


Monsters in Disguise

by Spoonsie2



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dark Energon, Fanart, Illustrated, Illustrations, Picture, Predacons, Transformers - Freeform, Violence, asshats being asshats, comparing jaw sizes, dimension hopping, enjoy that when it comes., especially the one with Scourge, i cant write windblade so for the time being she's conveniently not about, it has a very basic plot and is being written on the fly so enjoy, probably more tags/characters to be added, the relationships are very loosely implied, there's a dagger named 'feels' aimed at you all at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 64,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad is going down Bumblebee can feel it.<br/>Dark Energon is back and a pair of maximum-security prisoners are after all they can get!<br/>The prisoners are not all they seem and they have big plans waiting to be set.</p><p>(Takes place Pre-Decepticon Island.)</p><p>(chapters marked with a * have a illustration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream

Jasper, Nevada. Bumblebee remembered this place, for a long while this was his home-on-Earth.  
He had friends here.  
Friends he hadn’t seen for so long now…  
Jasper looked different now, there was a purple glow to it and the buildings wern’t the same.  
No. This wasn’t how he remembered it.  
Dark purple fluid seeped out of the ground in thick sickly puddles. A volcano spewed out the substance creating tidal waves of the viscous stuff, the Energon-like substance flowed slowly around the crumbling buildings that had once made Jasper and twisted metal slowly arched through the skies like corpulent slugs. He recognised this substance.  
“Bee…”  
Bumblebee’s air intakes hitched as his memories continued to warp into a horrible nightmare.  
“Bumble… Bee…”  
Bumblebee looked around until a few feet away he saw it.  
“...Bee…”  
“Raf?” He whispered.  
It was Raf but he was the same age as when Bumblebee first left to return to Cybertron all those years ago, but now he was pale and off-colour. Bumblebee tried to move but the purple fluid had ensnared his legs while he was taking in his dreamed surroundings. Raf didn’t move towards him but hugged himself tightly, he stood on a broken piece of rubble his eyes sunken and puffy behind his glasses, skin thin and limbs frail  
“It didn’t work... Bee… Bad… Energon… Still p-poisoning me…” he gasped, his small body shaking with the effort of breathing.  
“Raf!” Bumblebee yelled as he tried to swing out to the tiny human only for the waking world to force the nightmare from his processor in a jarring snap.

Suddenly coming back online, Bumblebee was greeted with a cavalcade of cans, old radios and small novelty lawn figures falling atop him. Still jarred by his dream Bumblebee seized up staring at the mess of objects sprawled out around him, quiet snickering brought everything back into focus.  
“Sideswipe!” Bumblebee yelled as he transformed and stood up, gently tiptoeing over the mess. The snickering broke out into complete laughter  
“Yes Bee?” Sideswipe poked his head around one of the several stacked shelves of collected items in Denny’s Scrap yard. Not that any of them ever called it that in front of him.  
“Care to explain?” Bumblebee tried his best ‘stern look’ but the way the edge of Sideswipes lip plates wobbled told him it wasn’t working.  
Sideswipe stepped out completely into the open area. It was a small corner of the Scrap yard maybe big enough for two and a half cars, it was far enough away from the main area that Bumblebee had hoped it would be perfect for a short, quiet recharge.  
“What makes you think I did that?” Sideswipe looked innocently at the mess  
“Oh? And just who else would have done it?” He tried another stern look which was equally as unsuccessful.  
“Russell” Sideswipe answered to be immediately responded with a angry  
“Hey!” as Russell appeared beside Sideswipe giving him a more successful angry glare. Sideswipe responded with badly concealed giggling.  
“Wasn’t even that good anyway, nothing much happened” Sideswipe shrugged at him but Russell was unimpressed.  
Equally unimpressed with both of them Bumblebee rolled his optics.  
“The intended reaction is usually involuntary waving and startled yelling. If the videos of this ‘prank’ I have seen are to be believed” Slipstream joined the conversation as he approached the corner of the Scrap yard. He was walking along in a predetermined route, keeping close to the wall  
“Well I figured that one out” Bumblebee frowned at the Mini-Con who calmly continued to follow the outer edge of the Scrap yard  
“Uh, what’re you doing?” Sideswipe questioned as they watched Slipstream turn the corner behind Bumblebee.  
“Master Drift feels uneasy, like something bad is going to happen soon so Jetstorm and I are patrolling the perimeter just to make sure” He smiled in response his answer not slowing his progress down for a moment as he calmly continued on with his job.  
“I’d say it feels good not be the only one with an uneasy feeling but it doesn’t” Bumblebee quickly dropped whatever he was planning on saying to either Sideswipe or Russell about their prank attempt and made headway to their control centre.  
Sideswipe and Russell exchanged a look and a shrug before Russell gave the Autobot a light bat on the leg for ratting him out.

Fixit manned the control centre scanning every available location repeatedly for Decepticons with Denny alongside him and Grimlock wasn’t to be seen. Drift hower sat atop the control centre cross-legged and completely stationary. Strongarm stood below and quickly responded to Bumblebee’s presence  
“I have tried to inform him that from the right angles he could be seen by any potential passing human but he still won’t move” She informed him quickly.  
“Yeah, sitting about like a statue! If he stays there much longer someone might try to buy him!” Denny tried making light of his behaviour.  
“Drift?” Bumblebee began  
“I can stay motionless for however long it takes” Drift answered quickly and curtly.  
“Slipstream says you feel as if something is wrong too” Bumblebee decided to move past Strongarm and stand below, but in view of Drift.  
Everyone, bar Drift, passed each other a look.  
“So what’s up with all these ‘bad vibes’ you guys seem to be having? No bot’s said a word about them! Not to me anyway” Sideswipe spoke as if sensing Strongarm was about to say something and successfully cut her off from making a single sound.  
“So, you feel there is something amiss as well?” Drift finally seemed to move but still remained where he sat.  
“Yeah, if anything it’s just making me feel worse about it knowing you feel it too” Bumblebee sighed.  
“Uh, did we miss a memo or something?” Russell looked to Sideswipe, who shrugged back.  
“I’m sure the lieutenant knows what he’s doing. Right sir?” Strongarm answered the human.  
“I’m not sure I do right now” Bumblebee was quick to admit “It’s just a bad uneasy feeling in my processor… Don’t any of you also feel this way?” He turned back to the Autobots.  
“No” Fixit responded quietly from behind Bumblebee “I’m not even getting any Decepticon singles, sequels, uh signals today either”  
“You’re just getting worked up over some gut feeling ‘Bee” Denny added “So is Drift, we all just feel uneasy sometimes, it happens! You’re probably just a little worked up now the teams back down to it’s original numbers and after everything that’s happened” He was even waving a hand nonchalantly.  
“Our sensors work at a different rate than Earth sensors, I am certain something will happen soon and I am certain it is something of significance” Drift stated sharply, disliking Denny’s ‘lax’ tone.  
Bumblebee sighed  
“Yeah… You’re right Denny, I guess I was just a little disheartened at recent events… and stupidly just got worked up over a bad dream”  
“A bad dream? Really?” Sideswipe threw his arms up “Our prank failed over a bad dream!?”  
“What prank?” Denny asked sharply as if Sideswipe saying ‘prank’ told him that his ‘collectables’ were in danger of being damaged or already were.  
Bumblebee watched as Denny approached Sideswipe and Russell trying to find out if they had broken anything ‘valuable’, Fixit stopped searching for Decepticons and instead performed some more repairs, Drift didn’t move and his Mini-Cons continued their perimeter patrol. Strongarm however put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder  
“I’ll contact Grim’ see if he’s spotted anything on his patrol.” She smiled  
“Thank you” Bumblebee smiled back, embarrassment slowly taking over his processor.  
It was just a bad dream and a uneasy feeling, just because Drift felt uneasy too didn’t mean there was anything valid behind it.  
He knew why he got worked up about it. Guilt. Suddenly seeing Raf in his dreams, and in such a bad way, made him feel guilty. He’d been on Earth for a while now tracking escaped prisoners but had made no effort to contact Raf. He didn’t even know where Raf could be anymore, or if he’d even still remember him. The contents of his nightmare only made the guilt stronger, the implication that Raf may have fallen ill to the effects of Dark Energon again, that the treatment he was given had failed, was an awful thought.  
Dark Energon itself was an awful thought.  
He never wanted to think of it again let alone know it was still causing harm.  
He silently wished that Optimus could and would return soon.

The council on Cybertron heard of Optimus Prime’s resurrection and after the incident with Megatronus had immediately requested his appearance on Cybertron, both to explain what happened and hopefully keep the peace. Windblade too had decided to return to her old post on a different section of Earth, saying that her time with Bee’s team had taught her many things and she felt it best to return. They could cover more area that way and recapture more prisoners.  
That left Bumblebee with his original team of misfits.


	2. Gross findings

Grimlock’s return was just as uneventful as the rest of the day, he reported absolutely nothing.  
‘Not a sausage’ as he put it, not that Bumblebee understood where he got that expression from or why that was even an expression in the first place.

Grimlock had rushed back to the Scrap yard in record timing however.  
Russell was apparently getting a movie set up that was specially picked just for Grimlock and the Dinobot just couldn’t wait.  
After explaining the vast amounts of uneventful non-Decepticon related happenings on his patrol, which could be summarised with ‘I saw a few Earth animals nothing else’ he zoomed over to the small human, barely waiting to hear if Bumblebee had anything to say to him and began fussing over the ‘surprise film’.

Drift had yet to move, Sideswipe had taken up juggling with a few poles and Strongarm was setting out on her patrol which would take place around the local city.  
Bumblebee spied Denny and Fixit still at the control centre. Fixit was holding a few wires that needed reconnection but seemed distracted by talking and Denny looked like he was desperate for a break from said aforementioned talking.  
Bumblebee stepped in.  
“And then I went to the corridors on floor twelve of the ship! Twelve!” he caught Fixit explaining  
“Um, Fixit?” Bumblebee stopped the Mini-Cons motor-mouth “Are those wires important to something?” he gestured at what Fixit was holding reminding him of what he was originally meant to be doing.  
Denny cast him a ‘thank you’ glance as Fixit quietened down to reconnect the wires. He meant well, but sometimes when he got talking he just seemed to lose track of time and go on and on.

“Still nothing from you?” Bumblebee craned his neck upwards to Drift  
“No.”  
“Okay then” Bee looked back down to Fixit and Denny who shrugged at him.

“DINOSAAAUUURSSS!” was suddenly yelled loudly and triumphantly from the humans main living area. Grimlock came bounding around the corner and grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulders and began pulling him back with him “You gotta see this ‘Bee!” He grinned enthusiastically  
“Yeah, I’ll see, but you can put me down first!” Bee struggled to not to trip and fall as Grimlock practically dragged him across the Scrap yard.

Russell’s little ‘movie theatre’ was composed of one small tv facing outwards into a small clearing enough for all of them to sit comfortably in.  
The tv displayed a DVD menu which was titled “JURASSIC PARK: THE TRILOGY” while blaring the film's musical score through tiny speakers making the sounds dull and tinny.  
“I don’t have a copy of Jurassic World yet” Russell smiled as Grimlock dropped Bumblebee next to Sideswipe who had already given up his juggling. Jetstorm and Slipstream were also present but made a ‘shushing’ motion to Bee when they saw him, clearly having decided to slope off from their own patrol duties to watch the film.  
“I can’t believe Earth had its very own Dinobots!” Grimlock had seated himself but shuffled around excitedly as Russell made a last minute edit to the television's sound system, so it didn’t sound so bad, before his father could try. Once Denny sat down next to the Mini’s Russell decided to perform an introduction.  
“What you’re about to see is an adventure 65 million years in the making!” He said dramatically  
“Yeah that’s what the case said” Sideswipe butted in.  
“That’s the movie’s tagline, I was just trying to be dramatic” Russell huffed  
“Yeah, yeah when to the dinosaurs show up!” Grimlock butted in  
“It’s not started yet” Denny said  
“Aren't we going to wait so Strongarm can watch it with us?” Bumblebee asked  
“Yeah, why isn’t she here?” Denny turned to Russell  
“Once he found out what the films were about I don’t think I could’ve convinced Grimlock to wait to watch them” Russell folded his arms at the now whining Dinobot  
“I really wanna see the dinosaurs” he practically bobbed up and down on the spot “Press play! Play play play!”.

Grimlock practically howled with frustration when instead of the play button being pressed Fixit yelled “Decepticon signals!” and caused everyone to rush over to him instead.  
“Excellent! Where have you found it Fixit?” Bumblebee lead the group.  
“Two signals this time! Both very close together too! They sear, seam, SEEM to be staying where they are though, I can’t detect any movement from them!” Fixit explained  
“Maybe they’re still in their stasis pods” Sideswipe suggested, the thought of a quick pod-grab without any hassle seemed favourable to him.  
“Hopefully, then we can finish this quickly and get back to the good stuff” Grimlock grinned, Bumblebee felt that if they were out of their pods Grimlock would have a fair few fist-based words for them regarding their timing.  
“I’ve picked up their signals in… Oregon, the southeast area, luckily in a large uninhabited area”  
“We wait for Strongarm to return before going to them” Bumblebee thought aloud  
“What?” Sideswipe moved into view “Two Decepticons in their pods and you’re just gonna wait about? What if they get out?”  
“That’s a potential risk, but if we wait a short while we can capture three Decepticons!” Bumblebee answered  
“There’s only two there ‘bee” Grimlock grumbled irritated by the further delay in dinosaur-movies.  
“Yes, there is now, but if we wait Steeljaw will certainly show up to free them and try rebuilding his ‘pack’ we wait and then we can bring him in along with the other two! I’ll message Strongarm to return immediately” Bumblebee grinned before stepping to the side  
“And if Steeljaw frees them before we get there?” Sideswipe seemed skeptical.  
“We could set up a trap and hide, waiting for Steeljaw while keeping an optic on the pods!” Jetstorm suggested.  
“No, we remain and patrol, the base should not be left unguarded at this time” Drift quietened his student  
“Oh, yes Master Drift”  
“That would be hard, the area is lacking in many hiding spaces I believe some locals even refer to it as ‘the big empty’?” Fixit interjected  
“Southeast Oregon?” Denny jogged up the slope to look at Fixits map “There is a whole load of wide open spaces there but it’s not without its share of hills and mountains, I’m sure there’s a place to hide out”  
“It’s a good idea Sideswipe but Steeljaw may already be there, he’s too good at tracking for us to wait much longer. Strongarm is on her way back, we’ll go on ahead. Drift?” Bumblebee came back into the conversation.  
“We remain here” he kept his answer short and sweet.  
“Alright then. Uh, one Space bridge to Oregon then Fixit”

The familiar green flowing glow of the Space Bridge comfortably wrapped around the trio as they stepped through from Scrap Yard to a vast desert-like area.  
Bushes were scarce and the horizon foretold of nothing but more nothing. Behind them however was a medium sized stone plateau.  
“The Decepticons should behind you.” Fixit Commed “The stones behind you ring around a small opening, the signals are from there”  
“Guess the pods made a bit of a crater then!” Sideswipe grinned, donning his battlemask already and hopping up to the top of the stones.  
“Sideswipe wait!” Bumblebee failed to halt Sideswipe but continued on “If the pods crashed here and remained unopen why isn't their any debris?” He shrugged looking at the untouched native scenery.  
Grimlock looked around too.  
Bee was right.  
If a pod, and two at that, had crashed here, there would be debris, wires, some chunks of metal, displaced Earth and depending on how recently smoke.  
There was none of that.  
Grimlock made a low growl and kept to his alt-mode. The large green form skulked ungracefully around the rim of the rocks.  
“There's nothing here! It's bogus!” They heard Sideswipe yell  
“Nah, Sideswipe's bait” Grimlock grunted.  
“What?” Bumblebee scurried over to the Dinobots side to look at what he saw.  
There was a small pathway leading to the small opening the signals were coming from and around it there were tracks. The Earth was scratched and clawed in areas, some parts had foot-like patches of compacted dirt and it all followed a trail that looked as if something heavy had been dragged along the ground.  
“They must be burrowers” Grimlock glanced at Bee  
“Sideswipe be on your guard!” Bumblebee yelled to the red bot before opening up communications with Fixit “Any 'cons on your record with burrowing abilities? Quite large and heavy ones too from the looks of it”  
Well I have plenty of prisoners on record who burrow, or have tried to burrow away!”  
“EUGH!” Sideswipe gagged loudly  
“Sideswipe!” Bumblebee vaulted over Grimlock and through the small opening, whipping out his Decepticon Hunter he thrust it in front of him, ready for any attack.

Instead Sideswipe was completely fine but had his face scrunched up in disgust as he pointed to a rather meek looking tree growing out the sides of one of the rocks,  
Beneath it Bumblebee saw the sight that made Sideswipe recoil.  
Two Decepticon insignia's lay beneath it, with plenty of the original owners plating with it.  
The discarded plates still held chunks of soft inner mechanics on them with dried crusted Energon caking the rims, as a testimony to how long they had been left there.  
“Aurgh, that's not pleasant” Bumblebee found himself pulling back from the mess and the unsavoury smell that reached him  
“What? What is it?” Grimlock poked his head through the gap, deciding his frame was too large to actually enter.  
Bumblebee reopened his communication with Fixit  
“We have a problem here, the prisoners are not in their pods and they knew of the tracking devices placed in their insignia's... They ripped them off, plates and all”

Collective noises of disgust joined Grimlock's 'ew' from the listeners down Fixit's end, well until Russell decided to whisper  
“Clever girl”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried out a new style with the paragraphs, hope this is good :)


	3. Dark Energon

It certainly wasn’t something any of them expected.  
The two Decepticon symbols stared back at the three faces.  
Sideswipe continued to stare at the insignia’s with morbid interest as Bumblebee turned away.  
“Grimlock, start following the tracks, Sideswipe and I will collect the insignia’s and follow you shortly” He motioned to the Dinobot who nodded then, with a little difficulty, pulled his head from the small gap he looked through.

“Why do we get the gross job?” Sideswipe side-glanced Bumblebee as he wavered his hand above one of the insignia’s almost eager to pick it up but rightfully pensive about touching it.  
“We don’t want any humans to find this stuff” He went to join Sideswipe but stopped.  
Sideswipe had already shrugged and grabbed one of the insignia’s with the same glimmer of glee in his optics that a youngling would have when it knew it was doing something wrong but fun.  
The piece removed itself from the ground with a sticky pop and Sideswipe laughed  
“Gross” he grinned.

The underside of it was indeed gross.  
Lumpy, the part was removed with little care, like they had just grabbed at their own bodies and pulled a chunk out. It was glistening with a film of blue Energon, a few drops, shielded from the sun clung stubbornly to the underside and the disgusting smell reeked stronger than ever now it had been moved.  
“Ew, gross what was this guy doing?” Sideswipe pointed at the underside, or more particularly a spot where the blue Energon ended and a patch of dim glowing purple began.  
The dull purple Energon snaked across the entire underside of the plating in a veined web pattern as if had been flowing within the original entity.

Bumlebee stared.

 

It really was there.

It was real.

It was here.

Sideswipe seemed oblivious to ‘Bee’s horrified expression and held the piece closer to his faceplates  
“Hey, dare me touch it?” He raised his other hand  
“Sideswipe don’t be gross” Russell answered him, Bumblebee had forgotten the comm line was still open but it pulled him out of his daze.  
“Don’t touch it” He spoke in more of a whisper than a voice.  
“Ah, it’s just some Energon” Sideswipe laughed more to Russell than ‘Bee, his hand went nearer to the plate.  
“DON’T TOUCH IT!” Without a second thought, or even time to react, Bumblebee hurled himself at Sideswipe. The unexpecting mech crumpled under him collapsing into the ground, releasing the Decepticon plate.

The flat wet spat of it hitting the ground filled the next few moments of silence.

Sideswipe looked like a stunned Earth mammal as he processed what just happened.  
Concerned voices on the other end of the communication line asked what happened and if they were in danger, while assuring them that Strongarm was but a few moments away from arriving.  
Bumblebee wasn’t quite sure what to do next either, he didn’t mean to ram his teammate into the ground but at the same time could not risk him making any contact with the Energon.

“I…” He started off trying to explain himself but didn’t finish “Did you actually touch any of it Sideswipe!?”  
“What?” Sideswipe still seemed a little lost in the situation.  
“Did you touch it!?” Bumblebee was aware of his voice raising in pitch as the question went on but couldn’t control his emotions long enough to stop it.  
“No! You tackled me into the ground before I even did anything! Honestly at least Strongarm waits until I’ve done something to start being such a stickler!” he gasped back trying to get his words out as fast as he could.  
“Oh…” Bumblebee slowly let go of Sideswipe “Good… Good… Don’t touch it, right?” he breathed as he completely got off Sideswipe allowing him to stand up again.  
“Bumblebee! Strongarms braining, piping, bridging to you now, what happened!?” Fixit stammered down the comms line with worry.

“STEELJAW!” Rang out loudly at the exact same time the ground bridge hummed into life followed by loud thumping and a few yelps. Dropping everything that had just happened and cutting communications Bumblebee and Sideswipe clambered out of the small crevice to find the ground bridge had barely faded away while Strongarm attempted to pin Steejaw to the ground.

“Argh! No they were trapped!” He growled furiously as he saw Bumblebee and Sideswipe come to Strongarms aid. Strongarm was being flipped onto her back just as much as Steeljaw was the two rolling around in the dust endlessly.  
“Well it wasn’t a total failure!” Sideswipe grinned with glee waiting for Steeljaw to roll on top of Strongarm again, before bounding forwards and fly-kicking him off with a painful thud.  
Strongarm was up in moments holding her weapon out in front of her  
“You’re outnumbered Steeljaw! Give up and no one gets hurt!” She commanded  
“Forget that! Let’s teach this mutt a lesson now” Sideswipe had his battle mask and weapons out.  
“As if I’ll just hand myself over the likes of you!” Steeljaw snarled keeping himself low to the ground, he was sniffing the air cautiously “What have you done here!?” He reeled back the scent of the Energon reaching him.

“No! No one’s fighting here!” Bumblebee pushed himself in front of Sideswipe and Strongarm, placing himself between them and Steeljaw.  
“Lieutenant?” Strongarm hissed quizzically, only to be silenced with a small wave of ‘bees hand.  
“Steeljaw I know we’ve never seen optic-to-optic” He tried to start  
“Hardly! You continue to ensnare and trap my Decepticon brethren!” Steeljaw spat “I was close to trapping two of you in that small gap if it wasn’t for her barging in”  
Bumblebee had to hold his hand out again as Strongarm snarled back at his insult  
“Regardless of what’s happened!” He silenced any response “There’s a problem now and it affects both of us!”  
“Why should I listen to you?” Steeljaws optics narrowed and his ears perked up, gauging the Autobots response.  
“Yeah ‘Bee why are you acting so weird let’s just bag this creep!” Sideswipe grunted.

“You’re after the Decepticons that were here, but I’m telling you to forget them” Bumblebee carried on “Like I said we’ve never seen optic-to-optic but I don’t want anyone getting seriously hurt”  
“Say all you want, you can’t deter me from finding my fellow captives! Nothing you say will-” Steeljaw scoffed.  
“Dark Energon” Bumblebee interrupted him.  
The words heralded with them a moment’s silence.  
“Oh please” Steeljaw sneered “How ridiculous”  
“Sir?” Strongarm inquired, still unaware of their find.  
“I’m serious, whoever these Decepticons are they have Dark Energon! I’ve seen what it can do, regardless of sides I don’t want to see anyone fall to it’s effects!” Bumblebee pleaded, echoes of his nightmare poking at his processor.

Steeljaw sniffed the air again.  
“You really have some pathetic excuses Autobot” he smirked  
“STEELJAAAAWWW!” Grimlock bellowed suddenly the Dinobot charging over the horizon  
“No Grim’ wai-” Bumblebee barely had time to try and stop off the Dinobot’s charge before he was plastered against him. Both ‘bots went tumbling down Grimlock’s flailing tail sending Strongarms weapon and feet flying and a sailing foot caught Sideswipe round the head.  
All four Autobots rolling into an awkward pile.  
“Grim’ get off me!” Bumblebee yelled, somehow stuck between the other’s foot and back with Sideswipes arm pressed into his face.  
“Y’ crushing me!” Wheezed Sideswipe.  
“Stop moving!” Was all Grimlock growled as he struggled to untangle himself.  
“Sir, the Decepticon!” Was all Strongarm gasped as she had better luck prying herself from the mess of metal.

The distant sound of a fading engine was all that told tale of Steeljaw’s presence as he left, no doubt in search of these new Decepticons, picking up and following their scent trail.  
Bumblebee sighed.  
“What was that Grim’?!” Sideswipe squawked as his last trapped limb popped audibly out from under the aforementioned Dinobot.  
“You guys were in trouble! No way would Steeljaw stand about in the open like that without some goons ready to strike!” Grimlock defended his actions  
“Look around Grimlock, where would the troops be hiding?” Bumblebee gestured to the largely flat and uninteresting scenery.  
“Oh” Grimlock shuffled on the spot a little “Well he definitely had something planned!”  
“Sir, request to be brought up to speed on current events?” Strongarm reached out to help the still stiff Bumblebee off the ground.  
“No ‘cons, just their trackers, they ripped it outta themselves. Looks hella gross in there, and Bumblebee’s talking about Dark Energon” Sideswipe condensed everything that just happened.  
Strongarm gave him an unimpressed look but accepted it when Bumblebee nodded  
“Pretty much” He agreed with Sideswipe.  
“Well let’s get after that ‘con!” Grimlock jumped up in the rough direction Steeljaw went.

“No” Bumblebee stopped him “First we clear up everything in there” He nodded to where the torn insignias were before re-opening his comm unit “Fixit we need containers, disinfectants, gloves and anything else we could use to clear up hazardous materials”


	4. Dead Optics and Manic Grins

The requested elements had been supplied.  
Gloves had been forgone in favour of a large plastic pick-up claw.  
Sideswipe and Strongarm remained quiet as they carefully set about using the claws to remove the insignia’s and and Earth that they may have touched into airtight containers.

Bumblebee was keeping Grimlock on the side asking about what happened and why he had returned.  
“I told ya’ ‘Bee there was nothin’! I found something that looked like tracks near the place and followed ‘em but then they just stopped!” He groaned  
“No sign of burrowing?” Bumblebee asked as soon as the last syllable left the Dinobot.  
“No.” Grimlock responded flatly.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes!”  
“Absolut-”  
“Sir?” Grimlock let out a sigh of relief when Strongarm cut off Bumblebee’s next sentence.

He had to inspect the crevice three times over before he allowed for Fixit to send them a Ground bridge.  
“Make sure nobody even touches the rim of those containers unless they’re in full body protection” He warned as Strongarm and Sideswipe placed their samples in a specially prepared wide open area.  
Drift had seemingly relinquished his post atop the command center and watched both containers carefully from afar, both of his Mini-cons however were still being made to patrol the perimeter.  
Eventually everyone, bar Jetstorm and Slipstream, was watching the two canisters.

Russell leaned in towards the containers. From his viewpoint it looked like it contained nothing but a Energon-Earth sludge.  
He wanted to inch closer but his father placed a hand upon his shoulder. Looking back at him his father shook his head and cast a glance up at Bumblebee who was also watching.  
“Uh, care to explain?” Sideswipe was first to break the silence.  
“Yes. Those pieces had Dark Energon on them, I’ve seen it before, so no one is touching those two containers. Got it?”  
“Now care to explain to us what this stuff is?” Denny, still holding Russell’s shoulder, pried for more information.  
“Deadly, don’t touch it, don’t let anything mechanical or organic touch it.” Bumblebee snapped, his answer still useless.  
“Dark Energon.” Fixit spoke up, sidling next to the two humans putting on the kind of voice you’d expect from someone reading a dictionary entry “Dark Energon, is indeed a dangerous substance, so rare on Cybertron it’s practically non-existent! It’s believed by some to be the blood of Unicron himself and capable of resurrecting the dead!”  
“Freaky” Russell gasped.

“Okay, so while I’m more inclined to believe all the baloney about ‘Dark God Unicron’ after the whole deal with Megatronus, but really? Is this stuff actually the blood of a dark God and capable of resurrecting the dead?” Sideswipe scoffed still not entirely convinced “I mean really? Zombies?”  
“Regardless of it’s resurrecting capabilities I believe Bumblebee was right to feel disturbed at it’s presence” Drift finally spoke for the first time since they left “It is still highly dangerous to forms of life and should not be trifled with”  
“Sir, what do we do with it now we have it? If it’s inside the prisoners they could be spreading it around Earth for all we know!” Strongarm interjected focusing on the real problem.  
“You’re right!” Bumblebee suddenly seemed to jolt into life from his prior sombre positioning. 

A few short bounds and he had left everyone behind and was at the command post.  
“Fixit, we need to know the names of every Decepticon even remotely involved with Dark Energon!”  
“Um, that wool, will, won’t be necessary!” Fixit quickly wheeled over to Bumblebee slowly and curiously followed by the others. “I can perform a scan on the samples we have and run the results against the prisoner profiles!”  
“You won’t have to touch the samples will you?” Bumblebee could almost hear optics rolling from a certain few behind him at the question but he was going to make sure no one touched it.  
“No, no, It’s quaint, ah, quite fine!” Fixit mumbled as he prodded controls causing several parts inside the command post to whirr, hum and click with the kind of groaning effort you’d expect from an old, partially broken bit of kit.

With a brief squeak Grimlock dove to the side quick to be out of the scanner’s beam as it spewed out across the surrounding area.  
“No, hold on” Fixit began muttering to himself as he began to dig into an open panel twisting and moving the wires and circuits within. Russell and Denny watched over his shoulder as his ‘fixing’ caused the scanning beam to wobble wildly before tightening down to an actual beam before wavering in the general direction of the containers.  
“You’re a little off” Denny informed Fixit of his process  
“Yeah aim it to the left a bit more” Russell encouraged  
“Can we get a reading a bit quicker?” Bumblebee tried to hurry it.  
“Just a moment!” Fixit called from half-way inside the command center.  
The beam slowly and awkwardly managed a few scans of the cannisters.  
“Got it” Russell exclaimed as he helped pull Fixit out of the open panel.

As soon as he was on his wheels Fixit dove towards the input panel and began tapping away furiously.  
“With actual samples of their Energon we can get all the information we need instantaneously on these two!” Fixit beamed at the screen in front of him.  
“Good good we need all of that!” Bumblebee was practically leaning inside the command center just waiting for the news.  
“We get this information… Then we get to punch them?” Grimlock gave Sideswipe a questioning look only to get a shrug in return.  
“Denied!?” Bumblebee suddenly jumped up.  
Instead of information the screen displayed “Access denied” in bright bold letters.  
“T-that’s not right” Fixit tapped away at the controls even more only to get the same response.  
“Can’t you just use some code to bypass this?” Russell stood next to Fixit examining the panel as if he’d see an answer the Mini-con was missing.  
“It’s not letting me in!” Fixit whined.  
“Well that’s an interesting result, whoever these two were it looks like no one was meant to find out” Drift spoke thoughtfully yet not directly to anyone.

“I don’t get it, you were pretty much ‘single manning’ the Alchemor, why would there be prisoner files blocked off from you?” Sideswipe quizzed in.  
“I don’t know but I think I know how to get rind, ring, round this!” Fixit buzzed “With some of the more dangerous prisoners like Underbite I could state they had escaped and that would release all data on the prisoner! And, well, technically there’s no lie in that now… If I said they escaped it would have to tell me everything!”  
“Well do it Fixit!” Bumblebee had regained some urgency in his voice while Strongarm cast an uncertain glance between the rest of the team.  
“He’s doing the best he can sir” she inputted.  
“I know! I know! It’s just urgent!” He sighed  
“Indeed, it is dangerous to both organic and in-organic life may I remind you, the longer these prisoners remain free the more they could be poisoning the environment” Drift declared.

The center beeped hurriedly and two profiles sprung up on screen.  
“Oh, they’re a maximum-security case?” Fixit cocked his head curiously at the screen  
“Yes, why so?” Bumblebee snapped him out of the brief curious wonderment.  
“Right! Uh, which one should we read first?” he smiled  
“Does it really matter?” Sideswipe groaned  
“That guy looks kinda scary” Russell half-heartedly picked one out for them.

Accessing the profile the image it brought up was unnerving.  
The Decepticon was badly wounded, no time to take an actual mugshot of them was taken while building it’s profile.  
Wearing multiple stasis cuffs the Decepticon was still imposing while beaten.  
It’s plates were a dull blue-purple but it’s more noticeable feature were two large slightly curved horns growing from it’s head. It’s mouth was covered by a pale mask that appeared to have a red ‘X’ covering where the mouth was, but above the mask the Decepticon stared at the camera taking the shot. The optics were dull red and lifeless, their flat tone spoke little emotion but still conveyed a underlying sense of anger.  
“Yeah that’s pretty scary” Russell weakly squeaked when the image popped up.  
“According to the file this one’s name is “CYCLONUS” he along with the other one appeared seemingly out of nowhere, already in a bad state. There’s actually not that much written about him. He refused to even utter a sound when he was taken in but apparently kicked up quite a storm when he was. His stasis pod is, huh, completely air-tight. The inside of the pod…” Fixit leaned in towards the screen becoming absorbed with the information “The inside of the pod was to be made a vacuum and a secondary-outer pod contained some atmosphere but the very air was laced with sedatives! The both pods were to remain air-tight!”  
Everyone stared at Fixit as he finished reading off the file, mainly because everyone tried to avoid looking into the eyes of the Decepticon on screen.  
“Yeah, please change over to the next guy now” Sideswipe, who was practically facing the other direction waved his hand.  
“Oh, okay” Fixit tried to maintain a chipper voice.

The next file wasn’t exactly much better. Bumblebee actively spluttered upon seeing the file.  
This Decepticon was also damaged, dark purple, in stasis cuffs but even still the image showed them being held down by several Autobots. For Bumblebee the more unnerving feature of him was it’s uncanny resemblance to a certain Decepticon leader. At least this one didn’t have strangely ‘dead’ optics but instead grinned rather manically with bright energy emanating from it’s optics.  
“This one called itself “GALVATRON” apparently” Fixit read out and Bumblebee felt a little something sink at the name “Bit of a wildcard apparently, very energetic but also pretty vicious, bit and paralyzed many of those restraining him”  
“Whoa whoa wait! He bit them!?” Strongarm seemed a bit shocked by the information, but honestly the inane grin Galvatron had in the photo made it seem well in the range of this Decepticons options.  
“Well I’ll just bite him back! Nothing like a Dinobots jaws!” Grimlock preened.  
“Well supposedly when this one was finally pulled in they had to cover him in energy retardant materials. Of every kind!. They absolutely entombed this guy in the stuff, and, ew, made him swallow some? What kind of entry is that? Anyway, his pod was to be kept away from any energy sources as an extra precaution”

There was a few moments of silence as everyone processed the information.

“So we got a pair of right weirdos to catch then?” Sideswipe smirked as if he wasn’t creeped out just a moment ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay with this one. A lot of my fics have needed some reworking and altering etc etc and life is having it's usual ruin-your-creativity moments. I've had some more ideas for this recently and hope to start implementing them. This story was based off a very patchy day-dream I had once and is being written on the fly so yeah, sorry about it being slow basically.  
> But hey I introduced the villains!


	5. Seaside Hideout

Shortly after reading the two very meager entries on the escaped prisoners, Bumblebee had been cornered into spilling all about his misadventures with Dark Energon.  
Shyly he avoided uttering any names, a mixture of guilt and worry panged at his spark when thinking of the friends he hadn’t bothered to even try and contact.

Everyone in the group hung onto his words, listening carefully to each syllable for any clues or hints on how to avoid and-or manage the effects of the substance.  
“And that’s all I know…” Bumblebee finished.  
“From this information It prudent to assume they’re going to hunt out more pockets of Dark Energon” Drift speculated.  
“The more they get, the more dangerous they are” Strongarm frowned the news worrying her.  
“They already appeared wounded when captured, then they needed multiple stasis cuffs to keep them down, we need to get out there and find them immediately!” Bumblebee couldn’t stress the situation more.  
“Well I think the more important thing you’re all forgetting is, Fixit” Everyone turned to look at Denny when he spoke then to Fixit when his name was uttered.

“Me!?” Fixit clearly recoiled a little at having everyone divert their attention to him.  
“You read those prisoners files out to us, but it never said why they were trapped like they were” Denny explained himself.  
“Ooooh yeeeah” Sideswipe clicked on “Did it not say why Freak-o-tron was smothered in that goop?”  
“That’s right Fixit” Bumblebee had jumped in front of the Mini-Con and the sense of urgency had returned “You said the file would give you information on the prisoners if they had escaped as a precaution, but all it said was how they were contained and that no one knew where they came from!”  
“Yeah, that doesn’t exactly help at all” Strongarm chimed in.  
“Oh, I, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-ack-but that was all that came up in their files!” The Mini protested.  
“If that’s how they’re stored, what are we supposed to do!? Just set up and maintain a perfect airless vacuum for the one and primus knows what for the other?” Sideswipe complained while adding a perfectly valid point to the mix.

Grimlock sat to the side with Russell.  
“Can we watch the movie while they talk?” The Dinobot whispered.

=====

Steeljaw could always rely on their stupidity to give him an opening to escape.  
He wasn't sure just how insulted he should be that those Autobots assumed he would fall for their lame 'Dark Energon' excuse as if he'd just roll over for them like some domesticated animal.  
He was fuming either way.

He still needed to find these wayward Decepticons and offer them a purpose within his pack.

He huffed and watched the Earth sky roll past as he sped along the dusty expanse before him. Steeljaw smirked, maybe if they were so pathetic as to use that pitiful excuse to trap him they were desperate after the Megatronus incident.

Almost as pathetic as using his alt mode, with a growl Steeljaw transformed, the ground beneath his pedes was much better than skulking around as a vehicle to avoid humans.  
It made the thought of finally taking the mudball over much better, when that happened he could walk freely and only drive if he wanted to, and not to hide.

Being several hundreds of Earth-miles away from any living entity Steeljaw allowed himself a moment to wipe off the dust and dirt from his plating.

He still needed to make a good impression upon these new pack-members.

The scent trail he had been following seemed to vanish completely at points but then become strong and vibrant again a few moments later.   
There was no Energon to follow, so he could only assume they were unhurt or at least repaired themselves.

Gradually the terrain changed as Steeljaw neared the Ocean.  
Standing back Steeljaw surveyed the sea on the horizon, if they had gane into it he would never find them.  
It didn’t help the scent trail ended, or if there was anything left it was being masked by the Ocean’s pungent salty odor.

He had to admit, the scent DID have a rank undertone to it, like that of a dead Retrorat left out in the heat.

“Determined aren’t we?”  
Steeljaw seized up, the voice ran up his spinal strut like a cold breeze.  
While his instinctual reaction was to spin round and face the voice, there wasn’t a direction to turn to. Steeljaw spun on the spot, the voice had to have emanated from somewhere, not just some sound carried on the breeze.  
“Whoever’s there, show yourself” He planted himself firmly, crossing his arms he gave a stern glare to the surrounding area.

He didn’t get a reply and slowly Steeljaw almost wondered if he imagined those words.

Nearby trees rustled and whispered amongst themselves, it was like the local flora had taken on a life of their own and had started discussing things amongst themselves.

With a frustrated snarl Steeljaw turned to go further inland, he wasn’t going to waste his time here if there were no Decepticons to find.

Only going inland was hard now.

Taking all of three steps away from the coast felt like wandering through another one of Earth’s swamps - not something he enjoyed.  
There was nothing impeding his progress, he couldn’t see or detect anything but there was an unmistakeable force pushing him and slowing him down.

Steeljaw took a easy step back and waited.  
Like a wall closing in, the pressure in the air increased again applying a gentle force to Steeljaw’s front.  
“Sooo, doing this on your terms are we? It’s fine by me, we’re all Decepticons here” Steeljaw held his hands up and smiled, making sure that if whoever was doing this was watching him they could see his cooperation.

He didn’t want to be on bad terms with his new pack members after all.

Not entirely sure where to go, Steeljaw walked back towards the coast, whoever it was would start up with their tricks again.  
He’d allow himself to be herded along for now.

There was a scent of Energon about when he encountered the Autobots, a wounded Decepticon is a dangerous Decepticon.

He was standing at the lip of the Ocean when the pressure returned turning him towards a area where the beach became thin as it curled around the base of a cliff face.

The dark rocky outcrop was surrounded by several equally dark stalagmites poking out from the Ocean.

What caught Steeljaw’s attention the most was the big crack in the side of the cliff, a small trickle of water pouring into it. The inside of the cave no doubt being dark and damp with a view of nothing but the Ocean.

The most optic-catching thing about it was that Steeljaw saw the Decepticon in there.  
It was brief but he saw their shape move away.

Finally, Steeljaw closed the distance between himself and the cave diving inside quickly to greet his new comrade.  
The inside of the cave was indeed dark, damp and dismal.  
Torn pieces of two stasis pods were strewn around the cave, unrecognisable mangled chunks of metal.  
The prisoners inside them having crumpled the pods beyond repair.  
Steeljaw could only recognise them from spending so much time inside one himself.  
What caught his attention were the globs of foam dotted around the place.  
He recognised them as standard energy retardant foam used in most labs in the case of an accident, the more curious thing was why would there be any foam here.

“My brothers, it seems you had quite the adventure with your stasis pods” his voice echoed through the cave.  
Ahead of him Steeljaw finally caught a glimpse of the Decepticon.  
Bright red Optics were focused on him, the large spiked form was sat on the remains of another stasis pod, surveying the Wolficons actions.

Well that was one, now he just needed to get a visual on the other.  
Steeljaw stopped moving, he wouldn’t dare go further without finding the second one.

“I am glad to have found you my fellow Decepticons, your help is most appreciated. I am Steeljaw”  
The seated figure before him did not respond, but it’s body shook and shuddered.  
It doubled over and coughed, wheezing whines whirled from it’s air intakes as eventually it coughed something up.  
It looked as if it coughed up more foam.

“It seems they took no care in capturing you, I doubt with the skill level of the Autobots currently here, they’d do no better and, oh, I’d just hate to see another fellow Decepticon get bundled away by those oafs” Steeljaw continued, leaking a little information might get a response, but he won’t give them too much.

The seated figure had it’s head cokced, the movement made a trio of horn-like adornments easier to see upon it’s head but it seemed more like it was listening to something.  
“You’re alone here” The words rumbled from it’s wide chest and rolled around the cave, a statement to be heard by everyone within it.

Steeljaw took a moment, he had no response but he did not want to admit a lack of backup.

“Yes you are” The Decepticon before him answered for him.  
“Well--”  
“Don’t even TRY” The sentence was barely out of Steeljaw’s vocaliser before he was silenced.  
“Yes, yes I am alone. There’s no need for US to fight after all” Steeljaw tried redeeming the situation.  
“Indeed there is not, you didn’t come here to die after all” Steeljaw caught a grin from the other mech.

With words like that Steeljaw knew these ‘cons were not going to fall into line easily.


	6. Wierdos

Everything was dark, dismal, and now just a bit distressing.

Even while damaged this Decepticon was cocky enough to believe itself strong enough to kill him.  
Steeljaw had to weigh up the options of this statement.

Did he think HE could kill him?  
Was he planning on killing him via a distraction tactic? The second one hadn’t shown itself yet.  
Or was it just plain arrogance?

The entire situation was sending a cold, uncomfortable feeling up his spinal strut.

“How long have you two been free?” Steeljaw decided to eliminate the second option and acknowledge the one ‘hiding’.

“Not long…” The one seated before him answered, the second still refusing to show itself “This world is different from the one we knew”  
It’s body shook laboriously as a painful wheezing cough rocked through it again.  
The scratching retch of a noise he made echoed about the cave like the dying wails of a prisoner.

He might’ve been mistaken but Steeljaw thought the wind picked up a little.

Taking the chance Steeljaw used the momentary distraction to look around the cave.  
Nothing but scraps of metal.  
Blast.

“Don’t... waste... your time...” The Decepticon sounded like it was on it’s last legs “He won’t show himself… to you, unless he wants to…”

“Oh forgive me…” Steeljaw paused for a moment letting the moment linger, not even one of them had told it’s name to him yet “I was merely curious” He smiled, it was time to charm these two “You seem to be, ah, how can I put it? Not at full capability right now, no doubt the result of these buffoons and their stasis pods, I was merely concerned I wouldn’t want -”

“Leave your concerns OUT OF THIS” The Decepticon’s vocals had clearly recovered as it’s voice slammed about the cave walls “There is nothing to be concerned ABOUT unless you’re thinking of your own miserable life. He is fine. I made sure about that”

So this one seemed protective of the other.  
Maybe he had nothing to fear from the second one, perhaps it was injured too.  
Or perhaps not, wounded Decepticons backed into a corner were the most duplicitous thing the Universe had to offer.

“You come here… as if… hrm” The Decepticon shuffled around a little on it’s makeshift seat.  
It took a few moments to think over what it just said before finally rising from it’s seat.

He was big.  
The kind of big that invoked a ‘I must run’ sensation from Steeljaw’s instinctual coding.

Then it stumbled and Steeljaw calmed down a little.  
Not by much.

“Do… Do you think you’re some kind… of Alpha?” It’s purple plates illuminated more of its figure.

 

“Alpha?” Steeljaw cocked his head, with this ones size alone he might be a threat by himself regardless of it’s coughing “May I ask what you mean?”

“Wolf!” It spat “You… acting like you’re here… here to take us… ‘under your wing’... like we’ll follow you… Heh… Galvatron follows no one! Especially not some pup without a pack!”

This guy was cocky.  
This guy was big.  
He smelt like death.  
He’d finally given his name.

Trying to ignore Galvatron’s words Steeljaw thought about just leaving these two.  
He can always find other Decepticons.

“So? Where are they?” Galvatron spat.

“Excuse me?” Regardless of whether he was still going to try and ‘recruit’ them all systems went on the defensive.

“You’re so-called pack… From the sounds of it you HAD one. What? Did you lose them?” Galvatron continued a wobbly advance, his size and close quarters approach was making the cave far more claustrophobic.

“The Autobots took them in” Steeljaw replied “We were temporarily coerced into obeying Megatronus a-”

“HAH” Galvatron laughed making the cave rock “That old fool, of course something as pathetic as that would lead to failure”

Knowledge of the Primes? He certainly wasn’t making his presence any less worrying.

“Autobots… I’d guess… they’re all alive here…” Galvatron trailed off in thought.

“Excuse me?” Steeljaw found himself still getting confused.

“The blue bike… hm, that medic… those Wreckers… the yellow kid… PAH!” He waved his hands “And Prime of course! Hah haa! Who could ever say they get to see that insufferable Prime die twice!? Right my dear?”

No wonder Steeljaw was getting confused, this guy was a few spanners short of a toolbox he thought to himself. ‘My dear?’ maybe they were both nut cases.

“You!” Galvatron snapped jarring Steeljaw back to attention “How about you show him where the Autobots base is, and maybe we’ll let you have a friend to play with”

“You will help me free my fellow prisoners?” Steeljaw said, trying to keep his voice as pleasant as possible, just let this guy think whatever he wants, don’t argue and use this nutcase to your advantage.

“Yes, you can have a couple of your little friends back, wolf” Galvatron had a mocking smile over his face, the one Steeljaw had seen the natives give their pets. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t getting furious over that look but for now, he was alone in a tight space with two possible enemies.

“Yes I will be more than happy to lead you to their base” Steeljaw gave a small bow. He’d play along for now, there were multiple ways this could go in his favour after all, he could retrieve some allies and hopefully maybe one of these two could be captured by the Autobots and out of his way.

“Good good” Galvatron nodded accepting his ‘compliance’ without a word before turning away and staggering back towards the depths of the cave “Take him to them and do everything he says”

“It would be my pleasure” Steeljaw gave another small bow. He wouldn’t complain if maybe he was to lose Galvatron’s friend and return with just a few of his own.

He just wasn’t quite expecting what he got when turning around.

It certainly ruined whatever ‘air of dignity’ he had managed to maintain.

A mech who turns around only to yelp, stagger backwards and drop into the damp mush of the caves floor was hardly dignified.

But considering Steeljaw had turned round to discover that - somehow - a giant beast with horns and wings large enough to give the impression it filled out the entire cave, had snuck up completely silently behind him it was a normal reaction.

Large with dulled plates, nothing short of ‘dragon’ described what was before him. No lip plates were present to even attempt to cover the jagged array of its fangs, the top and bottom jaw possessed an extra external connection holding them together. It’s curved horns touched the ceiling, brushing against the small stalactites and carving several grooves into the rocky surface.

The damn thing looked it could carry Steeljaw off with minimal effort, either in it’s jaws or on it’s back.

“Well…” Steeljaw was quick to brush himself off and jump upwards “Don’t you think you’d be a bit conspicuous waltzing up to their base like that?”

The dragon craned its neck down to look him squarely in the optics.  
Steeljaw wish it hadn’t, if Galvatron smelt of death, then this one had death’s optics.

“Cyclonus dear, just let the pup play alpha for a bit and follow him” Galvatron cooed from way back in the cave.

The now designated Cyclonus snorted silently, but a huff of agitated air washed over Steeljaw.  
Thankfully taking it’s optics away from him, Cyclonus headed out of the cave.

His own optics drawn down to it’s paws Steeljaw watched them in confusion for a while.  
It was moving but… there was no sound.  
The air beneath it’s feet bubbled before they made contact with the ground, like some kind of air cushion soaking up all noise.

That would explain how it got behind him without detection, it was also no doubt the one who lead him here.  
If it could mask it’s sounds so perfectly, this one would need continual visual surveillance.

Steeljaw didn’t like the idea of this one going loose.


	7. Plan Omega

There was an air of agitation lingering in the room.

“Do you think it was a false alarm?” one of several Cybertronian figures posed, it’s amber optics flicking around the room, surveying the rest with a look of distress as if desperately searching for a shred of hope.

“We can’t take the risk of a ‘false alarm’ we just cannot” 

“It doesn’t matter! Nothing matters!”

“We should have eradicated them when we had the chance!”

“We’re doomed!”

“Stop whining!”

“But we are!”

The gathered Mechanoids hissed and whined to each other; panic lacing their voices.

“It will be fine, there is only two of them”

“Bah! You too read the reports, seen the damage! Two is more than enough!”

“Yes, but they mentioned a third…”

“We really are goners! Primus help us!”

“Stop panicking!”

“Does the Prime know anything about this?”

“No, the alarm went after he arrived here”

“Do you think he could stop this?”

“Hardly, were too weak to take a chance!”

“Yes Cybertron hasn’t truly recovered from the distress caused from this so-called ‘Megatronus incident’!”

“We should probably send Prime back anyway”

“It’s still useless we-”

“If we’re going to die we will go down fighting”

“Just send Prime back, there’s not enough Dark Energon left on Earth to worry us anyway”

“Fool! If there was even a single glimmer of energy left of Unicron then Dark Energon will have still been generating inside the Earth!”

“Earth!” One voice spat, several others joined in.

“That place seems to be connected to a lot of our woes”

“Yes and now THIS”

“It’s disturbing”

“It’s disturbingly deadly! We can’t do anything that won’t result in death! How are we going to tell Cybertron we have a ninety-nine percent chance of death!”

“Shut up!”

“We’ll just get rid of it.”

“What?”

“Prime will go back regardless of what we say the moment he gets wind of it, but it does not matter where Optimus is… We will destroy Earth before those two can use it!”

“You’re really going to…?”

“Yes, prepare the back-up plan ‘Omega’”

The rest exchanged a worried glance before nodding.

“Yes, that will end our problems, prepare it.”

========================================

Bumblebee paced up and down the Junkyard.

The other Autobots seemed to be unified in their concerned silence.  
Now it had been pointed out, the dawning realisation of having nothing to contain them in was setting in.

Fixit while brilliant at what he DID do, wasn’t sure on just how he could create and maintain a vacuum sealed stasis pod; While also not imposing on Denny’s junkyard too much.

It was rare - not that the Autobots would say it - but occasionally a visitor or potential buyer did come to the junkyard looking for something.

They could hide the pods but the extra precautions these two needed in order to be contained meant their pods would be even harder to hide.

“Geez, this is making me antsy, can I at least go out on patrol?” Sideswipe was becoming more frustrated the longer he was still. His optics flitting around the somewhat full junkyard, he’d sat cross-legged against a shelf trying to pretend his leg wasn’t twitching, aching for some unrestrained movement.

“No no no.. We stick together” Bumblebee was quick to respond, ignoring Sideswipes groan as he continued to rub his helm.

“Sir, may I suggest we try a recon mission?” Strongarm placed herself in Bumblebee’s ‘pacing route’ so he had to stop and look at her.

“Getting more information on them would be brilliant, but we don’t know where they are and they removed their trackers , we can’t track them and even if Steeljaw has found them we’ve never been able to track him either!” Bumblebee waved his hands about, exasperated.

“We can look for traces of them?” Strongarm continued did her best.

“From what you have told us it is most likely that they are searching for more Dark Energon.” Drift nodded “We should look where you think this substance is most abundant”

“Yeah! A recon mission to scout out some of this stuff! I vote I go! I’m fast and ready to go!” Sideswipe was up in an instant “I’ll go!” his engines revved as if dreaming of an open expanse to speed down.

“Well I’m not getting infected looking for that stuff” Grimlock huffed, the Dinobot had taken to lying on his side and soaking up some sunshine.

His remark made everyone sag.  
They still didn’t have a way to protect themselves from exposure to Dark Energon and none of them knew exactly how much the prisoners had or how they utilized it.

“Well the lieutenant knows what to do, right?” Strongarm turned to look at Bumblebee “You said that the original team of Autobots here had dealt with it before”

Bumblebee frowned.  
Raf, the memories still hurt.  
Feeling the young humans limp, lifeless weight on his backseat as he drove as fast as he could back to base.  
It made his Spark twist and his face pull back into a worried grimace.

“Ratchet did it though” He sighed “I didn’t ask how he did it either, I was…” His doors sagged on his back “All I remember is using normal Energon to essentially ‘flush out’ the bad, I should’ve listened…”

“It’s fine lieutenant, I don’t think anyone would’ve expected this to happen again…” Strongarm placed a hand on Bumblebee’s shoulder strut and offered a supporting smile.

“It seems like a risky way to combat infection” Drift cut through any vague bit of confidence that built up “Dark Energon has corrupting properties and we are not exactly overburdened with Energon to get corrupted”

“No, bet-bat-but! But that gives me a idea!” Fixit had been quietly watching everyone from the command centre, seemingly not paying attention as he kept all sensors scouring his sources for any sort of information they could find on the escapees.

All optics turned on him as he wheeled towards the group.

“What about a, uh, high-concentration dosage of Energon directly to our Energon streams?” He stood proudly before them “Like a stim pack!”

“A what?” Strongarm sounded as disbelieving as she was confused.

“Y-yes! I’ve, er, I’ve been looking at some of Russell's video games and what you said gave me the idea! A short, quack, I mean quick! Quick dose of Energon directly into ourselves to flush out the Dark Energon as quickly as possible!” Fixit said.

Bumblebee quickly shuffled over to the Mini and crouched down.  
“Do you think you could do that?” He asked “Do you think you could distill the Energon we have to make it, purer? To get rid of any infection?”

Fixit seemed a little taken aback at suddenly being in close quarters but he nodded.  
“Yes! If a safe-but-high enough dosage of pure Energon was sent through our systems the moment Dark Energon contamination happened it might stop it before it even starts!”

“That sounds perfect! You need to start on that. Immediately! Now!” Bumblebee almost physically moved Fixit around towards their Energon storage “Make one for all of us at least! And open the groundbridge!”

“Sir, maybe you should let Fixit actually make something first before rushing off” Strongarm but in concerned at Bumblebee’s sudden flurry of motion.

“Yeah” Sideswipe actually agreed with her “We don’t even know if it’ll work yet and you want to run off straight away”

“Of course” Bumblebee stared them both down “They could be polluting the environment remember? The longer we leave them, the more pollution, or the higher the chance they’ve already started going for more Dark Energon.”

“Or you can at least gather information on them” Drift nodded towards Strongarm reminding her of her recon idea.

“Really? You were just against this a moment ago” Sideswipe seemed unimpressed.

“I was merely expressing my concerns, but regardless of that finding them and finding what they are doing is also a very high concern for us” Drift was unphased “My students and I will continue to guard the base, I do not think they are ready to encounter Dark Energon”

“That’s fine, Strongarm stay with him, Sideswipe, Grimlock come with me, we’re going back to where we found those trackers and searching for them” Bumblebee quickly split the group up into teams.

“Ugh fine! But I want to wash the dust off me at some point!” Grimlock groaned “I haven’t given a good clean to my plates in a while”

“Trust me big guy, we know” Sideswipe couldn’t resist.

“Not now” Bumblebee put in before Grimlock could process the remark. “Fixit can you send us back”

“Peasy! I… I mean easy!” Fixit booted up the Groundbridge to it’s last coordinates before returning to the Energon.

The green light of the bridge flooded through the Junkyards main building as it transported it’s users across the world.

Denny sighed and looked down to Russell.  
He’d placed himself on a chair, leaning against the window he watched the Autobots ponder about worriedly before scurrying to action.

“Think they’ve got a plan dad?” He looked up to him.

“I’m sure they’ve thought of something” Denny bit his lip “Russell…”

“Yeah, you want me to stay out the way don’t you?” Russell smiled

“Well I guess I am a bit trans-parent” Denny let loose a smile

“Oh god, dad, no… no” Russell instantly cringed pulling his shirt up over his face “Why…” he moaned and Denny couldn’t contain his laughter.


	8. Laughing dragon, worried wolf.

Nobody argued against Bumblebee’s plan.

If they did end up confronting the prisoners, Grimlocks size and strength will, hopefully, keep them at bay long enough to escape or form a plan.

Strongarm, Drift and his Mini’s were all good fighters, they could protect the base from a surprise attack.

Strongarm relayed to Drift a patrol pattern outside of the junkyard, she planned it to be an adequate distance to spot advancing enemies while being close enough to return in a hurry.

Drift nodded, accepting her route choice and she left the base promptly.  
Drift turned to his Mini’s and held his arms out.

“Return to me” He commanded.  
Slipstream and Jetstorm shared a look of concern.  
“You will be safer with me, this is not a mission for you two” Drift added while motioning with his arms telling them to attach.

Anybot would be lying if they said they weren’t concerned about the Dark Energon and the two nodded, they would hang back for now - purely for tactical reasons of course - and wait for a command from Drift.

=====================================================================

Large and in no way hidden against the pale sands Cyclonus continued a silent march along the coast.

Steeljaw stood at his side, directing their movements towards the Autobot base.  
Cyclonus barely made an effort to turn and look at him, something Steeljaw wasn’t complaining about, but always followed whatever direction Steeljaw pointed to.

He wondered just what kind of a problem he would be dealing with if he lead Cyclonus astray.  
Testing the waters Steeljaw lagged behind.  
Slowly ebbing behind the beast he scanned over it’s form.  
Even in daylight he was large and quite fearsome.  
A perfect ally if only it wasn’t following Galvatrons command.

He looked down it’s tail keeping an optic on the sharp blade at the end. It was just a standard sharp implement tipping the limb but markings along it glowed gently giving it an eerie resemblance to a scraplet.

He didn’t get further than it’s tail.  
The wind picked up and Steeljaw found himself being shoved along by a non-stop gust to his back, the air around him only settling once he was next to Cyclonus again.  
He was being kept on a leash and it was infuriating.

“So” Steeljaw crossed his arms behind his back “Care to explain this whole ‘dear’ thing?” He probed a little into the interesting vocabulary used by Galvatron.

Cyclonus didn’t miss a step even if his head twitched to the side and looked at the slowly receding sea as their path moved further away from it.  
Steeljaw’s audials twitched as he tried to listen for his voice.

“No” The wind picked up and the same disembodied voice he heard from before spoke again.

Steeljaw’s face plates crumpled up in a moment of frustration and disbelief at this.

“So that voice is you? Why don’t you talk?” He made to clarify what he heard.

“The wind speaks for me as I talk through it” echoed around Steeljaws helm like a smug whisper.

“Riiiight” Steeljaw frowned, he wondered if either of them would ever give a straight answer.  
“So what do YOU know of the Primes?” He thought back to Galvatrons remark towards Megatronus.

“Unimportant”

“Just what are you planning on doing when I lead you to their base?”

“Unimportant”

“Are you going to answer me with anything other than ‘unimportant’ or a brief sentence?”

“No”

“You’ll have to” Steeljaw felt his irritation levels rise above a point where he had total control of them “My allies won’t just bow down to Galvatron instantly, if he wants their cooperation he’ll have to cooperate with me! A shared ruling, both leading the Earth-bound Decepticons! Then you will have to answer me!”  
Steeljaw internally muttered angry things to himself, but outwardly felt a tingle of relief, he was not going to be continually insulted by these two.  
If they wanted a place in his future Decepticon haven they would need to show him more respect!.

Cyclonus stopped moving all together.  
As if he pondered over what he said.

The implications of Steeljaw and Galvatron ruling side-by-side.

He was not aware that the dragon was moving until his sensitive audials picked up a quiet sound.

The sound of metal scraping against metal.

The plates along Cyclonus’s neck scraped together harshly as he turned his horned helm rigidly behind him.

Dead red Optics met with increasingly disturbed yellow ones.

Steeljaw did not want to have any kind of prolonged visual contact with his Optics.  
Thankfully his Optics were drawn away as the dragons face started moving.

Cyclonus refused to break off the staring match however.  
His face however pulled back.  
Jaws filled with an overabundance of jagged fangs parted.  
The external connection stretched as the distance between them increased.

The edges of it’s mouth pulled back.

Cyclonus was trying to smile.

His jaws were a wide gaping expanse filled with sharp toothy-implements.

Steeljaw could see right to the back of the dragons oral chamber as it’s face stretched into the most horrific, grotesque and pitiful excuse of a smile that not even Unicron could bare witness to without feeling disturbed.

The back of his oral chamber twitched as possibly for the first time since Steeljaw encountered him, air flowed through Cyclonus’s vocals.

“HHGH HHEEUUURAAAAAGHH HAAAAGH HHAAAAAAAEEH” Strained through the dragons mouth.

This thing had not used it’s voice in centuries and it sounded like it.  
It sounded like dust should be pouring from his throat.

It was laughing.

The sight of this.  
His unyielding gaze.  
The teeth lining his warped smile.  
The grating spite of his laugh.

Steeljaw would rather put needles in his Optics and burn his audials out, but even then the sight and sounds would forever haunt him.

“You” The wind picked up again and Cyclonus’s face returned to normal even if he refused to break Optical contact. He hadn’t even blinked once the entire time and seemed like he never would it was almost relieving when his optical shutters finally blinked over his Optics.

Steeljaw still could not bring himself to reply or respond to this.  
Regret spun through his systems and he wished he could run.

“You” The wind whirled around him again “You are amusing, so very amusing, so so amusing you know nothing and can do nothing”  
Cyclonus straightened himself up again and looked as if he was to carry on walking but still remained staring  
“I will never obey you” His wings twitched and spread a little as if trying to add on to his already imposing figure “And quite frankly, MY dear Galvatron will lead your pathetic little friends regardless of you or if they want to or not… You are in no position to make demands from me… Pup”

Steeljaw’s dried out lip plates twitched, he ached to make a response.  
Anything to make Cyclonus look away.  
Anything to take those Optics away from him.

Anything to let air cycle through his vents again.

Steeljaw’s tail snapped on end and he gagged loudly.  
The air around him had stiffened and ceased flowing through him properly.  
His systems reported a rise in temperature as it fell back on other methods to cool down.

He willingly looked to Cyclonus catching his Optics.  
He WAS doing this.  
He was effectively choking him.  
Denying him of air.  
It was not deadly for a Cybertronian, but it was jarring to his systems, systems so used to the abundance of the planet's natural atmosphere they were confused at it being denied.

Steeljaw wheezed as, in an instant air suddenly flowed through him and his systems calmed.

“Do not try to command me again” Cyclonus’s hissed through the wind.

Steeljaw grasped his own chest plate as his systems enjoyed the new rush of air through them.  
He definitely wanted to run now.

Cyclonus seemed to lose interest in him and started to beat his wings.  
The huge membraned limbs sliced through the air easily as they gracefully lifted the large body they were attached to into the air.  
His ascent a graceful one for all of three Earth-seconds.  
At which point, with a mighty flap of his wings Cyclonus zoomed straight up into the air, quickly becoming little more than a smear in the sky to Steeljaw below.

Steeljaw turned quickly and started heading in the other direction.  
Screw this.  
He didn’t want any part of it.

“Leaving already?”  
Ah Scrap.

Cushioning his descent Cyclonus hadn’t needed long up in the air for whatever he was doing and landed silently behind Steeljaw.

Steeljaw bit his lip plate and swallowed hard.  
“No… no… I was just checking a patrol wasn’t nearing on us, of course”  
He turned round and came face to face with Cyclonus’s real face.

It wasn’t much better than his dragon-face.  
At least in his alt mode Steeljaws mind could just pass him off as a beast.  
Like a Predacon had crawled off the pages of old history texts, some monster.

His horns still adorned his helm, arching back they fitted well with the rest of his unsettling form.  
His face was largely covered but what was visible revealed dark scale-like ridges down where his nasal plates should be, the scales curving up and around his Optics, circling their sunken light.  
His Optics were still dead, they continued to peer through Steeljaw with an unyielding gaze.  
The dragon’s wings clung to his shoulders letting the membrane fall over his back like a cape split down the middle.  
His jointed legs looked like they lead down to feet that faced the wrong way as his tail still swung lazily behind them.

“Their base is nearby” He quietly raised an arm and pointed with a talon “I spotted it from the air”

“Yes… yes it is nearby. Would I lie to you?” Steeljaw fell back on trying to charm his way back into a good, or at least safe spot with this ‘temporary ally’.

“Then come along, you will carry a pod too” Cyclonus stated leaving no room for argument as he spun around, cape flowing behind him as he stalked onwards.

Steeljaw followed.


	9. A Silent Entry

Fixit kept himself to the Energon storage, working on distilling the substance into a stronger, purer form.

Drift kept nearer the centre of the base, motionless he kept his sensors on high alert for anything remotely out of the ordinary trusting his instinctual code to warn him.

Denny and Russell stayed inside the Scrapyards main building.

Outside, unbeknownst to them, a fair distance away Steeljaw was positioning himself behind the planet's native flora.  
A place where he could comfortably watch everything, he’d be lying if he said that even with recent actions he wasn’t curious to see what Cyclonus had in mind.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you”

“Dad”

Denny and Russell were exchanging a conversation they must’ve had several times before.

“No, I’m serious this time! This is incredibly dangerous! I’ve never seen them so worried!”

“Dad!”

“Russell listen to me, well, just do one thing for me and promise me you’ll keep out of this!”

“... dad…”

Russell suddenly backed into his seat as if the cushions on it had gained their own gravity.  
Denny stopped talking at Russell’s sudden change in body language.  
Following his gaze out the window, Denny backed away from the glass a little too.

From the sky a horrible looming figure descended.  
It may have had it’s hands outstretched and limbs stiffened in total concentration to control said descent but it didn’t make it any less terrifying.  
It felt like the beginning of some sort of boss battle.

Horns glinting in the daylight it’s feet made no noise as it connected to the ground, sagging a little as it’s systems relaxed, no longer needing to focus so much energy to it’s entrance.

After a brief respite, Cyclonus looked around the Scrapyard, whether it was with disdain or indifference it was hard to tell.  
His optics focused on Drift for an unsettling few seconds, eventually when satisfied that it had avoided detection he started moving again.

Denny and Russell watched in silence as Cyclonus dropped his hands to the ground.  
It still seemed perfectly capable of moving along like an animal, cushioning it’s hands and feet it’s decreased height put it well below the level of the shelves which it then used as cover.

Quickly Cyclonus disappeared between the shelves, seeming to know exactly what it wanted.  
And what it wanted was to go directly to the other prisoners.

Denny and Russell locked eyes for several moments.  
Do they yell to Drift?  
Do they go to Fixit?  
Would they make it or would they be snapped up as bait or collateral?  
Would Drift look at them so they can silently communicate to him?

A quiet hum drew their eyes to the small orange shape of Fixit wheeling through the clearing.

It was an instant jerk of panicked movements from both of them as the two humans began flailing their arms at the Mini-Con to grab his attention, neither wishing to utter a sound. 

The dense flurry of movement easily caught Fixit’s optic as he paused to give them a confused look.

Denny and Russell shared the same set of movements and both held their hands to their faces gesturing for him to be quiet.  
Fixit still seemed confused, he looked around himself before copying their action and holding a hand to his mouth.

Still covering their mouths Denny and Russell motioned in the direction Cyclonus went as well as pointing to Drift.

The following sequence of events spawned regret and panic as instead of going straight to Drift; Fixit wheeled himself in the direction of Cyclonus.

Forgetting the plea to stay quiet Fixit yelled.  
Loudly.

Like a switch had been flipped loud thudding footsteps could be heard, Fixit tried to run away but was caught in an avalanche of miscellaneous items as one of the Scrapyards many shelves was toppled as the weight of a large Cybertronian charged into it.

Denny and Russell broke their silence as both shared a worried shout.

Cyclonus squatted atop the wreck of a shelf like an animal, optics searching for Fixit amongst the mess while under one arm he grasped a stasis pod.

Quick on the draw Drift was in front of the mess in an instant, blades drawn he made sure to fill the Decepticons view.  
“Do not move, prisoner” He pointed a blade forwards, keeping Cyclonus on the sharp end of it.

Cyclonus’s optics followed the long weapon up to the hilt before moving up to stare Drift in the face.  
Stepping down from the toppled shelf he drew himself up to his full height and held his acquired stasis pod out in front of him in both hands like an offering.  
There was a small moment of silence as neither moved, Drift cast a glance down to the displaced pod.

“What’s your purpose in coming straight here? Why free him?” Curiosity peaked within the Autobot.  
Not even grunting in response Cyclonus threw the pod.

The stasis pod went flying out the scrapyard, clattering loudly in the neighbouring area it elicited a few startled curses from a still-hidden Steeljaw.  
With a few dregs of panic pumping through him Steeljaw hurriedly pulled the pod into the surrounding undergrowth angrily muttering at Cyclonus’s lack of tact.  
Steeljaw still remained unnoticed as he looked between the pod and back to the Scrapyard.  
He too wondered why this prisoner was chosen, but what was more interesting was to see just what Cyclonus did now.

Hands free of the pod, Cyclonus spread his feet, talons closing up into fists he locked optics with Drift and held his fists up.

Unperturbed Drift tightened his grip on his weapons and did his best to maintain the glare.  
“I do not wish to fight an unarmed opponent, I will take prisoners in with dignity and honor, stand down, you are outnumbered”

It was a surprise when Cyclonus broke the staring match first, Drift words caused his optics to widen for a moment.  
Unfortunately not with surprise, but more with a fleeting flash of twisted enjoyment like he’d envisioned Drift being hung, drawn and quartered.

Opening his hands the area within them wobbled and protruded until he closed his hands like he was clasping his own, albeit near-invisible, weaponry.

“Ah” Drift and his more sensitive optics seemed capable of seeing whatever he was holding perfectly “Now that’s an interesting trick”

Holding the weapon before his own face Cyclonus gave a sudden curt and prompt bow before copying Drift’s stance.  
“Now we shall fight” echoed across the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed (on FF.net) it means a lot, and while I was thinking about making this chapter extra long I decided instead to let it be a slightly shorter chapter in favor of having the next be packed with fighting.


	10. 3 Pods out, 2 Bots down

The air around them froze.

An entire Scrapyard still and quiet.

Drift was small compared to his adversary but still his opponent did not move.

It would be a lie if Drift said he wasn’t very aware of his own ventilation systems low deep breaths, or his Energon pump beating heavily within its case.

It seemed both participants were waiting for the other to move, for the other to close the gap and reveal any weakness.

Cyclonus stomped forwards, one foot pounding the ground with a deep ‘thwump’.  
Drift instantaneously leapt backwards, weapons raised for whatever came next.

Which was nothing.  
A well-played fake-out.

Drift couldn’t tell if he was priming himself for an attack or trying for an intimidation tactic as his foe took another step enticing another loud thump of a footstep, his hunched shoulders and tight grip on his weapons coupled with a glare of focused otherworldly anger.

Anger that focused on him as if Drift had offended the Decepticons ancestors.

Drift’s mind raced, several options flitted through his processor and the rising venom seeping through Cyclonus’s glare could stun a herd of titanium moosebots.  
It wasn’t helping.  
The answer was clear however, Drift had been in many a tight spot before.

Distract and herd the Decepticon.  
Get it away from Fixit’s location and keep it occupied until Strongarm got back, the commotion surely got her attention unless she was on the furthest point of her patrol.

The venomous disgust raining down on Drift through his foes gaze was practically palpable as he still refused to move, even if the joints on his digits strained as he gripped his near-invisible weapons tightly.

His pose was still a mimicry of Drifts.  
Frowning deeply his processor brought up several memory files of the past few minutes and Drift straightened up.  
He then proceeded to bow gently to his foe before returning to a fighting stance.

Returning Cyclonus’s bow opened the floodgates.  
Drift could barely contain the flurry of panic that hit him as he dove to the side, Cyclonus had his horns lowered and charged him without a moment to spare.

The ground shook as the Decepticon rumbled past giving Drift a few barely noticeable seconds to scramble to his feet.  
Bringing his swords up Drift didn’t bother to wait and find out what his foe's next move was as he drew them up in a defensive position.

The swords clashed angrily as Drift’s wise move blocked Cyclonus’s next attack, as the Decepticon recovered from his missed charge to try and swing at him.

Something grabbed Drift’s feet and the Autobot toppled backwards crashing into the earth.  
Cyclonus followed through, blades of compressed air were guided by his hands with the aim to plunge through the Autobots cranial chamber.

Drift rolled to the side, barely missing the attack, yet this seemed to have been expected as Cyclonus refused to let his prey go, and dragged the blades through the Earth, swinging them after Drift, he struck the Autobots back mid-roll.

Drift could barely grunt or hiss in pain as the urge to distance himself from the threat overwrote the damage alerts blaring through his processor.  
He didn’t need them in order to feel the fresh Energon oozing down his back or the worried communications from his students.

Drift could feel the same tight embrace begin to coil around his ankle-joints again.  
Drifts subconscious coding responded instantly as he jumped and hopped further away from Cyclonus and the tight feeling subsided quickly.

Air intakes huffed as they recovered from the brief scuffle and he glared back at Cyclonus with his blades held high.  
It was still important not to show this foe any weakness.

Cyclonus hadn’t seemed to follow him, but watched him retreat to a safe distance.  
Drift looked to the ground, there was nothing to snare him but dust twitched and danced in the air as if being pulled along by invisible strings. Yet the dust dance show stopped abruptly a few earth-yards from Cyclonus.

So he had a limited area of effect for his tricks.  
Useful information.

Cyclonus bristled with irritation as Drift left this ‘area’ whether or not he noticed Drift’s discovery was not high on the need-to-know list as the Decepticon charged again, his serrated horns glinting with bloodlust.  
He was either going to slice this Autobot to pieces or gore him.

Bringing his own blades up, Drift readied himself to attack, there was no way his enemy wasn’t leaving himself open with each charge. Keeping his horns down at such an angle prevented any visual contact.  
Planting his pede’s firmly on the ground he readied himself for a swing.

Cyclonus turned to the right.  
Dropping his charge, the Decepticon went a different route, coming up on Drift’s flank in the blink of an Optic he let out a silent huff before attacking.

Drift had not expected him to change course, his plan relied upon a few things, one being that he wouldn’t - or couldn’t - change course mid-charge.

Matching the enemy's speed as best he could Drift only confronted him for a mere moment before a large paw of a clawed hand collided with both his face plates and shoulder strut.

Clattering to the ground Drift groaned, being slapped across the Scrapyard was something new.

The air rapidly increased in weight and any attempt Drift had begun to get himself upright was halted immediately.

Pinned, Drift was unable to retaliate as Cyclonus towered over him.  
Regardless, he kept his grip on his blades tight, his wrist and hands were still moveable to an extent.

Trying to avoid direct optical contact Drift looked around himself, there might be something he could use.

There wasn’t and with a sinking feeling he realised he wasn’t too far away from Fixit’s location, and that of the humans as they stood in the open returning his stare as they had their hands in the junk pile trying to retrieve Fixit.

“Rude Autobot” whirled in a gentled breath of air around him and Drift’s attention snapped back to the Decepticon whose hand wrapped around his foot.

=====================================================================

“Dad! Fixit!” Russell had grabbed Denny’s arm tightly, his nails digging in as he shook the limb desperately.

“I know son, I know!” Denny grabbed his son's arm trying to loosen his grip.

“It’s our fault!” Russell retracted his hand and instead grasped his face “We gotta get him!”

Russell vaulted over the chair he was sat on, ignoring the grunt from his father who dived face first into the seat, failing to grab the young human.

“Russell wait!” He recovered quickly and sprinted after his son who already had his hand on the door handle.

Russell’s jacket slipped through Denny’s fingers as the youngster bounded through the door.  
Denny cursed to himself as he struggled to keep up with his son, Drift had managed to get the Decepticon elsewhere but this was in no way safe.

Denny clasped his hands tightly around Russell’s shoulders as the child began tossing pieces of various collected items, desperately searching through the pile.

“Dad! Let go! The quicker we find him the quicker we can hide!” Russell shrugged off his dad’s grip with a worried glare “We have to get him!”

Denny sighed, he was right, they had a small window of opportunity here, they had to take it.  
Swallowing his concerns he forced himself to let go and step away from his son, putting his own hands in the pile he too began to dig and search.

Russell gasped, something familiarly orange poked out from under a large heavy miscellaneous-object-that-looked-like-garbage. Denny spotted it too and gave a name to whatever the item was as he quoted the obvious but Russell wasn’t listening he’d already began hurriedly shuffling his way over to it.

The duo was still half-buried in assorted items when a loud crash drew their attention.

Whatever had been happening Drift was now far-too-close to them, sprawled on the ground the Autobot clasped his weapons refusing to let itself go undefended.  
Drift met the human's gaze for a brief second before being distracted by the Decepticon.

Denny grasped Russell's shoulder as both humans felt their stomachs sink at the horrible sight.  
Russell dropped to the floor, kicking himself forwards he squirmed over to Fixit, grasping the only visible part of him.

“Fixit! Fixit! Get up we gotta move!” He hissed.  
Denny put his shoulder to the item trapping the Mini-Con and began slowly pushing it off, fear was already gripping his chest and the weight of this object made his lungs feel close to combusting.

“Fixiiiiiit!” Russell whined as he pulled the small alien from under his ‘tomb’ allowing his dad to breathe again.

Fixit was not unconscious but looked like he was staring into another Universe.  
Not daring to look up at what was going on with Drift Russell shook the Mini-Con while Denny called his name.  
Fixit’s optics shrank a little as he came around, looking at the two humans he seemed confused.

“Did you two get crushed as well?” He asked.

“No Fixit no one’s crushed!” Russell heaved a heavy sigh.

“So… I’m not bread? Um, d-dead?” Fixit held his own hands looking to them for answers as they put him back on his wheels.

Denny couldn’t help but grin at his small friend, the smile faded to a yelp of panic as a howl of pain echoed around the Scrapyard.

Not one of the three bothered to look for the noise as they fled the scene, diving to cover.

=====================================================================

Drift struggled to move under the invisible weight placed upon him, he tried moving his hands but that would be of no use, even if he could swing his swords he wouldn’t be able to put enough force behind them to do more than gently tap Cyclonus.

The very light squirming he could manage did nothing to loosen the grip around his foot.

Cyclonus had one hand free, claws drumming against his facemask in slight amusement as the other clasped Drifts foot tightly, the fruitless attempts at moving seemed to amuse him dearly.

A blade attached to a tail slithered into view and Drift struggled even more.  
Cyclonus allowed himself a brief moment of optical contact with his captive before bringing his tail down on the trapped foot.  
The sharp tip of the blade dragged itself along the underside of Drift’s foot.

The touch felt almost as if he was being tickled.  
By Death.

Drift couldn’t hold back involuntary jerks of movements that did nothing to help himself as the blade didn’t even try to pierce the plating on his foot, just scratch at it.

Too preoccupied with the discomfort of having something incredibly sharp, attached to someone incredibly dangerous touch at the relatively soft plating what happened next startled Drift.

The hand that was still around his ankle-joint clenched, talons dug easily into his systems, Energon seeped all over his foot as the vice-like grip forced it out. Not content with trying to crush the joint Cyclonus simultaneously twisted his hand sharply.

Drift felt several internal structures running along his ankle snap and buckle, and Drift howled.

Before the limb was rendered completely useless Cyclonus dropped it and grabbed the other foot.

“Y-you coward” Drift spat, his vocaliser jarring a little as a flood of alerts and damage notifications flooded his processor. “You just want t-to tooortureee me not f-f-fight! Quit playing games and fight me like a real warrior!”

The air around him snapped back to normal and Cyclonus stood up, his hand still around Drift’s ankle he pulled the Autobot up with him, dangling the orange mech in front of him, a snarl of a rumble reverberated around the dull blue mech's chest as he regarded the trapped cretin with contempt.

Biting back the continual pain notifications Drift did not waste this opportunity, He swung out with a sword, striking Cyclonus where his chest plate met his abdominal plates, the sword sliced a clear line along the Decepticons side.

Still not making a sound Cyclonus staggered back a few steps, throwing Drift away again his hand clasped at his new wound.  
Rivulets of sickly purple energon ran down his side and dribbled through his fingers.

Barely standing, on a damaged foot and shaken systems Drift held both swords up, readying himself for the inevitable backlash of his attack.  
Instead he looked at the Dark Energon covering one of his swords.  
Holding the blade away from himself he jammed it into the ground, and held up his one clean blade.

The Dark Energon had ceased to leak from his wound and Cyclonus let go of his side.  
His expression or body language did not change an inch but an unmistakable air of anger surrounded him.

“I see no true Warriors here” The wind whipped around the Scrapyard.

Drift was easily flung to the floor when Cyclonus charged at him, swinging a blade of compressed air at the Autobot, he may have deflected it with his sword but with one damaged foot the force of the motion floored him.

Cyclonus was over him in a moment, both blades swinging he rained down on Drift with continual slashes and stabs.

One sword and currently unable to stand up, Drift was purely on the defensive.  
He could move with his one good leg, slowly pushing himself along the ground he tried in vain to distance himself from the enemy.  
The slow and pathetic attempts did little as Cyclonus took one step and was on top of him again.

No one sword could handle the continual barrage forever, Drift’s blade chipped and dulled as sharp, compressed air battered it repeatedly. Part of drifts hands and forearm armour seeped energon, a particularly wide swing bypassed his meagre defences and sliced a new gash in his shoulder.

Not wasting much time Cyclonus was back at Drift’s front attacking his sword.

 

Keeping his weak defence in one place.

Drift continued his slow attempts at movements, but now knew he needed more than ever to get himself a few moments to recover.  
With his attacks focused Drift kicked out with his one good foot, jamming his heel into Cyclonus’s gut.

The action got him nothing but a scowl.

.:Master!:.

Drift huffed, he had been ignoring his student’s fearful communications, he could afford no distractions.

.:I have an idea:. Drift communicated to both at the same time, his own brief thought giving him a plan.

On the outside Drift gasped as Cyclonus stopped his endless assault just to land another hit on Drift this time giving the Autobot a matching wound across his own midsection.

.:Once you do that please get to the others, Ah!:. Drift hastily cut communications as he had barely any time to avoid the swipe aimed at his head. Saved only by a desperate bodily spasm originating from his self-preservation code a light cut still traced across his face.

Not allowing the next barrage to begin Drift jerked his arms out before him and let his students detach.

Slipstream streaked past Cyclonus’s helm, the blur of movement caught the Decepticons optic and his focus on Drift dropped.  
It dropped enough for Jetstorm to change direction mid-flight and smash into the Decepticon head-on.

Cyclonus stepped back as his face mask cracked, the two Mini-cons transforming and dropping behind him, diving behind a shelf, their distraction a success.

Cyclonus’s tail angrily whipped at the ground as his plates shifted as if he was going to follow suit and transform.

With fresh wounds Drift found himself needing to use his frayed sword to help his ascent.  
He was barely upright when a large hand spread out across his chest and Drift was back on the floor again.

 

Drift managed to catch a brief glimpse of Cyclonus reaching out before something heavy collided with his head, and all of his systems entered an involuntary reboot.

Satisfied with his temporarily immobilised prey Cyclonus stomped away.

=====================================================================

At the edge of the Scrapyard two Mini’s stood by the wall a grin plastered on the face of one, the other tried desperately to hold back their grin.

“Jetstorm that was very unwise! Master Drift won’t be happy” Slipstream fretted.

“It was a better distraction than just zipping past his head!” Jetstorm countered “Plus much more fun! I clocked him right in the jaw!”

“I know!” Slipstream cracked and a grin spread across his face “I bet that really did catch him off guard! That was brilliant!”

“I know that!” Jetstorm giggled, the two Mini’s sharing a moment of giddy excitement “I got that creep!”

“Yeah! Huh?” Quick loud thudding caught the attention of both Mini’s “Uh, let’s move” Slipstream caught a brief glimpse of something shiny and sharp as the duo went to move.

Jetstorm didn’t and the large clawed fist crashed against his entire body.

The wall disintegrated as Jetstorm was hit through, small body sailing out of the Scrapyard.

“Jetstorm!” Slipstream squeaked, panic and fear drove him to take one glimpse at their assailant.

Tall, menacing, a pair of dead optics glaring down at him.  
Everything Slipstream wanted to avoid.  
Cyclonus lowered himself and with an awkward limb-straining motion Slipstream dived through Jetstorm’s hole.

Jetstorm was limp and lying in the displaced earth his form had dug out.   
Slipstream grabbed onto his fellow student’s body leaning over it.  
At the very least he’d provide an extra astrosecond of protection before this Decepticon tore through him too.

The hole back into the Scrapyard was now filled with lots and lots of teeth, but nothing followed them.  
The sharp jaws that blocked the hole moved away and its footsteps got quieter.

It only wanted Jetstorm.

=====================================================================

Drift awoke to hearing the distressed yell of one of his students.

“Jetstorm!” echoed in the distance.

A myriad of emotions buzzed through Drift’s processor, the first one was a far too frequent feeling of irritation at Jetstorm’s impulsiveness as it had once again clearly landed him in trouble.  
It was instantly overridden by fear and panic.

He knew his students may have tried something extra to distract this Decepticon, he still let them get in harm’s way just to give himself a few seconds.  
Although he had hoped for them to use the opportunity to get away from the danger that still loomed with them being attached to him, he had still allowed them to enter a dangerous place.

Flicking away anything of no importance Drift hobbled to his feet as fast as possible, it was still painful and inhibiting his movements but Drift refused to acknowledge his broken ankle or the small patch of Energon weeping from his forehelm, and stumbled as quickly as he could towards the origin of the yell.

Staggering to the end of the pathway he got a first-hand look at Cyclonus’s alt mode.

Twisting around on four powerful legs the dragon turned back to him and snorted.  
Cyclonus was going to finish the fight in this form.

Drift pulled himself out of the way, using a nearby shelf as leverage to avoid the charging dragon.

Wings splayed out and Cyclonus turned sharply already back on Drift.

Hauling himself up the shelf Drift was only distantly aware of the cracking snap as the dragon's jaws closed on the empty space he had once occupied.

Wielding a now quite unimpressive sword, Drift tried to swipe at Cyclonus, the blade only scraped uselessly against his horns.

The dragon only took a single wing beat to get level with Drift as the Autobot balanced precariously, jaws spread the dragon managed a grating roar as it lunged forwards.

Drift wobbled dangerously upon his perch but took the chance to swipe at his neck.  
He landed the hit but with a dawning sense of horror Drift realised that in this form his swords would do barely any damage at all.

Cyclonus snarled, triumphant his tail lashing out and slicing a gash into Drifts undamaged leg and toppling him from the shelf.

Drift still grasped his sword desperately, the damaged implement very well being the barrier between him and a potentially life-ending move.

He looked to see Cyclonus rear up, his head shook and he snarled before thudding back down.  
Drift held up his sword to block whatever came next.

Cyclonus swung his long neck around, head ramming sharply into the shelf Drift was previously perched on.  
Drift’s sword slipped from his grasp as he reached out in front of himself, the shelf collapsing on top of him.

Squirming beneath this new weight Drift tried to grab for his sword again a pang of panic jolting through him as he realised it was no longer in his hands.

The thudding of Cyclonus’s feet changed tempo as the dragon reared up again, only now he brought down the full force of his weight onto the shelf, enjoying the wheeze of a grunt it elicited from the trapped party.

=====================================================================

 

From a distance Steeljaw couldn’t keep his optics off the fight.  
He couldn’t tell if his impromptu partner-in-crime was serious about this fight or just gauging what type of enemy they were up against.

While still shielded by the wall Steeljaw could see Cyclonus bob up and down stomping on a toppled shelf, it reminded him more of a childish game, like a well fed Cybercat slapping about a terrified Zap mouse with no intention of actually eating it.

He turned to the stasis pod and started clawing at the locks, if Cyclonus was going to waste time then he could at least free this Decepticon, there was no way he was carrying this lump back to the cave.

Well he tried to, until a flash of white plates caught his attention.  
Ears perking up Steeljaw’s attention was back on the Autobot’s base.

The other one, Strongarm, had got back.  
How long she had been back he did not know but she seemed to be waiting for something rather than diving in and attacking.

=====================================================================

Cyclonus thudded down upon the shelf again and again, his speed picked up a little when Drift’s grunts sounded more and more pained.

Drift managed to grab his sword, and jammed it through an opening it.  
It was never going to work and barely even reached Cyclonus, but it got him to stop.

Taking a few steps back Cyclonus reached out with a forearm to grab at the shelf unaware that he was now a perfect shot.

A horrible garbled hiss of a gasping wail escaped the dragon, clearly shocked by a sudden pain yet struggling to control its own voice.

Drift struggled beneath the shelf but peered out to see what happened.

Strongarm stood triumphantly next to where she had been hiding, Decepticon hunter in hand, Cyclonus had spun round to face her revealing the wound on his haunches where she shot him.

Yet Drift found himself unable to cheer or feel relief.  
Strongarm, as dutiful to the rules as ever barked at Cyclonus telling him his rights as a prisoner, all while missing the bloodlust that darkened the Decepticons face.

Drift could only yell warnings silently as the words died in his vocal processor.

Unphased by Strongarms words Cyclonus took a few short stomps towards her before drawing up to his full height, wings splayed he looked over her his jaws widening.

Strongarm didn’t have a moment to react before she was hauled off the ground.

Jaws clasped around her waist, Decepticon hunter flying out of her hands as Cyclonus lifted her above his head.

Her screams echoed around the entire surrounding area as several dagger-like teeth sunk into her.  
The external connection on Cyclonus’s jaws clenched and tightened and his jaws sank into the Autobot further.

By now her screams were unearthly too, nothing but pure pain as several puncture wounds seeped vital Energon.  
It was only when her struggling slowed and her hoarse screaming died down to a wheeze that Cyclonus dropped her.

His attention went elsewhere for a few moments, then without a word he walked away, not even acknowledging Drift crawling towards his fallen comrade in a desperate fervour, her name the only thing escaping his mouth.

=====================================================================

Out in the woods, even Steeljaw had a hand clasped to his oral unit, his ears flattened against his helm. He had never heard such a desperate primal scream of pain in years, he had hoped never to again, but now it was ringing in his audials.

Cyclonus revealed his new position as he flew out of the Scrapyard now holding two stasis pods, he took a few wingbeats to circle over Steeljaws position as if threatening him to run away.

To escape the monsters.

The Energon coating his jaws dared him to run.

Swallowing Steeljaw strained and brought the stasis pod onto his shoulders and heaving its weight along he followed after the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not start adding some illustrations to this story! So yeah... Keep an eye out it miiiight happen. If I can stop procrastinating art-wise.


	11. SCREAM

In the distant, empty and blank landscape a trio of Autobots stepped out from a Ground bridge.

Everything was still dusty and dreary, the red Autobot quipped about something and the yellow one groaned and hissed something back while the green one moved away.

“Grim! Where are you going!?” Bumblebee spun about a distinct urgency to his voice after his brief distraction with Sideswipe.

“I’m heading to the nearest water supply” The Dinobot slowed down just a little but kept up a light pace.

“No, no you don’t, search first, then you can wash off!” Bumblebee scurried to Grimlock's side.

“Uuuuh, maybeeeee, maybe the Decepticons went to the water too!” He quickly defended his choice “Maybe they wanna wash the dirt off ‘em too! An maybe clean off their injury? From… y’know, their uh symbols” the big guy’s thought line trailed off as he spoke.

Bumblebee was halfway through opening his mouth before Sideswipe butted in  
“Hey man, he’s got a point, besides not like either of us know where they might’ve gone! Let the big guy follow his dino-instinct-code or whatever”.

Bumblebee frowned and felt the urge to argue but Sideswipe backed up his desire to get Grimlock to water, as he waved his hand in front of his nasal plates with an urgent expression, while glancing back to make sure Grimlock didn’t catch wind of what he was implying.

Maybe cooling off could do them all good.   
They couldn’t have gone too far taking it slow couldn’t hurt.

The sandy expanse started to give way to slightly more life-filled areas, greenery dotted the landscape in greater and greater quantities.

Every plate on Grimlock’s body shuddered to a thunderous life as he bolted forth, the glittering promise of water too tempting to resist.   
His form catapulted a shower of glistening water droplets over the surrounding areas as it plunged into the water.

Drizzled with the spray Bumblebee and Sideswipe watched the Dinobot sink happily, letting the water lap at his joints, the duo not even questioning how far they must’ve gone to find such a place.

Bumblebee turned to look at Sideswipe a thought crossing his processor, that hadn’t occurred to him, apart from the dawning realisation that maybe they weren’t exactly where Fixit had claimed their location to be.  
“He didn’t actually smell that bad did he?”

“Eeeh bad enough” Sideswipe shrugged.

Bumblebee found himself turning inland, he could feel the plates on his forehead twist sharply as a deep frown bore itself into his features casting shadows over his face.  
He knew he should relax, just a little, they were in danger yes, but stressing out wasn’t going to sort out the problem any quicker.  
But the memory, the feel of that substance it was too much, he couldn’t stop himself from becoming distressed at the very mention.

Giggles and cackling roused his focus back to the world around him.  
Turning back to his cohorts they were already goofing off, Sideswipe looked like he’d been told the best joke he’d ever heard and Grimlock repeatedly tried to find a balance in the water with his weight and pose, trying to make himself float. An arguably impossible thing for him.

“Heh-hey t-tell ‘Bee what’ya told me!” Sideswipe was the first to notice him and Grimlock quickly stopped splashing about in the water to look to him as well.

“I was sayin’ back on Cybertron I had a group of pals, my ‘homies’ you could say, and we used to do this aaaallll the time! We’d find a big lake and the last one in was a rusty spanner!” He laughed a big toothy grin stretched out on his face   
“Then we used to wrestle! Oh yeah! That was fun! Sludge always had the upper hand ‘cos he was the biggest but y’can’t keep me down!” As if to illustrate his point the Dinobot flexed his arms with glee.

“Yeah yeah, tell ‘im the next bit!” Sideswipe waved his arms to try and jog the Dinobots spiel further.

“Right, well I was tellin’ about my pals, right? An’ it turns out one of them, heh heh, one of them? His name is considered dirty on parts of the Earth!” Grimlock clasped his hands to his mouth, hiding his giggling grin like he was an excited infant and Sideswipe cackled loudly.

“Yeah! The dude’s name is an insult here!” The red bot wheezed.

Bumblebee finally let a genuine smile creep onto his face.  
That was pretty funny.  
With all the differences in their species, something like this was bound to happen, and before long he found a gentle chuckle rolling from his vocal unit.

“Oh finally! He laughs!” Sideswipe grinned slapping Bee on the back “Bro, you gotta tell us what this guy was like!”

Grimlock who had been chortling along with his friends stopped abruptly and thought for a few moments.

“Yeah” He nodded to himself “If you told him about this and laughed? He’d straight-up mess you guys up”

Bumblebee and Sideswipe both cooled off with their own laughter.

“Yeah, he was the fighter of the gang! Even more so than me! He had horns too so you always had to dance around him when he charged at ya’! Had a meeeaaaan temper on him too…” Grimlock seemed to be losing himself in his thoughts.  
“When he ran about you could see the prints of his feet in the sands practically the next day! Like all the little dips along this beach! He was tough as nails and mean and tended to wreck things more than me…” Grimlock’s look strained a little “Might’ve had a bit of an anger problem, honestly, well I say ‘might’...”

His audience had lost interest in him and turned to the beach.  
Several little dips wandered their way across the sandy surface, their numbers great as if it were a well-used pathway.

“You mean these are... footprints?” Bumblebee asked pausing before he found the last word as if his question had gotten lost as he spoke.

 

“Well” Sideswipe ran a hand over his helm like he was fixing imaginary hair “There is too many for it to be just coincidence, I was going to point it out next, it was the exact thing I was totally thinking about”

Grimlock ignored him and shuffled out of the water, his hulking mass dragging copious amounts of the fluid with it as he leaned over to examine the marks.

“Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyup” he concluded “Sla- I mean Mr. Grumpypants left marks like that in the sand, he wasn’t the heaviest of us - Sludge held that title too - but he sure stomped down heavy on the beach, his imprint would last a loooong while”

“Oh my PRIMUS!” Bee jerked upright “You were right Sideswipe!”

“I’d say ‘of course I was’ but I’m lost here”

“Which way Grimlock?!” Bumblebee grasped the Dinobots' cheeks and secured his attention with unwavering optical contact.

“Uhhh” The Dinobot shrank back a little “Which way where?”

“Which way does your instinctual code tell you?” Bee hissed excitedly gently squeezing his friend's face.

“UH” Grimlock was still a little confused and panicked, without a further word he jutted his arm out and pointed a direction down the beach.

“PERFECT!” Bee grinned and practically dropped the Dinobots' face.  
With an excited flurry of movements, the yellow Autobot was already speeding down the beach leaving behind a rather bemused duo.

“Did I really do that?” Grimlock asked.

 

Grimlock and Sideswipe took far longer than expected to catch up to Bumblebee, their squad leader managing to speed across the sandy landscape in record timing.

The further along they got, the more the dips in the sand looked like footprints as they became less and less eroded by the tide.

Footprints that seemed to be going in the opposite direction but the thought didn’t cross a single processor as the trio hurried to regroup.

They seemed to be miles and miles out of their way when Bumblebee dropped, face first into the sand his doorwings splayed out as he pressed his body down.

Sideswipe and Grimlock crashed into each other in a tangle of limbs as they struggled to stop in time.

“Bee! What the hell!?” Sideswipe’s voice was muffled but irate as he squirmed free of the Dinobot.

Neither stood up as Bumblebee grabbed their wrists and held them down.  
Peering down along the beach the only noise the Autobot made was something akin to a wheeze as he waved his hands, pointing everywhere in an energetic motion but mostly in front of them.

“At last” Eventually eeked its way from his vocaliser.

Grimlock and Sideswipe looked to each other and then looked to the beach.

Far off in the distance, even by Cybertronian standards, there was a tall smudge in the water.  
Certainly too tall to be a natural outcropping.  
It was certainly not a natural formation when it bent over, peering at something in the water.

“Oh my god, we actually found one of them?” Sideswipe had a look of disbelief “This actually worked?”

Grimlock shrugged “The quicker the better” He muttered giving Sideswipe a look as he glanced down at Bumblebee.

“Yeah” Sideswipe said, nodding at his friend “Let’s go confront the bugger, we’ll get him caught in no time, and then no more, heh, bark Energon, right Bee?”

“What?” Bumblebee’s helm snapped up to look at his friend “We can’t just go straight up to him! We need to plan this! This is dangerous!”

“Well sure” Sideswipe held back a small giggle as Bumblebee ignored his wording but continued to stare wide-opticed as he stood up, followed by Grimlock “I mean we never catch a prisoner the first time round so we might as well just see what the guy’s like! Probably weak from containment an’ stuff right?”

Bumblebee frowned and Grimlock nodded  
“Yeah Bee, when HAVE we ever caught a prisoner the first time round?”

“Well-”

“Exactly so move your caboose” Sideswipe gave a tug at Bumblebee’s doorwing making him scramble upright.

“This plan is insane!” He still gawked at the duo who were a few steps ahead of him.

“Psch! Yeah” Sideswipe waved his hand “He’s gonna spew Dark Energon all over us and we’ll be shambling around trying to eat your processor!”  
His remark found funny by no one but himself and Grimlock.

“That is not remotely funny”

“Why? Scared I’ll nibble on you first? You should be more scared about Grimlock, he could take your whole head, not just your processor!”

“Yeah! Even as a zombie I’d be top Dino!”

“Do you two even hear yourselves!?”

“Nah man, but if we keep talking he will” Sideswipe surprisingly shushed the conversation with something sensible.

Their brief walk had brought them closer and closer to the Deception.  
From his helm alone it was easy to identify this one as Galvatron - Bringing back that shaky feeling of unease to Bumblebee’s systems - rather than the horned fellow, then again it wouldn’t be pleasant regardless of which one it was.

Whether or not he had noticed them or even cared remained to be seen as regardless of their distance to him, he stayed hunched over the water staring intently at the shapes beneath him.  
It seemed that he had been in that spot for a long enough time that some of the native sea life had begun to satisfy their own curiosity and were darting in and out, between his dark-plated legs.

He was taller than any of the three Autobots near to him, purple and spiky, even from the angle he was facing a scar running across his chest was visible, yet it was almost hard to find the strange looking mech as intimidating as his mugshot while he quietly cooed at the fish around his ankles without a care in the Universe.

“OH my god!” Sideswipe blurted out utterly destroying any sense of stealth they may have had.

Galvatron turned to look at them, a look of confusion but also delighted surprise danced in an almost creepy fashion across his face plates.  
He seemed far too welcoming in the way he turned around fully to face the three of them, his rather daunting appearance contrasting starkly with the wide placid smile he wore.

Both Bumblebee and Grimlock weren’t sure who to stare at more. Galvatron or Sideswipe who continued to laugh.

“You’re a GOAT!” He cackled.

Forgetting any possible danger the trio might have been in the red Autobot bounded up to Galvatron his feet splashing water everywhere as he got a fair distance towards their person of focus.

Seeing Galvatron in person did bring new features to light.  
Features that - at Sideswipe gleefully pointed out - resembled an Earthen farm animal.  
His face tapered out into a fairly short snout, the horns on his helm grew out as if he were a Bovicon, even the aperture’s of his optics resembled the horizontal slits of a Goat's eye.

It did make him a little less scary when looking at him like that.

“Oh my god! Scream! Hah! I bet you, big guy, could make the best scream!” Sideswipe had seemingly forgotten everything and instead started to strike up a conversation “Oh man, I have wasted so many of my ‘missions’ watching those videos on the human web! Do you scream?”

Galvatron seemed to be enjoying the chatter.

It was creepy.

All while Sideswipe talked his optics closed as if content and his smile never wavered.  
He only opened them to look at his new ‘friend’ once the chatter ended in a question.

Gradually Galvatron leaned over so that his face was as level to Sideswipes as he could manage.

With Sideswipes full attention he gave a gentle nod.

“Oh man!” said Sideswipe his words laced with soft giggles as his amusement ebbed away “You’re much more chill than your photo! Maybe this can all g-”

Sideswipe didn’t manage another sound.

As if hearing some silent cue Galvatron screamed.

Bumblebee and Grimlock slammed their hands to their audials but the horrendous sound still prevailed, like the noise of a murder echoing around their cranial chambers.

Never before had any of them heard such a scream, it may as well have been the screeching sirens of hell calling out across the galaxy to any wayward monster.

Sideswipes arms and face dropped, twisted in a shocked pain as he suffered the horror of a front row seat to Galvatron's scream of the damned.

No one could tell if he had stopped or not, the horrible sound still burned in their processors regardless of what they did until Sideswipe dropped.

The Autobot fell limp into the water below him and Galvatron straightened himself up, clearing his throat out and flashing a toothy fanged grin at the temporarily deafened Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who know who exactly Grimlock is referring to.


	12. Silent scuffle

The ringing shriek refused to die.

The world wobbled and shook in its wake.

Bumblebee could barely stand upright, the shaking world caused him to double over, his feet moved without his consent and suddenly all sense of navigation was lost from his circuits.

Grimlock seemed to be handling it better or at the very least his limbs had locked in place and he didn’t stagger about. His head traced invisible circles in the air as his audials were no doubt still ringing.

Sideswipe was still out of it.  
His optics were open and bright, so he was conscious on some level.

Even so, his frozen face didn’t betray any emotion as Galvatron grabbed his chest plate and picked him up with one hand.

The Decepticon seemed intensely amused at Sideswipes body flopping around in his grasp powerless to move.  
His lip plates moved but he must’ve been the only one still able to hear his own voice.

Having long since abandoned any hope of staying vertical Bumblebee had already plowed into the sand. His vision still shaking too wildly to even begin lip-reading.

Something must have happened because Galvatron switched his attention from his Sideswipe-ragdoll to him.  
Bumblebee became aware that he was speaking.

He couldn’t hear what he was saying.  
He wanted to call out to Sideswipe.  
It’s what he was trying to do, the sight of his limp body thoroughly distressing.  
He put more force into what he was saying, yelling something.

He hoped he was calling out to Sideswipe.  
He had no idea what he was saying through his dazed panic.

Dear Primus Bee hoped he was actually yelling real words and not garbled noise.

He just wanted Sideswipe to respond, any indication of life.

Clearly whatever he had said didn’t keep Galvatron interested for long as he quickly returned his attention to Sideswipe.  
Continuing to bounce his droopy body about, he even.. Sniffed it?

Bumblebee couldn’t tell his vision went blurry as his optics focused and then refocused trying to settle his view of the world into something manageable.

Through brief intervals of decent visuals, he could see Galvatron talk more clearly.  
Focusing on his face he tried to make out some of the words he was cooing to Sideswipes immobile form.  
“Brother… Twin... Cybertron… ?”

His vision stabilized completely and Bumblebee shot up.

He may not be able to hear yet but at least he felt stable enough to walk.

So he ran.

With a stumbling start, he pelted towards the water, towards Galvatron, towards his captive friend.

If he could fully process sound again he would’ve heard Galvatron say  
“Well have him then”

He was expecting to grapple with Galvatron and pull Sideswipe from his grasp.  
Or well he had hoped to.  
He didn’t expect for Galvatron to idly flick Sideswipe at him sending them both rolling back onto the beach.

Dazed the only thing Bumblebee managed was to grab onto Sideswipe and shake him to some kind of life.  
Primus, he really did hope he was saying actual words.

Having recovered at least all of his motor functions Grimlock abandoned both of his friends to the beach as he decided to take on this joke one-on-one.

He charged forwards and clattered into Galvatron.  
Galvatron ducked slightly letting Grimlocks snapping jaws go over one shoulder but he still took the brunt of the charge.

Grimlock dug his hands into Galvatron's sides trying to wrench his feet from the ground but Galvatron pushed him back, wrapping his own arms around the Dinobots neck, he returned the movement and shook Grimlock from side to side.

Changing tactic Grimlock tried to use his weight to his advantage and tried to force the bigger bot to the ground. It had little effect as Galvatron chose to start pushing him.

Finding some kind of footing in the loose sands under the water in which he stood, Galvatron started forcing Grimlock back, the Autobot’s feet finding no adequate footing in the sands to stop himself from being pushed out the water.

With an unheard satisfied grunt, Galvatron pushed Grimlock back onto the beach, breaking the hold either of them had on each other.

Grimlock seemed to have immense difficulty standing up but he still rolled into the water, kicking out with his legs the Dinobot lunged at Galvatron, but something under the water grabbed him and he instead plunged into the water.

On the beach, Bumblebee’s processor throbbed angrily. His vision was almost back to normal but he still could barely pick up a sound at best he was mildly aware of some kind of muted thumping.

Regardless of his own situation, Bumblebee tried fruitlessly to get Sideswipe to sit up but his body was still limp and motionless, he seemed to have not improved a bit since he was screamed at, the proximity clearly having an effect.

After letting him slump down into the sand yet again Bumblebee stopped trying.  
Casting a glance back to the water, Grimlock seemed to be trying to fight Galvatron but for whatever reason, he seemed stuck, flat on his front in the water, struggling against some unseen bonds as water splashed wildly about him.

Pulling himself upright Bumblebee found standing upright much easier than before, even if he felt like he stood up too quickly sending another wave of unease through him.

Biting his lower lip plate Bumblebee pushed any sense of unease aside and ran at Galvatron again.

Galvatron twisted round to face him.  
All the water being kicked up around Grimlock ceased to move and leapt at Bumblebee.

The Autobot had barely any time to register what exactly was happening as a spout of water slapped him on the chest plate and Bumblebee was once again getting to know the sand up close and personal.

Feeling whatever had been holding onto him let go, Grimlock sprang up.  
His senses had returned enough to register himself roaring victoriously as he lunged forwards.

A satisfying clang was wasted on the still struggling audials of the Autobots as Grimlock headbutted Galvatron in the abdomen making him stagger back a few steps.

He clearly landed a good hit as Galvatron doubled over heaving and coughing, his internal engine spluttering as he coughed some kind of goop up.

A weak spot!

Grimlock spun around without a moment to lose, his hefty tail slamming into Galvatron’s gut.

The Decepticon tried meekly to grasp hold of Grimlock's tail but a horrible gurgle spewed from his mouth as he heaved up more frothy foam-like goo.  
Grimlock easily withdrew his tail from his foes grasp as Galvatron struggled to cycle air properly.

Without a sound Galvatron suddenly dropped backwards denying Grimlock a follow-up attack, vanishing beneath the water as he managed to swim into the deeper waves.

Gone from his sight, Grimlock allowed himself to dizzily stagger backwards, his hands clasped his head and he groaned.

“Beeeee my head still hurts!” He groaned, his voice muffled to even himself.

Clearly having recovered enough to hear Bumblebee nodded to him.

“Grim?” He said squinting a little “Everything is still muted but I think I can hear again, can you?”

“Mmm” Grimlock's face scrunched up as he nodded.

It felt like forever for their systems to calm down after that screaming shock even if his internal chronometer recorded so little time passing.

The water clamped down on Grimlock's feet and the Dinobot immediately wobbled, looking down as if he’d see the culprit.

Instead, he was once again forced to his front as Bumblebee called to him.  
Casting a glance back to the water there was no denying the culprit.

Behind him, the water bubbled aggressively and splashed about as something seemed to almost flash away under its frothing surface.

The waters frenzied thrashing subsided minimally as - evoking the feel of an old Earth movie - it gave way to the monster below it.

Grimlock stared stunned as an echoed roar challenged his superiority.

A thick body, covered in dark plates and decorated with purple ones rose from the waves.  
Four thick legs lifted the webbed form up effortlessly as from its chest three long necks sprouted.  
Three furious heads waved around in coordinated chaos each hissing and growling their sounds echoing against each other.

Each head was adorned with a tri-pointed crest and after issuing one last challenge of a roar the Hydra focused all six optics on the three of them.

Lip plates peeled backwards and it hissed.

Galvatron dared them to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 12 chapters in, I'm curious Ao3 crowd, any feedback? Enjoying it so far? I hope you are! I hope to give you some Illustrations soon! I just need to fix up Galvatron and Cyclonus' s design.
> 
> When I do get to doing that if you see a chapter marked with a "*" Then that'll mean I added an image. Although I may just add a bonus chapter for extra miscellaneous art works related to this story.


	13. King Galvadorah vs Grimzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to get some illustration done for this chapter but Galvatron was being a pain to design, so sorry!.  
> But keep an eye out for a "*" on this chapter's title as I will most likely come back and add images here once the designs are finished.

Whether it was the trio of long necks or the thick barrel-body or both, Galvatron loomed quite menacingly on the shoreline.

Three heads barked out a screeching roar that seemed to echo with each head.

“Oh” Grimlock stood up “Now you’re talkin’ MY language!”

Grimlock wasted no time in making Bumblebee regret his newly returned hearing as he bellowed back a return roar at the highest volume he could manage.

With the challenge made and set, the two behemoths advanced on each other.  
Thick bodies waded through the water as they circled each other with a predatory menace.

Grimlocks minimal sense of patience gave way first and the Dinobot charged, ramming his head into Galvatron’s chest and grabbing at his shoulders he tried shoving the Decepticon down again.

It was less successful than the last time, none of Galvatron's four legs so much as moved.

Like snakes striking their target, all three of his heads curled downwards, one latched onto Grimlocks neck and the other on his shoulder and the last on his hip.  
Grimlock squeaked as the three heads hoisted him above the water, his body visibly tightening as Galvatrons teeth dug into him, clamping down on enough sensors to prevent his foe from moving at full capacity.

Unwilling to leave Sideswipe again, Bumblebee pulled out his Decepticon hunter.  
Noticing the not-so-subtle weapon, Bumblebee didn’t have a chance to use it before Grimlock was swung in his direction leaving him no way of firing without blasting through the Dinobot first.

It was a quiet standoff for a few moments as Galvatron continued to flaunt his ‘shield’ until Bumblebee relented and lowered his weapon.

Satisfied, Galvatron allowed Bumblebee his friend back and tossed the Dinobot at him.

The glorious mess of Autobots before him brought a set of grins to Galvatrons faces.  
The proverbial cherry on top was the now bent and rather useless Decepticon hunter in their leader's hand.

Grimlock, however, didn’t seem to care that he stood on his friends while standing up, his Optics bright with the famed fighting fury of a Dinobot.  
He was not interested in them right now.

Gleeful in his foes continued challenge three heads squeaked and screeched, goading his foe into another charge as his body lowered down as if making itself a target.

Grimlock took the bait and charged, yelling furiously with arms outstretched he collided roughly with the Decepticon, once more having no effect on his foe.  
Undeterred Grimlock continued to push into Galvatron his feet digging deep grooves into the ground.

With no arms of his own like this Galvatron flailed his heads, each one arcing down to slam into Grimlock’s back, the heads tucked down allowing the horns to clash with metal.

With dents slowly appearing in his back Grimlock growled painfully releasing Galvatrons shoulders and grabbing onto his necks.

The two outer heads screeched as Grimlock gripped onto them.  
Changing tact Grimlock lurched backwards hauling Galvatron a few steps forwards.

Picking a head, Galvatrons central head whirled down clasping onto one of the offending arms, teeth grinding through the outer plating as Grimlock winced and moaned, refusing to let go even as Energon seeped from the deepening wound.

Instead, he mimicked the tactic, darting forwards Grimlock clamped his jaws down on the remaining neck and Galvatron shrieked furiously.

Rearing up Galvatron hauled Grimlock out of the water as his massive weight swung the Dinobot about with ease.

Front legs free, Grimlock had a fleeting moment of realisation before both front legs slammed into his gut and Grimlock dropped like a stone.

His wheezing vents whirred angrily as Grimlock staggered to his feet.  
His own teeth did nothing but dent the central neck but Galvatron still wore a look of offended disgust on all three faces.

Grimlock charged Galvatron again, still yelling out his anger.

The central head swung down to snap at him but Grimlock seemed to know this would happen and he lurched to the side letting Galvatron get a mouthful of air.

His victory was short-lived as a side-head easily spun round and snapped onto Grimlock's tail, stopping the Dinobot in his tracks.

Pounding through the water Galvatron spun on the spot, kicking up swathes of water as he dragged Grimlock around, launching him into deeper waters.

With an angry snarl, he waded into the deep determined not to allow the Autobot any respite.

Bumblebee watched as Grimlock clearly had a similar idea and the duo met halfway.  
Their bodies half-submerged, the scene resembled an old movie ‘Bee had once watched.

The partially submerged beast hissed and growled at each other, both taking swings and snapping at each other, barely changing their position.

Grimlock was at a clear disadvantage in the water, his bulk was not as welcomed in the water's depth as Galvatrons was as the Deception displayed better agility, avoiding all of Grimlock's attacks but still knocking him about furiously.

Grimlock tried backing away to the shallows but Galvatron wouldn’t have it.  
With a loud bellow, Galvatron reared back and slammed into the water, waves circled out from his form as he kicked up a fuss.

The ripple focused in Grimlocks direction swelling out into a wave it knocked the Autobot down, further into their watery arena.

Out of sight of the beach, Galvatron followed Grimlock down under the water.

Fish swam away in a panic from the two behemoths as they fearfully flitted around cities of watery flora.

Galvatron grinned as the Dinobot made a beeline for the shallows once again.  
The Decepticon refused to let him out of range, even if his awkward struggle in the water was amusing, and quickly followed him.

The water shimmered slightly as Grimlock was launched upwards with a liquid sucker punch.

He was barely back on the underwater ground when it happened again, the water’s flow changed rapidly and Grimlock's face was rammed to the floor.

The show was clearly entertaining but Galvatron had enough and grabbed Grimlocks foot in his jaws, he swung the Autobot upwards before bringing him back down again the repeated motions kicking up layers of dirt, staining the waters with a murky taint.

Grimlock grabbed the sodden earth beneath him repeatedly trying to get a hold of something to try and ground himself but the underwater earth pulled away easily in his grasp.

A small blue flash briefly pierced the darkness and Galvatron let go letting Grimlock scrabble to the relative safety of the shallow waters.

On the beach Bumblebee proudly held up a fully functional Decepticon hunter close to his optics aiming it into the water before him, while the bent one lay behind him.

Grimlock heaved a sigh of relief, at least until Galvatron charged out from the water behind him roaring angrily.

Bumblebee had moved the still incapacitated Sideswipe away from the water but the fleeting panic that flashed across his faceplates was that of someone who knew it wasn’t enough.

The sheer amount of water displacement spread across the beach, soaking everyone.

Galvatron crashed into Grimlock, violently toppling the Dinobot into the wet sandy sludge.  
In an instant, his three heads were sinking their dental units into his hide.

Bumblebee faltered, he needed to help but his failed attempt at moving Sideswipe still left him an immobile easy target should Galvatron stop fighting Grimlock.

He could feel a shiver run up his legs and it gave him an idea.

Grimlock was still locked in his struggle, both parties choosing to snarl and spit at each other with animalistic fury.

Grimlock kicked out with his legs and hit the hydra in the gut, prompting the quadruped terror to back off, at least enough for him to stand.

Galvatron snarled angrily, his three heads waved about threateningly curling back like snakes preparing to strike at a helpless rodent.

His front hooves jabbed Grimlock in the hip and the Dinobot went staggering forwards barely keeping upright.

With the hydra’s rear facing him, Bumblebee raised Sideswipe’s Decepticon hunter focusing on the idea of both a taser and stun baton he hoped it would work as he brought the device crashing down on Galvatron’s hips.

The Decepticon hunter cracked furiously as electricity arced across Galvatron and sent waves of electrical charge through the water.

The charge merely tingled Bumblebee and Grimlock as all of the weapons energy focused into Galvatron.

The Decepticons body twisted up the moment the weapon met his armor. Three heads on crooked necks snapped up to the sky letting out a mixture of a haunting wail and tortured shriek.

Galvatron shuddered under the electrical assault his screech quickly dying out to an irritated warbling.

One head cast back a scowl to Bumblebee, giving the Autobot his only warning.

Galvatron’s back legs raised off the floor as he kicked out with both hooves like an angry Equicon.

Bumblebee could only wheeze as he felt his chest plate buckle under the Decepticons hooves as he was catapulted far away from the fight.

Thoroughly enraged the Decepticon returned to Grimlock, meeting the Autobot halfway through his charge and barrelling through the attack like Grimlock was nothing.

Galvatron ducked down grabbing the floored Autobots tail in his jaws, yanking Grimlock off the ground he snarled as he bit down, covering the Dinobot’s tail in streams of Energon, revelling in the pained wails of his prey.

Dropping Grimlock to the floor Galvatron kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling further through the sand.

Nowhere near satisfied Galvatron turned to watch Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot was still flat out on the floor but Galvatron did not stop watching him as he circled around to the other side of the dazed Grimlock.

Rearing up, Galvatron crashed down onto the Dinobots back, his fore-hooves causing massive dents in the beaten Autobots hide.

Galvatron reared up again and slammed down once more, never removing his gaze from Bumblebee, who was slowly beginning to pull himself upright.

The clashing and crunching of metal was all Bumblebee could hear right now, a pained grunt or wheeze broke through every now and then but the constant roars and hissing of Grimlocks fight had ceased.

Bumblebee felt hopeful for a few moments before he finally got sight of what was causing the ruckus.

By now Grimlock’s back was mottled with dents and craters as Galvatrons massive weight slammed down repeatedly into his battered body.  
Galvatron wasn’t even paying the beaten Autobot any attention but was staring Bumblebee in the Optics.

It sent shivers down Bumblebee's spinal strut.

“Godzilla save me!” Grimlocks panicked voice yelled out unnoticed through their staring match.


	14. Back to Base

It was a mess.

An absolute mess.

Bumblebee only hoped things were running smoothly back at their base.

Galvatron gave a harsh and deliberate kick to the top of Grimlock’s tail near its base, stripping off outer plating and allowing sparking wires to flop out. Grimlock stopped moving after this and sunk into the sand, a sad huff the only response to his defeat.

“Hah... Hahaaa” Galvatron chuckled as he stepped away from Grimlock, the Decepticons sides heaved as he began to wheeze and pant “and I’M the one who's running low on Energon!”

Bumblebee grasped Sideswipes still functional Decepticon hunter and held it out before him, he couldn’t focus on a form for it to take but prayed that merely brandishing it would keep him away.

Unphased Galvatron reverted to his bipedal mode, hunched over he had his hands on his knees and coughed up more gunge, it must be the energy retardant substances he was forced to consume keeping his internals dry and running on minimal energy.

“Oh please” Galvatron finally stood up to face Bumblebee, his face returning to an all-too-innocent looking smile “Is that any way to treat an old friend”

“There’s no way YOU’RE a friend!” Bumblebee spat gripping the hunter tighter.

Galvatron laughed, the loud cackle rolled around the surrounding beach in a unnervingly jovial way.

“Well surely you recognise me, don’t you?” Galvatron had started advancing on Bumblebee, arms spread like he was nothing more than a placid mech greeting the day with kindness.

“I know WHO you look like, but that’s all I want to know, I don’t want anything to do with a monster like you unless you’re safely inside a stasis pod!” Bumblebee fought the urge to run, he might have a chance against Galvatron now he was tired from fighting Grimlock but given everything that happened, he did not want to take that chance.

“Monster?” Galvatron's face drooped, he was almost hurt by the remark “Monster? Me? You barely know me and want to call me that?” The Decepticon was within arms reach now and still Bumblebee found the Decepticon hunter to be useless in his arms.

“You tried to kill my friends! My team!” Bee squawked angrily trying not to let his size get to him.

“Oh no nooooo, you really don’t remember me, if that’s what I wanted to do I would’ve gone for their Sparks when I had the chance, or their Energon”

While he had a point Bumblebee wasn’t going to give him any leeway. Especially now Galvatron was raising his clawed hands and moving towards Bumblebee.

“My my, how you’ve…. Grown” His hands wavered on either side of Bumblebee’s face plates as if he was going to stroke his cheeks, his claws even rolled around as if performing the motions.

“Back off!” Bumblebee wished his legs didn’t betray him and he moved but all he did was raise his inert weapon up higher.

“Oh, young child, please! It is a pleasure to see you again… You’re clearly doing better.... Y’know having got your voice back and, well, alive” Galvatron was undeterred as if he knew the Decepticon hunter wasn’t responding to Bumblebee’s frantic whims.

“How is everyone here?” He cooed, leaning down to meet Bumblebee’s optics his own optics wide like an adult talking to a youngling “I’m guessing they’re… alive too?”

“You know nothing!” Was the uninspired retort.

“Awww child!” Galvatron drew back to his full height and pouted “I’m only chatting!”

For a moment Galvatron looked like he was backing off but instead he swooped down, large arms grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulders.  
The yellow mech suddenly found himself cuddled up against Galvatron’s side.

“Tell me! How’s Raf?” He beamed down at his captive.

Bumblebee felt his Energon run cold, clearly, Galvatron did too as his smile widened.

“H-how do you know that name?”

“I told you, I know you! We knew each other! Although you’re much more lively here”

“Here? What do you mean?” Bumblebee tried to glance around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Grimlock or a recovered Sideswipe coming to his aid but he couldn’t make anything out.

“You wouldn’t believe me If I told you friend” The big Decepticon sighed “I didn’t get to look at Earth much the first time round… it’s quite amusing...” He trailed off.

As Galvatron's optics zoned out over the watery horizon Bumblebee took it as his chance and struggled against his hold, squirming against the arm that held him he could feel Galvatron's hand tense briefly before his claws dug into his arm.

Trying to stifle a yelp of pain Bumblebee grunted angrily at his captor.

“Oh, you’re no fun” Galvatron sighed and flung Bumblebee away with all the care of a ragdoll.

Barely thinking Bumblebee rolled onto his feet and waved his weapon before him again.

Galvatron was still unmoved and it was still infuriating to the Autobot, this kook seemed not to care about anything.

Still ignoring him Galvatron’s optics gleamed as they scanned the environment, flecks of purple crept over his normal bright red until his optics were nothing but a blank slate of purple.

Quicker than it even appeared the purple shine was gone and Galvatron's optics were red again.

“It was a pleasure catching up, old friend, we, heh, we never got to speak much the first time round” Galvatron's muzzle twitched as if he was holding back a laugh at his own ‘joke’.

“There’s no pleasant-” Bumblebee couldn’t hold back a retort but Galvatron cut him off.

“I do believe you should get back to your other friends, your assistance is required” He chimed.

Bumblebee looked to his companions, both of their communication devices were blinking rapidly as they were bombarded with messages, he looked down to his own which also blinked with a sense of urgency. The call only stifled as they lowered communications for the purpose of stealth before their search began.

Taking a few steps back Bumblebee flicked his comm lines on and was instantly assaulted by panicked warbling and babbles, the stressed voice was barely recognisable as Fixit as it didn’t even acknowledge Bumblebee actually listening to him but continued to babble.

The only words he could make out were “Decepticon… urgent… damage… gone”

Bumblebee scowled at Galvatron, who pulled an innocent face and held his hands out to his side while backing away into the water once more as if being further away would lessen his probable involvement with the chaos.

Grimlock seemed roused by Fixit’s desperate voice but could barely stand upright, forced into moving on his hands and knees he didn’t dare try transforming out of his Dinosaur mode.

Grabbing the bent Decepticon hunter Bumblebee quickly scooped Sideswipe up in his arms but refused to break visual contact with Galvatron.

“Fixit I hear you, open up a Groundbridge at our location but shut it IMMEDIATELY after we come through” His voice caused Fixit to continue babbling incessantly but his tone sounded a little more hopeful.

As if acknowledging his desire not to be followed Galvatron backed further into the water until only his torso were visible to the regrouped Autobot trio.

The water sparkled with the green light of the Groundbridge but Galvatron still did not move instead he gave a polite nod to his leaving ‘guests’.

“It will be a pleasure to watch you die again” He cooed just before they slipped through and the portal blinked out of existence.

 

Bumblebee wasn’t quite sure what kind of chaos he was expecting from Fixit’s endless stream of words over the communicator but when the trio slumped out into the main area of the Scrapyard they weren’t expecting what they got.

Fixit had practically flown out from the command centre back to the centre of the clearing.  
Where Strongarm lay, Energon covering her midsection and pooling beneath her as a terrified battered looking Drift presses his hands rather futilely against her to stem the bleeding.

Fixit and Denny were poking around what looked like several punctures in her body trying to do something useful.

Drift’s optics were wide as he surveyed Bumblebee and his team  
“Jetstorm…” He uttered “I don’t know what’s happened to him…” 

Both of Drift’s Mini-cons weren’t visible and Russell was nowhere to be seen.

The entire Scrapyard looked even more of a mess than normal, the only clues to what had happened being a single abandoned sword stuck in the Earth, Dark Energon dried onto its blade and the imprints of what looked like a large creature across the ground.

It was a mess.


	15. She's alive

He nearly dropped Sideswipe at the chaos around him.

"Help me stem the Energon blow, flow!" Fixit squeaked, his scanners going haywire as he tried to scan every puncture at once in a panic instead of a local scan on her entire abdomen.

With a dry mouth, Bumblebee placed Sideswipe down and shuffled speechless to Strongarms side.

He slipped his hands on her back and pressed down into the wounds lining it.

Denny took a step back his hands were providing no help in decreasing Energon-loss, instead, he grabbed a welding torch and quickly stuck himself to Fixit's side eager to help.

Grimlock shuffled over still unable to stand.  
"Strongarm!" His voice squeaked as he flopped next to her helm "Strongarm! Say something buddy! I violated prisoner-capture-code-things! Say something!"

"What happened?" Bumblebee looked to Drift as neither Fixit or Denny dared slow down their repair work.

Drift looked the worst Bumblebee had seen him since his arrival on Earth, he wore a solemn expression tired from defeat.

"We... were attacked" He sighed "Damn thing sailed right over our defences! We couldn't stop him and he left taking two stasis pods with him"

Bumblebee frowned, the sword with dried Dark Energon spoke volumes about the attacker's identity.

"Why would Cyclonus steal pods? Why did he even... attack? Why did he do... this?" Bumblebee's optics fell upon the wounds that were being worked upon, they looked deep, like multiple daggers had pierced her armour.

"I do not know, I do know he went after my students, I can only hope they are looking after each other... My help was needed here" He hung his helm, his fear for the Mini's safety taking front seat in his Processor.

Bumblebee cast a look over his shoulder to Sideswipe - who had not even twitched - then to Grimlock, the whimpering Dinobot caught his stare and begrudgingly followed when Bumblebee nodded his head in another direction. He slowly slinked away from his worried state and began looking around the Scrapyard.

Fixit buzzed away quickly heading for the Energon storage and the workshop for supplies.

The Energon flow had stopped, slowing down to only a gentle sickly ooze when touched, Strongarm was completely unresponsive, her systems had gone into an emergency stasis to minimise possible damage.

But she was alive.

Bumblebee did his best to focus on that.

He glanced over to Drift, the mech was covered in dents, scrapes and scratches, one foot twisted beyond use and a bleeding dent in his helm that looked like he’d been hit with a blunt object.

Fixit could be heard before he was seen, the Mini uttered strings of worried garble as whatever he was holding got dropped repeatedly as he hurried over.

Bumblebee left out a huff.  
“We found Galvatron” He muttered.

Denny looked him over, his eyes lingering on the claw marks on Bumblebee’s arm and the deep dent on his chest. Drift too turned to look at him, before looking to Sideswipe.

“It seems they both have tricks up their sleeves” he murmured quietly.

“Move, move MOVE!” Fixit twittered as he held out what looked like a welding torch attached to a tank, while an Energon cube was strapped to his back.

He inserted the muzzle into one of the wounds and a cream foamy substance quickly swelled out from the nozzle. As Drift and Bumblebee moved their hands Fixit continued to seal up all the holes with this substance.

“I’ll need you to tell me what happened and what pods are gone” Bumblebee looked to Drift as Denny proceeded to take the Energon from Fixit preparing to help set up whatever the Mini had planned for it.

“I’ll need you to tell me the status of my Students first” Drift quickly and calmly retorted.

Bumblebee felt a few words stall in his vocal unit before opening up communications with Grimlock.

“Hey, Grimlock did you find Drift’s Mini’s?”

A few buzzes and crackles later Grimlock answered.

“Yeah, they’re outside the ‘Yard. I found their, uh, exit-hole first”

Bumblebee gave a nod to Drift, clearly, it can’t be that bad if Grimlock was so calm about it, nothing to worry about.

“Russell’s out here with Slipstream an' uh, crater Jetstorm, Lil’ thing looks like he’s frozen”

“Please!” Slipstream could be heard whining at Grimlock, displeased with his words.

“What is their status?” Drift’s voice was devoid of any emotion, he wanted nothing but an answer.

“Master!” Slipstream chirped quietly behind Grimlock’s voice.

“Uuuhhhh, What’s his status?” Grimlock “Oh, his Optics are movin’ that’s good right?”

Grimlock let out a quiet yelp as on the other end of the line Slipstream grabbed a hold of his communicator.

“He has hairline cracks all through his system!” Slipstream said “He has a large dent where the impact happened and from that hit several cracks have spread out through him, I daren’t let him move in case any aggravation makes them open or break entirely!”

“Yeah yea, that” Grimlock added in.

“Don’t worry Slipstream, as long as those cracks don’t get any worse, I’m sure he can be welded together again in no time” Bumblebee did his best to sound hopeful, trying to forget any possibility it might be worse.

“Master?” Slipstream seemed to ignore Bumblebee.

“I am glad to hear of your safety” Drift responded after a few moments silence albeit he did not particularly look up from the floor “Do everything in your power to keep your fellow student safe”

“Yes, master Drift!” You could almost hear the salute in Slipstreams words as they let Grimlock have total control over his communicator again.

“Uh, What do I do now ‘Bee?” Grimlock sounded confused.

“Just keep them company until they can be seen to” Bumblebee sighed.

With Strongarms wounds filled in with Fixit’s foam, he stood up, allowing his limbs to creak back to life.  
He suddenly felt very sore.

“What happened to Sideswipe?” Both Mechs turned to look at Denny, who had remained quiet up until that point. His help was not required as Fixit was busy hooking up the Energon cube to Strongarms systems.

“Galvatron happened” He frowned worriedly “Some sort of paralysing scream, although it only affected those close to him. Myself and Grimlock only suffered temporary hearing loss and balancing difficulties”

“So you ended up fighting with him too” Drift eyed the attention-drawing dent in Bumblebee’s chest.

“Yeah, he spent most of the time fighting Grimlock though, he seemed more like he was playing games rather than really digging into us”

Bumblebee quietly left out the conversation he had with Galvatron, he didn’t want to think about it too much.

At least not until he knew more.

The Energon cube connected to Strongarm had already emptied half of its contents into her, replenishing her internal supply.

“Bubble, uhm no” Fixit put down, with his hands out in front of him Fixit’s shoulder struts sagged as he sighed a few times, he held onto a brief pause after his third sigh before quietly feeling as though his thoughts were collected enough to speak “Lieutenant, as Drift is unable to walk for rhyme, hm, time being can you bring Strongarm closer to the work station?”

Bumblebee gave Drift one more look-over, he would be limping for a while with an injury like that and it made him wonder if either of them were fighting to kill.

“Of course Fixit” He didn’t leave the Mini-con waiting for long “Drift can sit here for a while and keep an optic on Sideswipe in case he starts moving, after all...” He added catching an irritable glare from Drift as if he suggested something stupid “...After all, too many bots outside the Scrapyard might draw unwanted, and possibly dangerous, attention”

The irritation in Drifts look faded away as he gave a nod.  
Bumblebee thanked him as he moved to Strongarms side.

As soon as he put his hands out Fixit became a stream of instructions.

Don’t let Strongarms middle sag too much.  
Don’t apply too much pressure to the wounds.  
Don’t stretch or pull at her armour.

The instructions seemed endless, or at least were repeated without a beat missed.

Bumblebee found himself carrying her in his arms while having them folded up under her almost as if he had them crossed but actually to provide the right level of support.

“Denny” He huffed, struggling to balance her weight correctly while also avoiding dropping her.

“Yes, Bee?” The human had been closely following anyone that moved, the concern written all over his face showing as he tried to do anything even remotely helpful.

“Find out what pods Cyclonus took and tell me who were missing”

“Right!, on it!” The small biped zipped off to the left and to the control panel.

Another stream of instructions poured over Bumblebee as he gently set Strongarm down at the workshop.

“Fixit” Bumblebee repeated the Mini’s name a few times before he quieted down enough to listen “What exactly are the extent of Strongarms injuries”

“Oh.” Fixit fiddled with his hands a bit before wheeling over “Well unlike humans we can survive stab wounds much easier!” he prodded at the stuff he filled the holes with “I can reconnect any damaged wires or tripe, piping! And her self-repair systems should finish off any extra injuries.”

“That's… all?” Bumblebee cocked his helm at the unconscious officer. Fixit nodded solemnly.

“He only hauled her up into the air and dropped her when he grit, bit her. I think most of the damage was from the shock it sent through her system as well as the sudden Energon loss”

“Hmm, so if he wanted to…” Bumblebee’s thought wasn’t finished as Fixit added in the rest.

“If he wanted to he could’ve torn out her entire mid-section! Or, or, or shook his head, or, or”

“I get the idea Fixit” Bumblebee halted the probable whirlwind of fatal scenarios Fixit was dreaming up in his Processor.

“Bumblebee?” The Autobot looked back to Denny who was dressed up for welding. “I checked the database, the only pod signals it detects not being within the base belong to Thunderhoof, Underbite and some guy named Ped?”

Bumblebee frowned, Thunderhoof and Underbite being out of their hands was excessively dangerous, especially with some of the capabilities their new problems demonstrated, but Ped was an unusual, unexpected and thoroughly confusing addition to the list.

“Ah, anyway” Denny continued in the absence of any words from Bee “I’m going outside to see if I can weld up Jetstorm enough that he can be brought back in safely”

“Yes, that’s a good idea” Bumblebee hastily acknowledged him.

He sat back in the corner of the workshop sighing and rubbing his face.

He just felt even more confused.


	16. Moose can fly

This pod was FAR TOO DAMN HEAVY.

Steeljaw could barely feel his feet as his systems gave up registering them anymore.

His spinal strut burned as if Lipole acid coated every inch of it.

Why was HE lumbered with this large heavy pod while the large flying dragon easily soared away with two ordinary sized ones?.

Steeljaw staggered down to a slow lumbering pace, the big pod dominated his hunched back as he tried sluggishly to keep on moving with it.

Steady wing beats circled around him, no doubt irritated at his incapacity.

“You take this damn fat aft!” Steeljaw wheezed, shuffling the pod about in his sore hands he angled it enough that he could at least peer out from under it.

Cyclonus ceased to circle above him and seemed to carry onwards, at least until curved down towards the ground.

A part of Steeljaw felt lifted as he prepared to drop the pod in exchange for something, well someone, lighter.

His hopes were dashed as Cyclonus did not slow down in speed as he flew at Steeljaw, only snapping back at the last minute allowing the pod held in his feet to give the canine a gentle bat on the nasal plate.

Steeljaw recoiled with his face plates scrunched up, such a pathetically minute and petty action, he glared at the dragon now circling him once more. Though now his pods had picked up twigs and mud from the surrounding area.

“Keep up” He promptly glided away.

‘Keep up’? Steeljaw thought as his systems groaned at the load stuck on him.  
‘I’ll be gone soon’ he continued allowing angry thoughts to race around his processor ‘then he and Galvatron can stick it up their exhaust!’

With an irritated huff, Steeljaw continued to follow the monsters shadow.

His display didn't stop the canine from shooting several disgruntled glares in his direction.

Cyclonus did not care.

It was during one of these glares Steeljaw heard clicking.  
He squinted at the dragon only to realise it was coming from one of the pods.

The pod Cyclonus had hooked onto his hind feet claws was clicking, the locking device slowly losing it's hold as cryo-gas seeped out in long silver wisps softly tracing the dragon's flight path.

Not ceasing his squinting Steeljaw peered at the opening pod, the nameplate the Autobots had laughably fitted each pod with was just out of his view and with this heavy customer on his back he wondered just who else Cyclonus thought fit to free.

With a loud clack, the pod's door swung open, removing any stability it’s occupant had.

Steeljaw watched as, surprisingly, Thunderhoof twisted slightly and proceeded to drop out of the pod's door, like a fainting Earthling.

The mech was barely saved as his optics clicked open mid-fall allowing him just enough time to grab the nearest most-likely-solid thing to save himself from the drop.

 

The surprise and sheer shock of being awoken from stasis and immediately falling elicited a startled scream as he hooked one arm in the pods base, letting the rest of his body sway freely in the air.

Well that was exactly what Steeljaw needed as he let out a tired but loud chuckle at the other’s misfortune.

“Ey, ey, EY!” Thunderhoof seemed to yell at him, and it might have been mildly effective in stifling Steeljaw’s giggles if it wasn’t for the fact he was still spinning his head around trying to get a bearing on his position.

“What da’ hell is that!?” He finally caught sight of the large wings propelling him and his pod through the air.

Steeljaw laughed harder, his vents hated him for it but he was determined to enjoy witnessing every last bit of Thunderhoof’s misfortune.

“Oh no, no! No! Not yous!” Thunderhoof finally focused on Steeljaw, his arm wobbling as tried to grab hold of the pod with an even steadier grasp “Of course this had something t’ do with yous!”

Steeljaw’s laughter died quickly and instead, he shot a glare up to his fellow Decepticon and allowed himself a small snort.

His taxed systems refused him a more eloquent response.

“Wh-wha-what?” Thunderhoof took to taking in his surroundings again “What in th’ name of th’ Unmaker have you done now Wolf!”

Steeljaw’s air vents rattled as he forced a deep breath through them  
“Oh trust me” He wheezed “If I had any say in who got rescued, YOU’D be nowhere near the top”

“No choice, eh?” Thunderhoof’s venomous glare seemed to pierce through the stasis pod, bearing down on Steeljaw no matter where he looked “And what fine mess ‘ave you gots us into this time?”

The mech seemed the pass a brief gesture to Cyclonus as if the dragon that dangled him high up in the air with little care was his fault.

“Ask him yourself!” Steeljaw snapped “He’s a barrel of laughs” his last few words not directly aimed at Thunderhoof but still got absolutely nothing in response.

“Eeyyyy, hows about no?” Thunderhoofs free hand jabbed the air as he angrily pointed at Steeljaw “whatever this is, yous deal with it! Huh? ARGH”

Still uninterested in their conversation Cyclonus swerved around in the air, swinging Thunderhoof around with him before he let go of both stasis pods letting them and their occupants sail off into the water.

Steeljaw huffed and wheezed as he followed up on the sands, he didn’t drop his pod but allowed himself to fall to the ground letting the pod roll away as he lay flat on his face, quietly ignoring all the pain and stress notification from his tired systems.

He managed to pull his face out from the sand when something thudded near to him.  
Cyclonus had abandoned his alt mode and towered over him, holding a disdainful glare as he peered at the wolf.

Giving a scowl in return Steeljaw refused to let this creep get the better of him and he stood up trying to at least even their view.

It might’ve worked if only Steeljaw was tall enough to actually meet Cyclonus’s glare.

Pride refused to let him acknowledge such a glaring fault and he stalked over to the water, pretending nothing was wrong as he reached in and grabbed the first bit of metal he found, he pulled out a slightly dazed Thunderhoof before dropping him again and turning to glare once more at Cyclonus.

The Cyclonus who had already lost interest and was looking at the displaced sand.

It looked like a small scuffle had happened.

“An some people dare t’ mock my glorious horns” Thunderhoof had pulled himself upright and was glaring at what was once the dragon flinging him through the air.

Cyclonus ignored him still and Steeljaw didn’t need to look at his companion to see the Decepticon bristling at being ignored again.

“Who does this joker think he is?” Thunderhoof stalked forwards and Steeljaw settled back to enjoy the show.

It probably wasn’t a big surprise that Thunderhoof didn’t manage his next string of words as Cyclonus snapped his head round to look at him once Thunderhoof got too close.

Those cold, dead optics shut him up.

Just like Steeljaw, Thunderhoofs own pride refused to let him show too much fear as he quickly turned away from Cyclonus to redirect his irritation.

“What have y’ done this time? Honestly, Steeljaw I’ve ‘ad it up t’ here with yous and this crap” He scuttled away from Cyclonus, eagerly putting a noticeable gap between them.

“Hmph, just wait ‘til you see his ‘boss’” Steeljaw huffed crossing his arms, watching Cyclonus return to ignoring them both as he headed towards the cave.

Steeljaw waited until Thunderhoof was closer before he mumbled to the Decepticon.  
“They’re BOTH a couple of creeps”

“There’s two of ‘em?” Thunderhoof was quick to try and back Steeljaw into a non-existent corner.

“If it’s any consolation, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible too” At his words Thunderhoof stopped, taking a moment to process them before he narrowed his optics.

“What yous mean?”

“They’re a couple of monsters” Steeljaw hissed “I feel like I just watched some Predacon crawl out of a history book and sink it’s fangs into those Autobots!” The memory sends a shudder up his spinal strut.

Thunderhoofs face darkened slightly as a frown overtook it. He turned to where Cyclonus had once been only to see the tail end of him slip away between the rocks.

“If yous so worried, sees if any o’ those two will help you, I’m going to sort this out myself! Yous as good as a wet Zap-Mouse!” Thunderhoof snapped, irritation overwriting anything smart in his processor.

Steeljaw huffed as he snapped upright to glare at him, he’d snarl but honestly it wasn’t worth it.

He’d just wait.

Let that stubborn oaf find things out for himself.

Steeljaw looked over to the large heavy pod he was forced to carry and moved away from it.

He’ll free Underbite later.

Striding through the water he easily pulled out the unopened pod and brought it ashore.

Wiping off water and any detritus he looked at the ‘Con through the window and frowned before looking at the nameplate.

“Ped? Who the hell is Ped?”


	17. Fishball

Looking down at the mandibled face plates held within this pod, Steeljaw felt himself droop.

Underbite and whoever this Ped guy is.

Hardly a smart, loyal, crack team of Decepticons capable of handling any trouble that heads their way.

Steeljaw sighed and looked over to Thunderhoof, he hated to admit it but he might be the most competent potential ally here.

Leaving the pods he wandered over to Thunderhoof as he peered into the cave seemingly unwilling to go inside.

Steeljaw felt a smug snort try to sneak out.

He did warn him they were a pair of creeps, where was Thunderhoof’s bravado now.

Looking around Thunderhoof’s arm Steeljaw peered into the cave too.

\--

A few moments earlier.

Cyclonus barely saluted or made any announcement as he strode into the cave, quickly reaching Galvatron's side.

“Hmmn?” Galvatron swung his head round and slightly upside down to meet his companion's gaze.

With a gentle and knowing nod, Galvatron waved one hand.

“Ooh, the Dinobot they have here thought he could fight me didn’t do much else than dent my armour, the other hit me once with some kind of taser, they’re not very strong here, certainly not the ones I met”

Cyclonus nodded at Galvatron's words, they weren’t there to fight, just assess.

He was about to give his own assessment when Galvatron span round.

“But look!” His optics were wide, excited light shone through them and proceeded to bounce off a sphere of water he held in his hands, peppering its surface with crimson glitter.

In his hands Galvatron had gathered an orb of water, the liquid mass hovered ever so slightly, not touching any of Galvatron's digits. Its shiny surface wavered and wobbled as the unseen energy that held it together rippled across its surface ever so slightly being provoked by what else the water held.

Within this sphere two decent-sized Earth fish swam around, neither of the animals seemed remotely distressed at the situation as they twisted and turned against each other, exploring their small spherical world.

“Aren’t they pretty dear?” Galvatron cooed his optics only switching between the water and Cyclonus’s face, glancing over the latter's folded arms as if normal.

Cyclonus leant in close to the water to observe the aquatic duo.

“We never spent that much time observing this world before did we?” Galvatron sighed wistfully “Shame, then again it was to be destroyed regardless of what we did…” Galvatron closed his eyes “Maybe this time we can keep it intact as we rule it. We can fully explore anything and everything this world has to offer us and take it all!”

Cyclonus nodded, he remembered the events that preceded their arrival here.

It was pretty catastrophic.

 

Regardless, they had time for a do-over now.

Galvatron held out the sphere as if offering it to Cyclonus, like a gift.

Intrigued Cyclonus raised his hands without a thought, even the faces that watched them went unnoticed.

With a soft motion, he sank his index claw into the mass before him.

The sharp object did nothing to deter the fish as they began circling the digit, occasionally swimming close enough to touch it as they examined the new thing in their little realm.

At the entrance of the damp cave Thunderhoof mumbled to himself, he had no desire to watch this childish display much longer and stepped into the cave’s mouth.

Before backing out a few paces.

 

“Cyclonus” Galvatron’s voice was suddenly quiet dark and threatening “Cyclonus what is that on your chest?”

Cyclonus moved back a little surprised as he quickly looked down realising he’d moved his arms and exposed the wound Drift had given him.

Whether he had replied or not was left to the imagination as Galvatron clamped his hands on his friend's shoulders, the sphere of water abandoned to the shallow stream on the cave floor. Even from a distance, his grip looked tight.

“Who did this?” he sounded like the very act of murder had gained a voice “Who DARED do this to you?”

Cyclonus bore no fear at the glazed look of anger in Galvatron’s optics and raised his hands to quietly wrap them around his wrists.

The motion at very least made Galvatron release his shoulders.

“Who did this?” He repeated “Tell me… TELL ME! Tell me and they’re DEAD! I’ll SHATTER their optics from the INSIDE!”

A gust of wind blew past Thunderhoof and Steeljaw as if directed into the cave.  
Thunderhoof looked around confused by the sudden air current.

“I wanted to see if they would actually do it” A disembodied voice murmured.

“That’s how he talks” Steeljaw hissed as Thunderhoof began to look even more confused.

“If they’d hurt you? No, no, I won’t have it, I won’t! I’ll find the one who raised their blade to you!” Galvatron was certainly stubborn.

“Their attacks were pathetic!” Cyclonus tried waving off the small injury as nothing special, hoping to divert Galvatron's attention “It was a struggle not to kill the female one, her weapon’s projectile merely got stuck onto my armour, I can give you my full assessment of the forces I met”

Galvatron took a step back, his face was still stuck with a deep glower his thoughts clearly still populated with revenge.

“Yes… Alright… You can tell me this fool's name while you’re at it” He turned to the cave opening.

Cyclonus followed suit and they both stared at the two interlopers.

“What the heeeeeeeell” slowly escaped from Thunderhoof as he was the first to back away, heading back onto the sands.

Steeljaw watched him leave before glancing back into the cave.

They were still staring at him.

Steeljaw decided not to continue looking and scooted off quickly.

“See what I mean?” He caught up to Thunderhoof quickly “He’s not even lying he almost bit a hole through that Autobot”

Thunderhoof stopped and glared at him.  
“What? Expectin’ us t’ save your hide when y’ piss ‘em off?” He jabbed a thumb at the big pod “Expecting him to out-jaw ‘im for ya’? Yous weak Steeljaw an’ I don’ want no part a’ this”

“Well, you hardly did much better!” Steeljaw snapped “You took one look and did nothing”

“I don’t need no sensor array like yours to pick up t’ smell a’ someone's Energon I knew what he did” Thunderhoof crossed his arms and stalked over to Underbite’s pod “An’ I’m sure everyone will agree wit’ me! Theys gonna take one look at yous and’ll gladly follow me”

“Staging a minor mutiny Thunderhoof? If this was how you felt why didn’t you try it before? Or were you content to be herded around?”

 

Thunderhoof slammed his hand into the pod as it started warming up its occupant.

“I ain’t no Sheepitron, an’ your smug face can go running off wit’ y’ tailpipe between y’ legs! I’m leavin’ the kooks t’ you”

Refusing to make any sort of eye contact Thunderhoof proceeded to the next pod.

“Like it or not my smug face will be necessary to get you away from those ‘kooks’ I doubt they can keep track of all of us” Steeljaw put his hands out as if welcoming an apology from the other mech “If they were glad enough to chew on an Autobot for at least attempting their ‘job’ here, just imagine what they’d do to a lone mech who deserted them”

Thunderhoof slammed a hand into his face and rubbed vigorously, mumbling into his palm.

He hated to admit Steeljaw had a point with that at least.

“Jus’ tell me somethin’” Thunderhoof waited for the first hint of a sound to leave Steeljaw’s vocaliser before deliberately cutting him off “Who d’ ever-lovin’ hell is Ped?”

Brief flashes of anger whizzed across Steeljaw’s mind as he tried to focus on whatever Thunderhoof might be playing at, or scheming at this point.

Although he just knew he was tired and fed up, he just wanted to carry on as normal and forget the visual of giant dragons crawling about the place.

“Your guess is as good as mine like I said I, sadly, didn’t get a say in who was to be freed” Steeljaw approached the pod joining Thunderhoof in staring at its occupant.

With a shrug, Thunderhoof punched the control and the pod creaked and hiss as it began freeing its prisoner.

With a loud thump, Steeljaw and Thunderhoof turned to see Underbite flop onto the sand, legs spread around him he groaned loudly.

“I don’t like being frozeeeeen” he whined as his body shuddered.

“Yous took your time” Thunderhoof was quick to assert himself in front of Underbite taking up a majority of his view.

Underbites optics rolled about in place as he scanned everything he could see before hovering slightly over the two mechs in front of him, then he groaned loudly again before pulling himself upright.

“You two?” He snorted “Why am I here with you two again!?”

“Guess who's gots us into ‘nother right ol’ mess?” Thunderhoof tilted his body slightly and smirked at Steeljaw’s offended glare.

Underbite barged forwards knocking Thunderhoof down he stomped towards Steeljaw

 

“You! It’s always you! What have you done now!?” He snapped.

“Clearly kept my head better than you, are you really just going to believe anything that reprobate says?” Steeljaw found Underbites glower far less intimidating now.

Underbite padded a few steps back, he glanced between Thunderhoof and Steeljaw as if visually trying to pick out who was telling the truth.

“URGH!” He grunted loudly “I just want to set my jaws on some metal! Why do I always have someone up my aft ‘bout it!”


	18. Butting Heads

“Ah yes, you like eating metal, don’t you?”

 

The three mechs turned to find that after realising their conversation had been eavesdropped Galvatron and Cyclonus had finished up their little chat and sauntered outside.

 

For how long no one was sure.

 

“PFF” Underbite loudly snorted adding deliberate vocalisations to it for extra effect “Of course I do”

 

He hadn’t even started bragging yet the sheer amount of self-preening that was about to occur was already audible.

 

“I have quite the appetite!” He approached the two new Decepticons quite fearlessly, although Steeljaw accounted this behaviour to his lacking processor power “I actually have the appetite to eat an ENTIRE CITY!”

 

Underbite quickly devolved into boisterous laughter, flexing his forearms the Chompazoid sat himself in front of them, flexing every available muscle fibre in his systems with obnoxious and unnecessary grunting noises.

 

Galvatron's hand revealed itself as being curled around Cyclonus as he pulled the latter closer to him.

 

“You made a good choice with this one, he might be strong” 

 

“MIGHT?” Underbite latched onto Galvatron’s words “Are you seeing the pristine perfection that is Thundercruncher and Boltsmasher?”

 

The Chompazoid halted his words as he actively kissed his own forearms.

 

Steeljaw found himself actually sharing a mixed look of disgust and second-hand embarrassment with Thunderhoof.

 

Cyclonus seemed unmoved by the ridiculous display while Galvatron stared slightly slack-jawed as his optics glazed over, clearly zoning out as Underbite’s actions sailed past him. 

 

“Well… Alright then…” Galvatron mumbled quietly “I guess you’re more in the brawn section than brains”

 

“Who needs brains with THESE!” Underbite proved Galvatron right by missing the insult completely only to turn around and take a different pose as he continued to flex, lavishing excessive attention to his muscular systems.

 

“Yeh, yeah, alright we get t’ point” Thunderhoof couldn’t handle much more of the bragging.

 

“Of course you do” Underbite grunted not missing a step in his flexing “I am the legendary, and utterly handsome, devourer of Nuon City! How could you not get the point? Especially with a firsthand view of these beauties!”

 

“Oh f’ the love a’ Primus” Thunderhoof rubbed his optics hard as if staring at Underbite for too long would cause his own Processor to lose ‘IQ’ “Move”.

 

The Decepticon shoved himself between Underbite and his unresponsive audience.

 

“Yous two” He snorted at the newcomers “Yous are the guys that got our pods from the Autobots right?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes” Galvatron nodded slightly like talking to a child.

 

“Then what for?” Thunderhoof raised his voice, Steeljaw smirked slightly as he noticed Thunderhoof was staring above Galvatron's head rather than meet the gaze of either of these Decepticons.

 

“That mutt back there” Thunderhoof continued causing the smirk to vanish “He always goes around trying to get people t’ follow him in his schemes, and they don’t ever work! I ain’t goin’ t’ be following the orders of some idiot just t’ get put on ice again! S’like a continual losin’ battle here!”

 

“Well, you don’t have to win them all, just the last one, the last fight, however, should be the first one you win!” Galvatron waved his free hand as if he were a great philosopher “I mean if you haven’t won one single fight since you got here, well I suppose for now I could forgive that, but have you not won one?”

 

Steeljaw could feel prickles down his back, Galvatron seemed to flick from dominating to this… this understanding chatter as he took Thunderhoof’s ire in stride.  
He didn’t like it.

 

“Yeh, we won a few!” Thunderhoof snapped and then pointed at Steeljaw “But following that fool led us to lose our victories!”

 

“Hardly!” Steeljaw snapped back, even if he didn’t like the strange behaviour he wasn’t going to let Thunderhoof insult him “If I remember right you’re lack of competence cost us a few victories! Who really gets taken out by a pair of humans and a Mini-Con making a trap out of GARBAGE!”

 

“Yous were the ‘boss’ yous shoulda had a plan for prisoner escapes! I always plan ahead, why d’ya think I was such a wanted criminal before I got stuffed on that damn prison ship!? What did you even do!?” Thunderhoof quickly fell for the chance to vent at Steeljaw.

 

“Yeah! What did you even do!? Why should we ever follow your lead!?” Underbite was also sore from their previous losses and stood by Thunderhoof’s words.

 

“Follow whose lead?” A voice that belonged to no one in the current argument piped up.

 

“SHUT UP!” Thunderhoof, Underbite and Steeljaw barked in unison.

 

“Yous a pathetic leader and now y’got us here with these CREEPS!” Thunderhoof’s pent up anger was leading the charge.

 

Galvatron faked a hurt face at his words, the two of them had been content to watch them argue.

 

“Why are we gonna follow you two!? Yous a couple of weirdoes! Puttin’ y’ hands on each other, callin’ each other ‘dear’ what the frag is with you two?”

 

Thunderhoofs words continued but Galvatron's face darkened as he looked down to his hand on Cyclonus’s waist and it slowly moved away.   
Steeljaw’s optical ridges raised, he remembered how Cyclonus reacted to Steeljaw’s remark on their behaviour, Galvatron looked like he wasn’t going to react much better.

 

“Well, you can quit your whining” Galvatron cut through Thunderhoof’s words “I see why your horns are as they are, you clearly need something to feel good about”

 

“Eh, what yous say?” Thunderhoof turned to square up to Galvatron, finally locking optics with the taller mech.

 

“I said your horns are compensation” Galvatron’s tone was so blunt it couldn’t cut through a common soft Earth dairy spread.

 

“How dares you! Least I can grow a pair of horns, tiny! Ain’t no compensating ‘ere! I can back myself up, unlike that wimp!” Thunderhoof hadn’t forgotten Steeljaw “I can handle myself and not have t’ smooth-talk others into my dirty work! Thinkin’ he can control me again and jus’ use Underbite there to try and out-jaw Creepazoid here!”

 

“No jaws are a match for mine!” Underbite added quickly.

 

“HAH You’re just backup! Chompazoid jaws are pathetic! Just like you!” With the last three words, Galvatron angrily butted heads with Thunderhoof, locking their horns together.

 

“LIES!” Underbite barked and jumped in front of Cyclonus “This scrawny pencil couldn’t even lift me! Let alone match my legendary jaws!”

 

Understanding what was clearly going on Cyclonus curled over and transformed.

 

His sudden snaking neck and hissing jaws made Underbite back off briefly as he eyed the dried Energon caking his opponents fangs.

 

“You ain’t gonna scare me! This is a matter of Chompazoid honour!” Underbite stood his ground and took an aggressive snap at Cyclonus, who dodged it with ease.

 

Galvatron had a smug grin across his face, with horns locked Thunderhoof couldn’t pull free but his attempts at pushing Galvatron back were fruitless.

 

“Try me fawn!” Galvatron snarled.

 

“Oh yous done it now, I am sick of these fragging Earth comparisons!” Thunderhoof stomped down, rattling the ground with his signature move.

 

Possibly tired from his prior scuffle with the Autobots the shock wave caused Galvatron to falter, but he refused to give Thunderhoof any leverage and instead used his weight to his advantage and pushed it all on his opponent. The sudden surge of weight made Thunderhoof wobble backwards, locked horns being the only thing keeping them together.

 

Galvatron huffed, a noise that devolved into a chittering giggle. It was fun to him.

 

Steeljaw was at a loss, he should use this as a chance to escape, but once they’ve finished dominating these two they’d just have a larger team to hunt him down with.

 

Especially as they were clearly set on blaming what was completely THEIR failures on him.

 

Underbite and Cyclonus seemed to be having a much less dramatic showdown.

 

The two beastly mechs circled each other quietly, mouths open baring their teeth at each other, daring the other into an attack while also showing off their own arsenal of dental units.

 

Underbite was, however, much more cocky in his own abilities and repeatedly snapped at Cyclonus who barely had to move his head back to avoid the bites.

 

This clearly angered Underbite in the extreme as he continued to hurl insults during this entire stare-down, yet he didn’t charge or break the circle as if this was some kind of territorial fight Chompazoids used to engage in amongst themselves and he felt instinctually compelled to keep going rather than break out into a fight.

 

Steeljaw finally remembered… Ted? Or whatever and turned to the pod, which was now empty.

 

“Funs over!” Galvatron snapped, rearing back he quickly separated from Thunderhoof allowing the smaller mech to drop forwards now no one opposed him.

 

At his words Cyclonus jumped forwards, pushing Underbite onto his back and lying on top of him.

 

This didn’t do anything to cure Underbite’s bad attitude.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!? YOU’RE NOTHING! GET OUT OF HERE WITH THOSE PUNY JAWS I SWEAR TO PRIMUS! IF I HAD SOME METAL TO EAT YOU’D BE DEAD ALONG WITH NUON CITY! LET ME GO COWARD! LET ME GO AND FEEL THE WRATH OF UNDERBITE!”

 

It was partially amusing to those who watched.

 

“Okay well the loud-mouth announced himself but who the heck are all of you? Where am I even?” A rather gross nasally voice, the voice from before, spoke up.

 

“Ah yes, you” Galvatron quickly left his two angry companions behind and walked up to the new guy.

 

Steeljaw recognised him as the one in the pod, now out of it, he just looked rather unappealing.

 

The only interesting part about him were his long swooping claws and mandibles, the rest of him seemed hunched over like some pathetic worm. Steeljaw frowned deeply at the new mech, it even looked like he was walking on his knee pads.

 

Galvatron was approaching the new mech quickly.

 

“You, aaah, oh” He glanced to pod in the water which suddenly shifted itself upright as the water changed beneath it. “Ah! Ped! Of course, how could I forget? After all, you are the most important prisoner here”

 

“I am?” Ped seemed to glance around himself as if Galvatron directed the last few words at someone else.

 

“What” Thunderhoof and Underbite yelled in unison, Steeljaw joined them in confusion but he kept his internalised.

 

“Of course I am!” Ped panted as he quickly latched onto this ‘title’ “I am important! I AM! Uh, why?”

 

Galvatron approached the wormy Decepticon with his characteristic wide smile.  
“You, my friend have an important power that these three do not! And we appreciate those who are so useful! So important!”

 

“Important! Yes! Yeeesss! I am Important! I can prove it! It’s about time someone recognised me!” Ped lapped up the vague praise as if his life depended on it and Steeljaw felt like he was going to be sick just watching such a pathetic Decepticon fall so easily to such meagre words.

 

Galvatron was already on Ped and had wrapped his arms around the smaller mech.

 

“Yes, you are Tread!”

 

“Ped”

 

“Ed, you’re the star of the operation here!” Galvatron gave the mech a squeeze “You’re essential to this entire plan! A plan where no one will look down on any of us again!”

 

Ped’s optics practically lit up.  
“Finally!” he gurgled excitedly “Finally! I can get revenge on everyone! No one will call me a pathetic Bot-Worm again! I’m important! I’ll show them! I’ll show them all! I’m the most important one here!”

 

Galvatron leaned back and smiled at Ped, to anyone it looked like a genuinely friendly smile, like someone greeting a friend.

 

Steeljaw recognised it for what it really was, he knew because he was guilty of pulling the same face and same tactic himself.

 

Galvatron had found Ped’s weakness and he was going to exploit it.


	19. It probably wont end well

“How would you like to be in charge Ped?” Galvatron cooed.

“Never!”  
“Frag no!”  
Emanated from Thunderhoof and Underbite.

“Ah!” Ped gasped his claws skittering across his mouth as he raised his hands in excitement “My own team?! A team to lead!”

“Of course Bobsled- ” Galvatron nodded

“Ped”

“- You will be in charge until we're back!”

“Back? Where exactly do you two think you’re going?” Steeljaw reinserted himself into the conversation.

“Nowhere where you can talk to me like that” Galvatron squinted at him “But we’re going into Crown city! We need to do some recon here”

“Yous both stupid, you can’t jus’ stroll into th’ humans place, those Autobots will be all over ya’” Thunderhoof had crossed his arms angrily, huffing as if he refused anything that happened.

“Yes. Exactly.” Galvatron's optics seemed to droop but in a manner that conveyed irritation “The Autobots can’t do a thing to us with humans about lest they break their cover. They haven’t changed that much. Besides, that’s if any of them even want to try to stop us!”

Galvatron threw his head back in laughter, while Cyclonus managed a gleeful hiss.

“Yes, that’s right dear!” Galvatron ceased laughing responding to words only he heard “We conquered them before we can do it again, you all have much to learn from us! If you’re patient we may even show you what the inside of a Prime’s cranial chamber looks like!”

“What?” Thunderhoof just seemed determined to talk back at this point.

Galvatron released Ped and began a gentle walk up the beach.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid to spill some Autobots Energon?” He cooed menacingly before snapping “Red!”

“Ped”

“You’re in charge ‘til we get back! But none of you are allowed to waste time, prove yourselves to us, go get us some Energon we were already tired before we fought with those ‘bots” Galvatron waved a hand nonchalantly “And if you all behave AND bring us at least a cube each, well, hmmm, how about we’ll bring you kiddies back a treat each, hm? Like the sound of that?”

“We get food?” Underbite was still pinned upside down but the vague promise of metal overrode everything else in his pitiful excuse of a Processor.

Galvatron spun round and walked backwards but put a hand to his chin as if thinking.  
“Sure, you get metal, hard head there can get a trimmer, Ped can get something shiny, I don’t know”

He returned to his walking before Cyclonus rose up with a snort, allowing Underbite to move as he took a few steps away.

“Oh yes, the yappy puppy can get a cone to wear!” Galvatron cast a sly glance over his shoulder at Steeljaw before he too transformed and thundered away along the beach, shortly followed by Cyclonus in the air.

Steeljaw’s processor rejected Galvatron’s words, noises didn’t form in his throat as anger, shock and other emotions whirled around his mind.

The steadily increasing snickering behind him told him he really didn’t want to process the last few seconds.

Not unless he absolutely wanted to flip his lid.

“Awww puppy ain’t so loud now” Thunderhoof could barely talk straight through budding giggles.

“Who's a good Lil’ pupper?” Underbite couldn’t stop himself from chiming in.

“Oh ho, laugh it up you two, I’M IN CHARGE NOW! AHAHA AND YOU’RE ALL GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!” Ped’s nasally tone cut through their words drawing three pairs of irritated optics to him.

This wasn’t going to end well.

=====================================================================

“What are we going to do now Bee?” Denny stood beside Sideswipe and Bumblebee, the former finally moving, not by much but after returning to the base he quickly gained the strength to keep himself sat upright and move his arms even if they remained generally limp.

“I’m not entirely sure, we’ve seen some of their tricks, they no doubt have more, but at least we have a general idea of what we're up against” Bumblebee had rejected any possible medical care, stating that he and Grimlock were injured the least and should, therefore, be treated last.

“Mnnnnnnnnnnn” Sideswipe groaned, his recovery being nowhere near quick enough for him.

“We’ve already met the prisoners they’ve freed enough to know how to deal with them too, it’d just be a worry if they all came at us at once… I hope Optimus can return from Cybertron soon”

“Huh, so you can’t exactly call Cybertron for back-up?” Denny raised a good point.

“I’d be worried about their attitude to human life, although it may be something to try”

Bumblebee took a look around the Scrapyard.

Jetstorm had been brought in, enough of him had been welded together that he could stand and move, but he was limited to very slow tedious movements to prevent provoking the freshly welded cracks or those that still remained.

Drift was getting his foot realigned and practically reattached.   
Though he ignored Fixit’s work on him and continued to speak to his students, covering up any previous worry by giving Jetstorm a mild scolding for deviating from his instructions and for letting his guard down.   
His punishment being to practice careful and gentle movements while he was unable to move at full capacity, to ‘teach him the virtue of patience and order’ or at least that's what Bumblebee thought he heard Drift say.

Grimlock lay flat on his front having given up movement, numerous deep dents covered his body. Russell sat next to his helm, keeping the Dinobot company with a portable screen-device.  
One that was playing a movie to keep Grimlock entertained.

Although Grimlock did seem to be giving whatever was on-screen a rather accusing look.  
Focusing his audials Bumblebee tried his best to find out what film was being played.

The rather distinctive noises cleared everything up, and Bumblebee thought to remind himself to tell Grimlock that Godzilla isn’t real so he wasn’t actually going to show up to help him in battle.

Bumblebee sagged slightly, somewhere in the back of his processor a voice mumbled away at him. Repeatedly telling him this all could’ve been avoided if only he didn’t get so stressed out over the Dark Energon and actually approached the situation with a calmer mindset.

He glanced down as a small cloud of dust whirled around his feet.  
Sideswipe moodily kicked his legs out as much as they would respond, his recovery helped Bumblebee relax however.

Galvatron’s paralysing effect started to wear off in under an Earth hours time.

Just under an hour.

It felt like days had passed.

“I’m going to check on Strongarm again” Bumblebee quickly scooted away.

He felt particularly useless, medical actions were not his speciality, not that he didn’t know any, he just felt his knowledge would be pretty useless here. Even then he didn’t want to get in the way as Fixit zipped between those that needed his help, while Denny too surveyed what had happened with partial uselessness.

Strongarm was motionless as ever, but at least looked better.

Her systems had come back online and Fixit has assured Bumblebee they were functioning at normal capacity. The sealant in each of her wounds was being removed one-by-one as Fixit worked his way around the bite wound.

By the Mini-Con’s predictions, everyone would be fighting fit by midday of what humans called ‘tomorrow’.

That nagging feeling came back, along with the useless feeling.

It made him feel restless and twitchy.  
He hated it.

Trying to find some use he slipped over to the control panel.

Nothing beeped, nothing stood out to him as ‘urgent’, nor was any alerts going to warn them of prisoner activity.

Prisoner activity.

He felt a frown form on his faceplates.

An irritated frown but one dominated by a potentially great realisation coming to mind.

“Fixit!” He spun round.

“One moment” Fixit didn’t move from his hunched position over Drift’s foot, poking at the welding and joints affirming their stability while Drift wiped the Energon from his face with a rag.

“Fixit I have an idea! It’s important!” Bumblebee hurried the Mini along who muttered a bit but quickly sped over to the control panel and up the ramp to meet him.

“What do you mead, need, lieutenant?” he greeted.

“Every prisoner aboard the Alchemor had a tracker placed on them right? Under their symbols?” Bumblebee asked, making sure his idea had a leg to stand on.

“Yes it was a safety precaution to keep possible escapee’s in peck, I mean, check!” He nodded while bringing up a screen, ready to enter a command upon Bumblebee’s words.

“Ped. Ped’s tracker should, hopefully, still be on him” Bumblebee’s words made Fixit’s optics widen slightly as the exact same thought hit him too.

“As long as Galvatron hasn’t removed it like he did his own” Drift added as he tried a slow and careful ascent to his feet.

“Or Steeljaw if he’s with them, but somehow I kinda doubt any of them bothered” Bee smirked to himself, glad he finally had a good idea.

“Or, you can just check Crown City?” Russell had abandoned his movie but still kept his eyes on his tablet as he moved up to meet with the Autobots.

“What do you mean?” Bumblebee asked with dread permeating every word.

He didn’t need to wait for half an Astrosecond as Russell flipped the device around so Bumblebee could crouch down to peer at its screen.

It was a video uploaded to a popular online media-sharing site.

The shaking hand-held camera only gave the most pixelated blurry view of what was going on but to Bumblebee he could see everything.

Amongst the shocked and impressed gasps of the humans watching the video showed a far-too-familiar dark purple shape lumber up out of Crown River.  
Three heads waved gently in the air as if taking deep breaths in before the thumping predatory form of Galvatron trotted into Crown City.

“Scrap”


	20. Split up and Search for Cons

“THE CITY!?!” Bumblebee could barely contain himself “HE’S JUST WANDERED STRAIGHT INTO THE CITY!? JUST LIKE THAT!?”

“Lieutenant, this isn’t the first time a pom, don, CON, has been in Crown City before” Fixit wheeled down and put himself next to the human, peering at the video playing on repeat.

“YES! BUT! AUGH!” Bumblebee paced furiously “This is the first time one has just sauntered in so brazenly! And he knows we're not in complete fighting condition either! He’s doing this deliberately!”

“Well Crown City is big, I doubt he walked in there by accident”

“Fixit now’s not the time to even try anything remotely humorous”

“I… was being serious”

“Do you really think he’ll try something Bee?” Both Autobots turned to Russell, who they’d both unintentionally cut from their conversation. Looking at the humans worried expression Bumblebee sighed and sagged a little.

“I hope not… Yet this would be the perfect time to try something if he was going to” He admitted.

“Might I suggest that you and Drift are currently the most capable to travel to Crown city, you might not be able to fight but your pretense-perspiration-PRESENCE might deter any behaviour” Fixit’s smile remained as pleasant as always as he tried to lift the mood.

“And leave the Yard open for attack? No, I can’t do that” Bee waved the Mini-cons decision away.

“And the people in Crown city?”

“Ah! Denny!” Bumblebee’s doors flipped up in surprise “I mean, when did you get here?”

“A few moments ago” the elder human shrugged “I can think of a lie to cover up his identity bu-”

“No Denny, I can’t have either of you near those two they’re dangerous!” Bumblebee cut him off.

“So were other Decepticons, Bumblebee, I feel Fixit’s plan to be the best course of action” Drift still walked with an evident limp as his systems pinged angrily whenever he put weight on his damaged foot, but he still managed to walk smoothly into the conversation.

“But this is Dark Energon were talking about!” Bumblebee tried defending his worry.

“It is just as poisonous to humans as it is to us” Drift stated “Besides their help would be instrumental in keeping the other humans at bay, after all, we cannot reveal ourselves to them”

“You’re still leaving the base out of this plan” Bee crossed his arms defiantly.

“I am not, the yard is not fully unprotected, the defence system will need some updating granted, but Grimlock and Sideswipe will be here” Drift held a hand up, wagging a finger like he was scolding Bumblebee “Grimlock can be repaired quicker than Strongarm, and Sideswipe is recovering from his paralysis, he also sustained no damage. The base will have some protection”

“Then it’s decided then!” Denny announced, already slipping on a tweed jacket and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses “Russell, get a disguise, look smart!”

Bumblebee couldn’t really do much but stare off into the distance with a frown as the two humans skittered away to collect external cloth coverings to disguise their identities. Drift continued to move about as if he had received no damage whatsoever and was upon his students in moments.

He had decided this to be an exercise in working apart from one another to hone individual skills.  
Jetstorm looked least pleased as this left him to continue his training of performing ‘slow and calculated movements’.   
Slipstream, however, had been working on repairing Drifts sword, offering the weapon back to his teacher Drift examined it with a thorough optic.   
He pointed out a few parts that did not meet his standard but still sheathed the weapon anyway, he needed at least one sword in case of an altercation and the one still laced with Dark Energon had not been moved.

Denny and Russell returned, Denny’s hair was slicked back while Russell had fluffed his own up. Denny had done little but to replace the distinctive flower-patterned shirt he was wearing, while Russell wore a white shirt with black bow tie he also sported a pair of matching glasses with Denny.

Everyone seemed ready, Drift collected Slipstream and the humans watched patiently.

Bumblebee remained cross-armed and refused to look any of them in the optic.

“Fine, Fixit get us as close to Crown city as possible” He twitched a little before turning away to transform.

Denny and Russell quickly bounded through his doors  
“Don’t worry ‘Bee we got our story straight! We can keep this under wraps!” Denny patted his dashboard as the green light of the Ground bridge illuminated their faces.

Still feeling cold icicles of fear and worry work their way up his spinal strut, Bumblebee offered a quiet grunt as a response before he drove through the bridge along with Drift.  
The only thing amiss about their alt modes being a few large dents.

Spilling out onto the Crown city bridge, Bumblebee gave a quick scan of his interior.  
He had both humans with him.

“Drift” He drove closer to the orange car “You need to patrol the area and make sure Cyclonus isn’t hanging around as well. There’s sure to be people following Galvatron, someone might notice you have no driver”

“Of course Bumblebee” Bee could hear the quick curt bow in his voice as the two parted ways at the entrance to the city.

“So, we just follow the crowd to Ol’ Galvatron, huh? Shouldn’t be too hard” Denny folded his arms with a grin, only to quickly place them back on Bumblebee’s steering wheel when Russell nudged him.

“That may be so” Bumblebee’s voice dropped deeper as they quickly spotted a gathering group of people as if the large purple mech wasn’t already enough of a giveaway “But this is the one time I wish we couldn’t find a Decepticon”

Humans crowded around the hulking form of Galvatron, thankfully they were all at a distance, some, much to Bumblebee’s dismay, had their personal communication devices out.  
Occasionally a human would take a step forward trying to get closer but every time Galvatron moved they quickly rejoined the group.

Before anyone had a bright idea Bumblebee picked up speed and honked his horn angrily.

The sudden noise and revving engine startled several people and the group dispersed slightly.

Using the opening to his best advantage Bumblebee swerved round, essentially putting himself between Galvatron and the humans, before throwing open his doors regardless of his passenger's protests.

“Whoo!” Denny spluttered as the crowd’s gaze fell on him “Uh, Howdy there folks!” He put on a somewhat ‘posh’ accent.

Galvatron stopped but didn’t make an aggressive move, instead, he turned, clearly amused by what was happening.

“We, ah, told the guys back at base to not start the demonstration until we got here!” Denny straightened his jacket and phoney glasses.

“What demonstration?” Several members of the crowd asked many kept their phones out but others slowly put theirs away, the presence of Denny somehow making the situation less novel.

“Why this of course!” Denny threw his hands out “You didn’t just think a big robot would come walking into town for no reason did you? I mean c’mon it’s not like it just dropped outta space and came to have a gander! Uh, right?”

Denny shrank back a little when he realised he mentioned space and its connotations of aliens.

“So what are you on about?” Several members of the crowd gestured for him to move out the way, while others hung off his words.

“Why this ol’ thing?” Denny stretched back and put his hands on his hips “Why this here is the pride and joy of the… Cybercon industry! Ain’t that right?”

“Uh!” Russell felt the claws of stagefright tickled away at his back “Sure is! I mean just look at its fluid movements! Amazing huh! Almost real!”

Clearly enjoying everything about this Galvatron took that as his cue to stretch out, raising one foreleg he proudly posed with the limb raised before stretching out a back leg.

A back leg that oh-so-conveniently faced Bumblebee and pushed the Autobot along for a few moments.

“Uh, see folks!” Denny continued his valiant attempt at salvaging the situation.

Finished with his display Galvatron took to walking again, slowly distancing himself from the crowd behind him.

“Ah! I’ll answer all your questions folks! All of them! Right now! I’ll tell you everything! I’ll tell you some secrets about a green dinosaur model were building!” Denny panicked, he budged Russell worriedly.

They couldn’t keep the crowd away from Galvatron AND follow him around.

Russell much to everyone’s dismay took this as a cue to follow Galvatron, not leaving his father or Bumblebee any time to protest as the crowd quickly circled in on Denny forcing him backwards until he was sat on Bumblebee’s hood.

“How does it move? How is it still functioning after being in water? I’ve never heard of this company! How could you build such a thing in secret? Can I get a photo with it? How is it operated?” Were among the streams of questions that bombarded him as Denny couldn’t escape to follow his son.


	21. Terrorvision

Russell panted heavily, he may have been running as fast as he could but four much larger legs still managed to carry his target away quicker than he could manage.

When he eventually caught up with Galvatron, the dawning realisation that he messed up hit him like a truck.

A giant metal hydra.

A small human boy.

That one curse word he knew that his dad always told him off about sped through his mind.

Russell bit his lip, whether it was from fear or mentally confirming to himself that this was reality he wasn't quite sure.

Galvatron either hadn't noticed him or did not care as his pace slowed to a halt.

Finding this one building curious, Russell watched with a sense of horror as Galvatron made himself even more imposing by rearing up on his hind legs, placing his front hooves on the building his three heads peered over the top of the short structure and moved about its surface, examining the human construction.

Satisfied Galvatron returned to normal, cracking the pavement beneath his hooves before moving onwards.

With his hands waving with a frustrated-yet-panicked life of their own Russell scurried after the Decepticon, making sure to never be directly behind those hooves.

The dent they managed to leave in Bumblebee would probably be far worse - and messier - when applied to him.

Russell managed a mix between a gasp and a wheeze when Galvatrons central head clamped it's jaws down on a streetlight.

He easily broke and plucked the light from its place, quickly becoming enamoured with his new toy the other heads joined in. Biting, shaking and twisting the light around the lamp was quickly shredded metal and wires knotted up into a ball.

One that Galvatron dropped and proceeded to stomp and kick about.

It did nothing to calm Russell's fears, it just made the situation feel worse.

Galvatron eventually abandoned whimsically waving a twisted lump of metal around, but it clearly put him in a good mood as he began a gentle bouncing canter down the street.

Still ignoring Russell so he had that to be happy about at least.

Even if it made him uncomfortable just being here.

Maybe he could try and guide Galvatron back to Denny and Bumblebee.

It might not be that hard as Galvatron stopped again.

Russell followed his gaze, he was staring at a Television shop!

The many screens on display showed different channels and shows and each one of Galvatron's heads seemed to be trying to focus on an individual screen.

The need to focus on these screens seemed important to him as the Decepticons hind quarters suddenly dropped with a crash as he sat in front of the shop.

"Oh noooo" Russell rubbed his eyes, he got that sinking feeling that his plan to herd him back to his father and Bumblebee wouldn't work now that he'd sat down.

Now he was stuck, standing within arms reach of this Decepticon.

"What's this show?" Russell was roused from his bleak thoughts by a large, tri-horned and fanged head snaked around his side.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Fear, panic and shock launched a simultaneous attack as Russell couldn't control his flailing arms and drawn out scream, his feet moved without command as he spun around to flee.

Only this direction was blocked by a large metal body and Russell dropped to the floor with a painful thud.

"Owww" He wanted to curl up and ignore the world at this point. Maybe Galvatron would lose interest and move on if he did that.

"How rude" This was the first time Russell had heard Galvatron's voice as he looked up.

The head that had snaked around his side had moved to face him directly and made it all too obvious how he could be moments away from getting his head bitten off.

"Child, I asked you a question" The head snapped again.

"What?" Russell couldn't move from the floor and stayed unshakably rigid.

Galvatron sighed and his body shifted, reaching out with a foreleg Russell managed a frightened whimper as he was now enveloped by the limb, a large metal hoof pressing into his side like being held by an inadequate hand.

He kept his eyes closed, certain that the hoof would tighten around him, certain that at any moment he would hear his own bones shatter as he became Russell paste.

"You humans can't see with your eyes closed boy!" Galvatron snapped, his hoof suddenly no longer wrapped around Russell.

Still in disbelief of the situation, Russell only gave the Decepticon a quiet squeak in response as he realised he was just picked up and placed back on his feet.

Gradually opening his eyes Russell wasn't harmed in any way at all.

His white shirt had dirt and dust smudged on it from Galvatrons foot but that was all.

The Decepticon had gone back to sitting patiently, one head out of three stared expectantly at him.

"My, if you get any ruder your novelty will wear off and I might have to crush you!" Galvatrons tone seemed almost as if he was joking, like crushing someone was a very basic threat and meant no harm whatsoever.

"W-what?" Russell managed, he couldn't tell if he was trying to ask what the question was or what was the reason behind Galvatron picking him up so leisurely.

"I wanted to know" Galvatron suddenly drew out his words, making sure every syllable lasted longer than necessary "What I am watching here, on these screens, in front of me, if you're confused"

Russell felt an involuntary frown form on his face as he glanced between the one head looking at him, the two still glued to the screens and then to the screens themselves.

"You want to know what you're watching… On TV… On human TV…" Even with the question posed to him again Russell felt like he couldn't understand.

A blast of hot air washed over him as Galvatron snorted, he looked like he was about to say something again and Russell felt fear snap at his mind again.

Trying to avoid the potential threat of being crushed he jumped in front of Galvatron, between the Decepticons chest and the shop he scanned the screens focusing on the ones it looked like Galvatron's two heads were watching.

The other remained in its place watching him.

Realising how he was now even closer to Galvatron he hopped away again, somehow preferring to be next to a single head rather than close to his entire body.

"Well that screen, is uh, oh man I used to love that show, it's uh, playing The Go-Bots! An old show… about robots… from space… wow, uh, fun right?" he found himself grinning and holding his hands up in a mock-shrugging motion as if Galvatron was going to laugh and agree with him like an old friend, and definitely not a giant alien hydra.

"Now that one, that one there, well, that's a new show, it's called Space Vagabonds and uh, I don't know much about it, I think it's a British show, it's also about space but it has crab-people in… Y'know… Crabs…" Russell made lame pinching motions with his hands.

"Huh" Was the very quiet response he got as the head watching him seemed satisfied with the answer and turned back to the Televisions.

Just as quickly Galvatron changed his mind and the head darted back out again, wrapping around Russell like a snake he was far too close for Russell's liking.

"How pleasant, I wouldn't mind taking you in once I rule this planet… Do you like the sound of that? My pet? Or should I adopt you? Yesss, the human-Decepticon making sure the other humans behave. Do you like the sound of THAT?"

"Adopt… Me?" Russell's mind plunged into the depths of absolute nothingness in the lakes of confusion surrounded by the mountains of stupefaction.

It was too surreal.

His mind raced to find a response, he couldn't tell if Galvatron was serious, the fact the Decepticon wore a sincere expression on its face just made it all worse.

It felt like a horror movie, with aliens and TV!

Hell, Russell was sure he knew of a movie like that.

He couldn't think of the name and quickly his mind stuttered to life trying to remember it's title like that would fix everything.

"I'll let you think on it kiddo… Hm, well maybe I should have asked your name first youngling" Galvatron's head nudged Russell.

"Russell!" He snapped quickly trying to pretend nothing happened while suddenly grasping at his face and realigning his fake glasses, aware that he was pulling a face and tried to hide it.

"Well Russell, when this planet is mine come see me, I might still have an opening... " Galvatron suddenly snorted as if he was trying, and failing, to hold back a laugh "If you did come to me, I have a puppy! You can have a pet!" He snorted "He'd complain but if he knew what was good for him he'd listen"

"Uh" Russell's mind veered towards confusion again.

"But" Galvatrons tone turned dark "Remember this, humans are mostly water"

Russell felt uneasy at the sudden strange subject change, it made his stomach sink and twist.

It also made his arm raise itself upwards and plant itself on Galvatron's muzzle.

He didn't want to do that.

Russell stared wide-eyed at his arm, his hand pressed lightly on the cool metal skin of Galvatron's hydra head.

"I'm quite adept with water" Galvatron hissed locking eyes with Russell "bear that in mind"

Russell gained control of his arm again and quickly snapped it away.

Galvatron stood up and stretched his limbs out, shaking off dust he stopped watching television and looked to the sky.

"Tell your genetic donor that too, uh, Sire or whatever, huh? What?" His heads moved in unison as he looked left and right.

Down in the distance, a very brief glimpse of something orange slipped through the buildings.

"Autobot" Galvatron hissed "THAT AUTOBOT! HE'S THE ONE! THE ONE WITH THE SWORD!" the hiss turned into a howl.

Galvatrons systems clamped up and his systems tensed.

Russell could feel what was going to happen, it was bad, very bad.

In the midst of panic Russell tried to focus, what would the Autobots do?

"Don't move!" He tried to order the Decepticon, grabbing onto his hind leg, which in hindsight was very bad as to grab it he practically had to wrap himself around it "You're under arrest!"

His words, nor his weight on Galvatrons leg did nothing as he suddenly thundered away at high speed.

Feeling sick and regretting not just sticking with his dad Russell clung to the leg for dear life.

Just think of good things, he pressed his face into the leg, good things and then wake up from this crazy dream, good things, only good things, oh yeah he thought he remembered what that movie was called now.

Why couldn't all of THIS be fictitious?


	22. City Chase

He was deeply regretting his action, face buried as best as possible into the leg of an angry alien as it thundered noisily down the street.

Fearing what would happen if he let go Russell held on for dear life, tightly squeezing onto the metal limb he did his best not to fall off as this ride was by no means smooth.

Every time Galvatron's hoof connected with the ground Russell was sure he understood how a strong Earthquake felt up-close.

He became vaguely aware of the sound of a motor.

Still with his face pressed into the metal skin of the Decepticon, Russell managed to peer over his shoulder.  
He was showered in dust as Galvatron’s front legs kicked up parts of the tarmac as he powered onwards, but when the spray eased Russell could get a better view.

His small window of sight was largely consumed by the front end of Galvatron charging onwards, but occasionally a slip of orange was visible.

“DRIFT!” Russell screamed allowing himself to turn away from the leg he clung to, to yell before quickly pressing himself back into it again, still fearing what would happen if he let go or slipped.

“DRIIIIIFT!” Russell's tiny voice felt as loud as a flea’s fart compared to the angry overshadowing bellow that roared from Galvatron.

Screeching tires pierced the air as Galvatron jerked forwards as he ran, one head managing to latch onto Drift’s bumper hauling his back tires off the road, drastically lowering the speed of the chase.

Drift did not stop driving, without his back tires he swayed about somewhat uselessly, but still kept a tired Galvatron shambling forwards.

Releasing him with a wheeze Galvatron dropped Drift, and the Autobot sped forwards.  
Scooting down several blocks, Drift spun around to face Galvatron, goading the stumbling Decepticon into a charge.

Russell had no idea what Drift, in particular, had done to upset Galvatron other than having ‘a sword’ but the hydra seemed blinded by rage and bounded forwards.

Russell shook violently, he didn’t care about hitting into the tarmac at high speed anymore, he just needed to get off, but his limbs had locked. A combination of fear and clamping down for so long had made his arms and legs seize up and he couldn’t wiggle free.

He could only whimper as Galvatron closed in on Drift.

More tires and engine growling caught Russell's attention as from an adjacent street Bumblebee roared down the road about to ram into Galvatron.

Russell couldn’t hold back his scream, he couldn’t hear a thing over his own ringing voice or see the horror that washed over Bumblebee’s hidden face as the Autobot slammed down on the breaks.

Swerving all over the road Bumblebee’s tires screeched as he slammed into a streetlamp behind Galvatron.

The snarling Decepticon watched Bumblebee crash with a scowl, he ignored Bumblebee and didn’t pay any mind to the panicked wail of the human on his leg, his mind was still focusing on grabbing Drift.

With the Autobots plan failed Galvatron resumed chasing Drift, forcing the Autobot to speed away without a word.

Drift ducked and weaved through any small street he could fit through all while heading to the edges of the city.

Galvatron was too focused on catching him to care where they were going.

He must’ve gained up on Drift as Russell heard his friend exclaim in surprise as he made a sudden and jarring turn from his original route.

There was a parade in the middle of Crown City.

No wonder there was no traffic in their way.

Russell tried to take advantage of the sudden pause in the chase to move his locked limbs again, but it was useless, Galvatron refused to let Drift go.

Russell could only watch as Drift drove away once again, speeding down the streets he didn’t turn or change his direction, he had a goal in mind as he pushed towards the river.

Russell had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

Drift snapped through the railings around the riverside street easily as he sailed out of the city and slammed into the river.

Russell took a deep breath as his ride was undeterred by the change in scenery and ploughed into the water as Drift reached the other side.

Before the water swallowed them both Russell saw Drift transform and hold something out.

Galvatron's weight quickly sunk them both to the river bed, Russell had never known cold like this, it was horrible.

The only upside was that he could get free now, as he easily slipped off Galvatron’s leg.

The cold shock of the water and panic in his mind seemed to cloud his ability to swim as the wrong parts came to mind at the wrong time. He ended up flailing in the water in a vain attempt to reach the surface rather than swim like he knew how to.

The collar of his shirt jerked into his throat making Russell spew out some of his precious air, but the pulling on his shirt pulled him through the water and to the surface.

Flailing his arms and taking short but deep gulps of air, Russell found himself clinging onto metal he was actually happy to cling to as Slipstream held onto him, keeping him above water.

“YOU!” Russell could see over Slipstreams shoulder as he clung onto the Autobot Mini-con and through Slipstreams words of comfort, he could see Galvatron at the other side of the river, partially submerged he squared off with Drift, stood on the riverbank.

“Decepticon, I do not understand your current shade of anger, we have yet to meet, but I can assure you this behaviour will not go unpunished, at your current energy level I think it wise for you to cease this and hand yourself over” Drift did his best to ignore the utter vitriol in Galvatron's glare.

“I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE FURIOUS WITH YOU!” Galvatron's voice was probably audible inside the city “YOU DARE RAISE YOUR SWORD TO HIM?! YOU DARE WOUND HIM?!” Drift made a small noise as if a retort was brewing but Galvatron did not let him speak.

Though the realisation of his actions and words dawned on those present.

“I TOOK AN AXE TO THE SPARK CHAMBER TO PROTECT HIM FROM AUTOBOTS STRONGER THAN YOU, AND YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN DO THAT!?” Galvatron finished his shriek.

“Your associate invaded our base, I think my actions were appropriate” Drift snapped back “Your crony decided to harm one of my students! I think he got off far too lightly as far as I’m concerned!”

“Ah yes your students!” Galvatron spat, the water around him seemed to dip and turn away from him “The one who decided to throw himself into his face! It’s true the students learn from their teacher, disrespect breeds disrespect!”

“Don’t you disrespect master Drift!” Slipstream was quick to defend him, while Drift himself looked as if Galvatron had insulted every conceivable ancestor Drift could have ever had.

“RUSSELL!” Bumblebee screeched to a halt on the opposite side of the river as Denny tumbled out in a shouting mess “RUSSELL!” He yelled again, flopping onto the rails.

“DAD!” Russell quickly detached himself from Slipstream to swim to shore.

“You’re outnumbered Galvatron!” Bumblebee did not transform but inched closer to the river preparing himself for a possible fight.

“You outnumbered me before! Do you think I’m remotely intimidated!?” Galvatron stomped a hoof “Besides…” One head turned to look at Russell who began swimming on the spot “I have these two with me, you wouldn’t risk them would you?”

“Huh?”   
“Dad!”   
Slipstream and Russell squeaked as the water around them shifted holding them in place.

“YOU LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!” Denny vaulted over the rails and was promptly caught by Bumblebee who finally let go of his disguise.

“Don’t Denny, just in case” He murmured as Denny reacted to his grasp with his own slew of angry words albeit half were directed at Galvatron “Fine” Bumblebee raised his voice “We won’t stand in your way, not right now at least”

“How smart you are Bumblebee, clearly you’ve learnt since the last time I met you” Galvatron smirked, “Besides the boy has a couple bits of news he has to pass on to you, although I think I will show you the one now!”

Galvatron's body swung around and kicked up water, his hooves once again raised and slammed into the riverbed. Only this time the water around him swelled up and flopped forwards like a wave of stiffened water.

The curious effect on the river was short lived as it swallowed Drift, pinning the Autobot down and smothering him, preventing any noise.

Russell scrambled ashore and into the waiting arms of his father, Slipstream also freed himself of the water but was already at Bumblebee’s feet.

“Throw me!” The Mini-Con pleaded “Throw me over the water so I can free master Drift!”  
Bumblebee looked taken aback at his request but watching Galvatron crawl up to stand above the entombed Drift he knew he didn’t have a choice.

“I think you will make a nice present for him” Galvatron’s heads arched down towards Drift “How would you like to spend the rest of your life paying for your disrespect in servitude?”

Unable to respond Drift could watch through the watery blanket covering him as something purple began to drip into Galvatron's mouth.

The mouth he had open ready to bite him with.


	23. Go Home

Galvatron retained his menacing appearance, even as his body began to shiver.

What was good enough to remove such an imposing appearance was a small screaming Mini-Con sailing through the air on a collision course with his face.

Slipstream did not hide his lack of a plan very well as he grabbed onto Galvatron's horns and wrapped himself around the hydra’s head trying not to immediately fall off.

Galvatron's reaction was to freeze and stagger back, his jaw clamped shut immediately and whatever was in his mouth didn’t make it past his teeth as his jaws locked in place, not even twitching as Slipstream pounded him on the head.

The two heads beside his central one were free to move however as the one on the left lunged for the Mini-Cons flailing leg.

Slipstream squawked as he slid down Galvatron's neck, clinging on for dear life he had to scramble onto Galvatron's back as the other head wasn’t far behind and also lunged out for him.

Barely able to stand upright as Galvatron shook around Slipstream pounded on the beasts back in a futile attempt at causing any damage.

Galvatrons closed mouth didn’t even twitch when Slipstream took a few potshots at a scar along his chest.

“Over here!” Slipstream caught a glimpse of Bumblebee running to his aid having crossed the river as soon as he was thrown.

Galvatron hissed and both available heads lunged towards Bee, taking a leaf from Slipstreams tactic Bumblebee grabbed one of the heads while pulling it and himself out of the way of the other.

Bee quickly wrapped his arms around the base of the head he was holding, pressing it close to his side Galvatron could no longer turn his head far enough to bite the Autobot, settling for an angry growl instead.

Two heads were down and out, the central head reared back with its mouth still sealed shut and the other struggling in Bumblebee’s grasp.

The last swung back and forth trying to snap at the Mini on it’s back, but Slipstream had worked out he wasn’t able to reach the base of his necks as well as other areas and so kept himself pressed against his back only swinging out whenever Galvatron got too close.

Bumblebee was hardly enjoying his own venture as he struggled to hold the head in his arms still, but with each spasmodic motion, he could feel Galvatron's systems whirring slowly and whining in protest.

The guy was practically running on fumes.

The water behind them thrashed about and without any guidance from Galvatron the water-blanket that kept Drift pinned lost all direction and washed away.

Drift didn’t give Bumblebee a nod of acknowledgement before he leapt in, grabbing the horns of the remaining head, he yanked the jaws away and with clear passage Slipstream eagerly jumped off the Decepticons back.

“What’s the matter Galvatron? I thought you could handle more than one of us!” Bumblebee addressed the remaining head as it kept itself drawn back glancing between the two.

Galvatron huffed and frowned sharing a glare between the two Autobots.

Raising a leg Galvatron kicked Drift in the abdominal plates the sharp edge of his hoof staggering Drift into falling backwards.  
Now free his second head snapped round and sunk it’s teeth into Bumblebee’s arm causing him to yelp and lose his grip before being thrown to the ground along with Drift.

“Decisions decisions” Galvatron snarled, his main head still refused to open its mouth but his voice was easily carried by the other two “I only have enough for one of you!”

Bumblebee was not ashamed to admit he screamed and grabbed onto Drift when something at least as big as Galvatron dropped loudly into the minute gap between themselves and the Hydra.

The trio of Autobots scrambled backwards as large webbed limbs flailed about kicking up the dust around them.

Having retreated to well beyond a safe distance, the Autobots watched as Cyclonus had apparently decided to drop out of the sky to hold Galvatron's heads.

They couldn’t tell what Cyclonus was saying, his ‘voice’ quiet and only directed to Galvatron but they could hear the latter’s whining.

“But-”  
“I know…”  
“Well, there’d be less of them!”  
“Oh…”  
“You know I just wanted to…”  
“Yes… I know…”  
“I know what you said, but I know what I promised you”  
“I don’t like you hurt”  
“Fine… Fine…”  
“Yeah....”  
“They can’t have done that much in our absence…”  
“I guess…”  
“Yeah, I’ll save it for him instead… Fine…”

“You’re lucky I don’t have much Energon!” Galvatron suddenly snapped stepping forwards slightly and glaring at the Autobots. His central head seemed to swallow whatever it had in its mouth and had joined in on the snarl.

Cyclonus regarded them with contempt barely moving his head to flash them a disgusted scowl before beating his wings and shooting upwards his form rocketing into the clouds and out of sight in moments.

Galvatron huffed and lumbered towards the river, his body sunk into its depths quickly, all the displaced water quickly folding back over his form and covering him as he swam away.

The trio of Autobots stood up with a bewildered look, though thankful they were leaving a human populated area.

Bumblebee looked across the river, Denny and Russell were still there, unharmed as Denny clung to his son tightly while staring warily in the direction the Decepticons left in.

A glance to Drift found him staring into the horizon, no doubt contemplating everything that happened.  
Slipstream, however, was clinging to Drift’s leg.

“Slipstream…” Drift was roused from his thoughts.

The Mini-con quickly jumped back from Drift and put his hands behind his back, pretending they had been nowhere else.  
“My apologies Master -” He quickly began practically on autopilot.

“- I am glad you are safe” Drift ignored his student's apology to finish his own words.

Bumblebee smiled, it was good to see Drift soften up a little.

Good until Drift decided to speak again.

“But it seems Jetstorms impulsive behaviour is rubbing off on you!”

“Sorry Master” Slipstream mumbled as he was quickly reprimanded for his rash behaviour.

Bumblebee could only shake his head, there was an attempt he’d give him that.

Folding over into his vehicular mode Bumblebee scooted over to the nearest bridge, swinging round to pick up the humans.

Now that Galvatron and Cyclonus had left to wherever their current home was, they’d best do the same.

==================================================================

Needless to say, Cyclonus reached base first.

The dragon prowled along the sandy shore examining it thoroughly.

There were footsteps, and a hole bored into the rocky outcropping near where their cave was.

He wondered if he should go down the tunnel or follow the footsteps.

The footsteps seemed the wiser option.

He did not trust that wolf.

Roused from his thoughts he gave a welcoming snort as Galvatron hauled himself out of the water.  
His legs trembled and three heads bobbed low to the ground hardly capable of bringing themselves upright, his fuel tank grumbled loudly as it continued to chunter along on empty.

Cyclonus’s own fuel tank clenched in sympathy despite having a few drops left.  
Frowning he sidled up to Galvatron, pressing their bodies together he propped his leader up and helped him towards the cave.

“I’m fine” Galvatron chuckled lightly, a head beaming a grin to Cyclonus “I’ll just have a nap!”

“You’re not, you wasted energy on going after the Autobots” whispered from Cyclonus’s direction.

“I swore I’d give you a reason to follow me…”

“And you did dear, many many reasons. I will always follow you, we need to plan carefully and stick together, there’s only two of us now…”

“Ah… Yes…”

The duo dropped down at the cave's mouth and peered out at the setting sun, it’s dwindling light reflecting against the water turning it to liquid gold.

“Huh… Never saw anything like this last time…” Galvatron panted quietly.

“Yes…” Cyclonus reared his head.

The tunnel.

The air within it was being moved about and changing, someone was coming up.

Leaving Galvatron to finish watching the sunset by himself Cyclonus crawled to the edge of the cave as the footsteps grew louder, he only backed away when Ped and Underbite shambled forth.

Underbite had a few Energon cubes stacked on his back and Ped held one in his claws.

“I had a second stash! Yes, I did! I was smart enough to plan ahead for when I ruled this planet! At least I was going to until those Autobots showed up!” Ped greeted him with a complaint mixed with an explanation of their haul.

Underbite grumbled wordlessly, quickly dropping the cubes off his back the Chompazoid bolted towards the water.

“It’s quieter over here!” Cyclonus heard him mutter as he went past.

“I had everything planned to rule this planet, no one would see me as pathetic ever again!” Ped continued and suddenly Cyclonus understood Underbites actions “Everyone always saw me as a mere worm! A WORM! But now! Noooow they’ll all know! Now they’ll know I am to be feared!”

Frowning internally Cyclonus nodded hastily before grabbing four of the cubes and suddenly the stash looked incredibly tiny but he ignored it’s size and hurried back to the cave.

Splitting the cubes, his large draconian head swallowed down both of the cubes with little difficulty while Galvatron hungrily dug into his, a head on each cube taking huge mouthfuls and he quickly polished off the offerings.

“Oh finally!” He sighed happily, transforming back to his bipedal form and flopping out on his back “I needed that! I needed something in my systems other than that disgusting foam the Autobots forced into me!”

Cyclonus flashed Galvatron one of his rare grins, pleased at their shared meal.

“I think now’s the time to question Red as to what happened while he was in charge hm?” Galvatron begrudgingly stood up.

“It’s Ped”


	24. Chatterbox*

Stretching slowly out of the cave, Galvatron was still a little slow as the Energon’s effects weren’t instant.

“Peeeeeeeed, you have a successful report to give us” He still managed to slide smoothly over to the other Decepticon “Don’t you?”

“Of course! Of course, of course! I, naturally, have good news for you! I mean you know that I do, I brought back Energon as promised” Ped squeaked happily, presenting the remaining Energon cubes with a little smile, he ceased speaking as if waiting for praise.

“Yes well, tell us exactly WHAT happened” Galvatron frowned.

Underbite grunted  
“He wouldn’t shut his yap!” He picked himself up and brought himself over to the conversation “Now as for myself? There’s some good eatin’ under this planet’s surface it seems and I demand a-”

“Shoosh”

Underbite stopped talking, his optics wide as he pulled his head back, confused as Galvatron placed his hand over his mouth as if physically stopping him from talking.

Underbite looked like he was incapable of processing exactly what was happening.

“I’m sure we’ll hear all about how Boltsquisher and Thunderclap helped out, but Lead is speaking” Galvatron gave Underbite a lazy nod.

The Chompazoid, however, scooted back with an offended look on his face, Underbite was suddenly sat back down pulling his arms close to himself he looked between his arms  
“Don’t listen to him! Boltsmasher! Thundercruncher! He didn’t mean that!” He whispered between them.

There was a small flicker of a confused expression across Galvatron's face as he heard Underbites muttering.

“Go on, everything from the beginning, from when we left” He shoved whatever expression it was away and put his attention back on Ped.

“Oh, well...”

A while ago...  
Three Decepticons stared with irritated, squinted optics as Ped stood before them.

“All right I ain’t stayin’!” Thunderhoof threw his hands up in the air “I’m out!”

“For once we agree on something” Steeljaw swallowed his anger and did his best to forget the last few minutes.

Apparently being compared to a puppy and then having the insult of being put ‘below’ a worm like Ped was enough to push him over the edge and he was ready to leave.

“Sure, yous can go that way, while I go this way” Thunderhoof didn’t even blink as he started his own journey away.

“Hmm, oh yes, you’ll do swimmingly on your own I’m sure, you couldn’t even knock Galvatron down, it’ll go amazingly when he catches up you and takes you by surprise” Steeljaw felt the ideas creep back into his Processor again.

Thunderhoof threw him a snarl.

“Hold it! None of you are going anywhere without my permission!” Ped tried to do his best to look intimidating as he chose to try standing up to Thunderhoof.

“Oh, of course we're not” Steeljaw quickly injected himself into the situation, gleefully watching the wave of anger wash over Thunderhoof “Thunderhoof here is just in a foul mood, aren’t you?”

“No, no, no, NO! Shud’up, don’t you start nothin’!” Thunderhoof still tried to get himself out.

“See what I mean Ped? He’s a bit grumpy” Steeljaw put his arm around Ped, smiling smoothly “We were just eager to get on with our idea”

“Eh, uh, w-what idea?” Ped eyed the metaphorical hook Steeljaw dangled in front of him.

“Well look at us! There’s only the four of us!” Steeljaw ignored the intensifying glare from Thunderhoof “We’re hardly a crack team! Don’t you think Galvatron, and Cyclonus, would like a bigger, better team? Next time they’re away you’d have a bigger team to lead, there’d be more of us to spread out and complete tasks! We’d get everything done quicker! Those Autobots won’t stand a chance!”

Ped’s optics lit up as he clearly bought Steeljaw’s words.

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Yessss!” Ped grinned “That’s a perfect idea! Alright! You two CAN leave! But, uh, I’m in charge! And… And I say you two better come back with at least TWO more teammates! Yes, good, do that! Go on!”

“I knew you were a smart guy Ped” Steeljaw removed his arm, his work here done “Come along Teammate”

Steeljaw stood and watched Thunderhoof.

He looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

And it was great.

Silently he stormed off.

“Aha, yes he’s such an eager fellow, ta-ta for now Ped!” Steeljaw couldn’t resist laying down one last line before following after Thunderhoof.

Ped watched them go.

He would have to make sure he remembered that wolf’s words.

Such a wise mech thinking about the good of the team, he’d give him a few words of praise to their ‘bosses’.

With a quiet sigh he turned around, he still had one more underling to deal with.

Underbite sat there with a scowl deep enough to look like it was permanently carved into his face.

“You! You’re the muscle right?” Ped felt the need to assure his ‘underlings’ role.

Underbite looked slightly conflicted  
“Of course I’M the muscle! Just look at these!” He reared up to flex, the opportunity to show off for real put away any of his conflicting thoughts about being shunted as just ‘the muscle’.

It was unfair, he was the strongest here, he knew it, he tackled a whole city yet all he was, was ‘the muscle’.

“Ah, good you can keep the tunnel walls compacted and stable!” Ped raised a claw as if gesturing at Underbite would make him more amenable “My digging skills are unmatched by anyone on this team! Yet to make bigger tunnels for easier travelling its time consuming to compact this subpar soil into the walls! It was better on Cybertron! Not so loose, here it’s tedious”

“Tedi-what?”

“Oh never mind! Keep the walls compact!”

“Eh?”

“Oooooh! Just do what I show you to do!”

“No”

“What!?”

Ped frowned and raked his claws over his face, he thought he was about to get somewhere with that exchange.

“Why?”

“Well” Underbite sat down defiantly “I’m not following you. No reason. Don’t want to. Not gonna”

“You were ordered to! Remember! I’M in charge!” Ped stalked up to face the Chompazoid, not caring for personal safety.

“So?”

“S-so!? So that means you listen to me!”

“Don’t wanna”

“... Earth has metal underground...” Ped thought back to words uttered by Galvatron.

“I wanna go, why are you wasting time, I thought we were digging?”

Ped groaned a little at the sudden change in disposition, annoying, but it’d have to do.

Leading the Decepticon along he found a spot nearby the mouth of a cave.

Eyeing the cave, it was most likely their ‘base’, a spot to hide in if need be.

“See, I got a smart mind! I’ll dig in here!” Ped announced “Close to the cave there, so it won’t be much effort to move Energon about!”

Underbite responded with a resounding silence.

“Uh, yes” Ped finished off his own thoughts.

Managing a leap to the air, Underbite backed off a little as Ped whirled into life, claws out before him swirling around like a drill head. Chunks of rock flew in all directions as he bore through the stone quickly as if there was nothing but paper in his way.

“Ey! What the frag is this!?” Underbite looked at the tunnel mouth.

It was small.

“Just crawl! Don’t want to make it easier for any intruders to get in!” Echoed back up to him.

“Ugh, don’t want to make it easier for me to bite off your head!” Underbite swore to himself as he nosed the hole, trying to claw at the edge a little to make it wider for himself all while he shuffled into the tunnel, tight and compact as he forced his shoulders through the entrance.

Getting into the tunnel was not the only awkward part for Underbite.

The blasted pathway did not widen out at all, not for miles anyway.

He could feel the gross, organic, mud and dusty ground of this planet smothering his outer plates as he crawled through.

The underground better have metal for him.

He practically dropped to the floor when the tunnel finally widened up into a small cavern, the pitch blackness was nothing his optics couldn’t handle, unfortunately, it meant he could see Ped clearly.

“There you are!” His irritated voice was just more irritating to listen to than his normal tone “I’ve been waiting for you! Just how long does it take to move through a tunnel! I can’t believe you can’t get through a tunnel! Where’s that so-called strength!?”

“You better hush your vocal unit! I ain’t had nothin’ to eat! ‘Course my legendary strength ain’t there yo-” Underbite snapped.

“Irrelevant!” Ped shrieked despite asking about it a few moments prior “You are to watch and learn from a master!”

Ignoring the daggers being glared at him Ped turned to a wall, running his hands over it the gentle touch dislodged chunks of the stuff.

“So weak” Ped muttered “So it’s your job to make it less so! Watch me!”

Ped jumped and once more whirred into motion, even Underbite could see he was moving slower this time as his progress through the Earth was slower but it wasn’t slow enough for Underbite to see exactly what he was doing.

“See? I had to do that all the time as I dug through this miserable rock!” Ped announced, leaving the small alcove dug out “You do the same as I dig! Got it?”

Looking at the satisfactory smug expression on the worm's face as he stared at Underbite expectantly was enough to make his mind do flips.

“You’re an annoying lil’ thing ain’t cha?” He snarled “Let’s make somethin’ clear this is NOT how you talk to me pipsqueak! You don’t know the likes you’re messing with! You ever hear of Nuon City?”

“Yes yes yes, I heard of that place, lived near there once! All pre-war obviously! I dug an absolutely splendid tunnel near there once! Oh, it was marvellous! I’ll tell you all about it as we go! If you’ve been to Nuon you might’ve seen the entrance to it! I’ll tell you how I made it! Live and learn, right? I have a lot to teach you about tunnelling!”

Underbite’s jaw hung open, the runt was still talking, not only did he not hear about Nuon’s fate he was just jabbering on as if chatting with an old friend.

He finally realised that maybe the Autobots could’ve put him someplace worse than stasis.

Like a cell.

Next to this guy.


	25. Number one Boss

The sun had set and a cool blanket of darkness smothered the sandy beach in its soft embrace.

And Ped was still talking.

Still.

In fact, he hadn’t even slowed down, the words pouring out of him at a constant rate.

Galvatron was pulling at his own face plates, close to tearing them off and slicing his optics out with how tightly he dug his claws in.

Cyclonus seemed to be holding out better but there was a definite twitch to his optics as he was dangerously close to snapping.

Underbite was ready to be smug and make well-timed jibes at their expense, especially about being trapped listening to this worm jabber on.  
Yet Ped continued to talk and Underbite couldn’t keep himself focused long enough to do so.

The Chompazoid had long since lost interest, having slipped back into the tunnel and chowing down on some metal ore.

An event Ped told them about at length as he recited every word of their exchange as he pointed out to Underbite the veins of the stuff running deep underground and how to distinguish them.

Sighing quietly Underbite settled at the lip of the tunnel with a chunk of ore in-hand, ready to snack and power down for recharge.

Ped would probably still be talking by the time he woke up anyway.

His sigh, however, did garner some attention.

The Chompazoid squeaked and tried to stumble backwards as Galvatron suddenly launched himself at him.

“YOU! YES, YOU!” Galvatron grasped Underbites cheeks tightly holding him in place and keeping their optics on each other “YOU! Give me YOUR report! You talk instead! Please talk instead!”

Ped broke Galvatron as he pleaded with Underbite to take the other Decepticons place.

“Uh, I-I’m not done yet!” Ped weakly protested the sudden retreat.

“Uughn, yes yes Thread, you’ve given us a… detailed report but, I, just there was two of you, you both need to give reports!” Galvatron gasped airily clawing his way out of the conversation.

“You want me to give a report?” Underbite looked confused and Galvatron freed him from his grasp letting Underbite shuffle upright.

There were long beats of silence as Underbite furrowed his brow, looked confused and his optics zoned out.

“Re… port?” He repeated again as if the word was alien to him “No… Noooooooo! No! No no! I DON’T GIVE NO REPORTS TO NO ONE!” He finally kicked into defiant life.

“So you do give reports?” Ped chimed in, a light playful tone to his voice as he missed the apparent dangers of a screaming Chompazoid.

“NO” Underbite stomped his feet “NO! I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT!” Ignoring everyone else he barged past Galvatron and Ped “YOU! HOW DARE YOU ‘OUT-JAW’ ME! NO ONE OUT DOES ME! I AM UNDERBITE! I SINGLE-HANDEDLY DESTROYED AN ENTIRE CITY! I WILL NOT BE PUSHED ASIDE BE IT BY YOU! THAT PATHETIC WORM! OR THAT SELF-ENTITLED MUTT!”

Cyclonus seemed a little nonplussed at the loud roaring but stepped back allowing Underbite room to stomp about and continue his little tantrum.

“FIGHT ME” Underbite shoved the chunk of metal into his mouth hardly chewing as he shoved the stuff down his gullet, rearing up to pound his chest plates as purple temporarily enveloped his edges.

Now Cyclonus did seem to lose all interest and cast a look over to Galvatron, a tired one, like this situation, was as interesting as drying paint.

“Guess he needs a reminder, we can make an example out of him, can’t we? You know what I mean, I think this one is all yours” Galvatron shrugged, Cyclonus seemed to shake his head in response apparently disagreeing with whatever notion was being suggested, again somehow communicating silently Galvatron suddenly nodded “Fair point” he admitted.

Underbite didn’t want to wait,  
“DON’T IGNORE ME” He screamed and lurched forwards bringing down his jaws over Cyclonus’s shoulder and upper chest. His extra weight forcing Cyclonus into stepping backwards, raising his other arm Cyclonus brought his claws down on Underbites throat and dug them in.

Underbite groaned painfully into the joint as claws dug about in his neck, scraping along the connective cabling and peeling away the protective ‘skin’ of the neck.   
Cyclonus seemed to find the point he was looking for and squeezed.  
Almost like an involuntary motion, Underbite’s head jerked backwards with a squawk.

With both arms free Cyclonus put them under Underbite and shoved the Chompazoid off him, taking the time to glare at the ring of dents lining his shoulder, a few of the deeper ones gathering tiny, tiny beads of Energon.

Knowing the real fight he yearned for, Cyclonus curled over and transformed.

Ped and Galvatron stood on the sidelines as two beasts squared off, Cyclonus had the intimidation factor with his wings and size but Underbites stubborn determination to get one over kept the fight going. Even if he seemed like little more than an angry Terrier.

Confident in his abilities to finish this as soon as possible Galvatron finally peeled his optics from Cyclonus, where they had been locked for the past few minutes, and looked to Ped, whispering something to him.

Cyclonus didn’t need long to figure out his pattern, Underbite wasn’t the brightest star in the galaxy and his temper was only diminishing any light he did have.

He was determined to wrestle and bite, to prove his strength and ‘win’.

Taking steps back and to the side led the Chomazoid in a tight dance around the beach.  
Underbite snarled and snapped at the air taking any chance to ram himself into Cyclonus trying to bodyslam the beast into submission if he couldn’t get his jaws on him.

Sensibly avoiding his teeth Cyclonus started backing away from the angry purple snapper.  
His wings flared and waved about as they tried to move about but Cyclonus seemed unsure.

Seeing this Underbite began yelling something about cowards and began charging at him head-on.

Anyone close enough to hear the noises Cyclonus could make would have heard a quiet frustrated whine as he dealt with the situation.

The loud crack that followed echoed around the area loudly.

Despite having walked away from them the sound still caused Ped to double over, shielding his audio receptors with his hands and to make Galvatron stumble around to stare at what just happened.

Underbite was flat on the floor with a large dent on his head, Cyclonus’s neck was arched over as he rubbed his head in the sand groaning quietly.

Headbutting the enemy into submission worked as Underbite was thoroughly out for the count, but the recoil from that thick-skulled moron had left a few dents on Cyclonus too.

Disregarding everything he was doing with Ped Galvatron ran over, quickly colliding with Cyclonus and clinging on while pulling the Dragon's head over so he could cradle it.

“Ooh, why did you do that?” He fussed “You could have bitten him! Wrestled him to the floor Predacons aren’t exactly weak!”

Silence was his only response, yet words were coming to him through whatever silent communication Cyclonus could utilise.

“Energy conservation? I know, but it wouldn’t waste that much energy!” Galvatron complained “We only need to fight away the Autobots, and we KNOW we can do that! No need to conserve energy! We know we can defeat them, we can afford to spend some energy to ensure obedience!”

At the sidelines, Ped was left to stare at the two mutter over their plans and thoughts while giving the occasional glance to Underbite who looked like he’d seen better days at this point.

“Fine! Let’s deal with our current pains in the aft first, then we’re moving out! You two!” Galvatron barked, ignoring Underbite’s lack of consciousness “Once we retrieve our missing party members we’re going to Nevada!”

“They’re not missing” Ped waved his claws, “I told you, they’re off getting more recruits!”

Galvatron's face fell slightly before a sigh filled him.

“Yes… Of course Ched… Of course, they are” Galvatron rubbed his Optics in frustration “Look, you stay here and make sure your important and oh-so-special skills are ready for use!” He returned to the Decepticon’s side clasping a hand on his shoulder.

“I have to stay with him?” Ped crossed his arms “He won’t learn! He called me a ‘pathetic worm’! You heard it! I proved my superior skills, you can see my superior skills! He can’t!”

“Eeuuugh ha ha Oookay look here” Galvatron's grip on Ped’s shoulder strut tightened as he was eager to just leave and deal with their missing ‘party’ “Just think about this, it’s a compliment! Worms are important, or some scrap, here. Y’know they keep this planet’s flimsy organic ecosystem going and stuff, that’s important Shed! He can see your superiority and importance too but just like worms it goes unrecognised! Uh, see what I mean?”

Ped had looked hurt during the whole exchange but his face slowly lit up.

“Me!? Important!? It’s really been a compliment all along!? It has! It really has! They are recognising me! I’M IMPORTANT!” He squealed loudly, before uncontrollably launching himself at Galvatron and wrapping his arms around him “You’re right! I am great! I’m great! You’re right about me Boss! I won’t let you down, Boss!” Ped dropped off Galvatron and began winking every time he said ‘Boss’ “I’m proud to work with you, Boss!”

Galvatron looked both horrified and shell-shocked, his body stiff and frozen in the startled position it had taken upon Ped’s sudden unwarranted hug. Seemingly unable to move from that pose Galvatron said nothing but slowly turned away and shuffled off into the distance, quietly followed by Cyclonus.

“I’ll bite his head off if he does that again” Cyclonus whispered manipulating the air next to Galvatron's helm so only he could hear it.

“I wasn’t bloody expecting that!” Was all Galvatron could manage.


	26. Once bitten

“Now then, with the Autobots weakened we have the perfect opportunity to get in there and take anything we want! We can free all of our captured brethren and, and oh! Of course! We don’t even need to do any of that!”

“Y’ damn right we don’t!”

Thunderhoof had done his best to lose Steeljaw, to get away from this entire hockey situation but his alt mode was not the fastest there is and that damn wolf was annoyingly good at tracking and directions.  
Stuck with him, Thunderhoof had been victim to hearing Steeljaw mutter about a potential plan to both further his own ends and keep away those two kooks.

But now they stood face-to-face with Thunderhoof glowering, arms crossed and a rather nonplussed Steeljaw giving him an unimpressed look.

“Excuse me?” He uttered.

“You’s need your audios cleanin’! I. Ain’t. Coming. With. You.” Thunderhoof re-stated.

“Really? You? You’re going to miss a chance to get back at the Autobots? After all, I’m sure we could leave a certain ‘clamp’ staying ‘down’ in a pod, and I’m sure you could possibly take said pod and keep a certain frozen individual as a trophy” Steeljaw’s voice took on that annoying cooing tone it had when he was exercising his silver tongue.

It was annoyingly effective.

Thunderhoof twitched and his systems clenched.  
He hated Clampdown with a fury unparalleled.  
The chance to have that snivelling snitch at his mercy.

It was tempting.

It was everything he wanted since the moment he knew Clampdown was on this mudball world too, revenge, revenge, revenge.

It was an awful decision.

He hated Steeljaw after everything that’s happened, but he did hate Clampdown more.

“NnnnnnnnnnnNNARGH!” Thunderhoof took a swing but Steeljaw ducked out of the way of his fist before he could utter any kind of retort Thunderhoof shouted: “I FRAGGING hate you!”

“Please Thunderhoof, there’ll be time for flattery later” Steeljaw preened himself with a smug, punchable, grin.

“If anythin’ remotely goes bad yous can make millions bettin’ that I’m gonna hand yous over to those creeps back there, it’ll be far more entertainin’ to knows that you’re stuck wit’ them and not in some stupid Autobot stasis pod!” He hissed, wishing he had punched that stupid smile.

“Careful now Hoofy-”

“Get bent”

“- you’re going to have to calm down if my newest idea is to work! Though it’s not going to be hard to get those pathetic saps on our side! Those ‘creeps’ are a higher priority for them than we are” Steeljaw shuddered slightly “That I know for a fact. All we have to do is plead innocence and claim were in danger, blah blah blah, and they’ll let us waltz right on in there! All we have to do is ‘promise’ we can lead them to those monsters!” Steeljaw put his hands on his hips, proud of his plan.

“That’s ye’ great plan? Play the victim to the Autobots!?” Thunderhoof rubbed his brow finding no sense in the situation and no patience in himself.

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of it sooner? They’re such pathetic saps they’ll be all for helping us and keeping us away from them! Now then… I wonder if I should scratch myself up to complete the illusion?” Steeljaw was still wrapped up in his own plan.

“Oh, now there’s somethin’ I can help you with” Thunderhoof’s face lit up as he raised his fists.

“Please, I’m not that stupid” Steeljaw took a step away “Those morons will probably believe us regardless of what we say, especially if we happen to let loose we know of their… hideout”

“You’re a killjoy” Thunderhoof whined, still holding his fists up at the ready to give Steeljaw some ‘injuries’.

Steeljaw hushed him with a held out hand. His ears perked up and twitched, swivelling about like radars homing in on a point of interest.

Giving Thunderhoof the smallest of motions to follow Steeljaw scurried off through the trees.

“Good! You runs! It’ll make your ‘injuries’ more believable!” Thunderhoof bolted after intent to plough him to the ground and pummel him there, the dirt and lack of fuel would make it totally more believable and provide great stress-relief.

A third voice squeaked in a panicked shock by the time Steeljaw stopped.

Clinging to a tree was Kickback, having apparently decided jumping there was a good spontaneous reaction to the duo charging up on him.

“Eeeeeeh” The Insecticon hissed unsure at the two before him while giving them a questioning look.

“Oh Kickback! How wonderful to see you, friend!” Steeljaw started up his usual spiel “I haven’t seen you since you so bravely offered yourself up as bait to lure the Autobots out! You remember his key role in that plan don’t you Thunderhoof?”

“I remember him running off an’ not helpin’” He grunted

“Oh, water under the bridge! You know I was very worried about you Kickback” Even Kickback looked sceptical now “Now we're reunited and I have plenty of room for you to join us!”

“Eeeeeeh” Kickback started again, “I think I’m kind of good where I’m at now”

“But Kickback, I’m genuinely here to help you! I have concerns for the safety of all my fellow Decepticons” Thunderhoof clamped a hand to his face to prevent a snort “and trust me, it is in your best interest to come with us, we have a plan and there are currently others around this planet you want to avoid”

“Weeeeelllll” Kickback squinted mulling over his words “NOPE”

With an impressive kick from his legs the green mech practically flew through the trees, sailing far out of view in a few moments, only a chittering squawk indicating his prior presence.

“HAH! He knows whats up!” Thunderhoof derived immense joy from Steeljaws frustrated look “hhhh-ah” followed uncontrollably as he noticed something purple and sharp slowly closing in around Steeljaw.

And then everything went black for him.

Steeljaw was about to give a retort to Thunderhoof’s remark but looked up in time to see a toothy mouth fold over his head and chest. Thunderhoof stiffened in panic but he tried flailing his arms around, screaming continually despite it being muffled.

Dead optics glanced upwards and Steeljaw was unable to run as something sharp clamped down over his shoulders.

“Ooooooooooh gotcha!” Rang in his ears.

Coming up behind them Galvatron and Cyclonus had trapped the two, despite his muffled screams Thunderhoof dared not move as Cyclonus held him between his draconic jaws the threat of biting down and sealing his fate preventing any sort of movement and sharp claws clung deeply into Steeljaws body as Galvatron held him still.

“Who are we avoiding?” Galvatron cooed and Steeljaw wondered for just how long they had been nearby.

“Autobots, obviously” He tried not to let it get to him. Key word being tried.

“Oh and I thought you were a tough, fearless leader right? What was it he said to you? Rule alongside me?” Galvatron cast a playful glance to his partner who gave and confirming huff as his prisoner quietened down and ceased moving accepting his current position.

“Well don’t want to just blunder into them all the time! Gotta pick and choose fights” Steeljaw refused to give in.

“Of course child” Galvatron pulled Steeljaw closer to himself, and leant down so his mouth was close to the Wolficons ears “Shall we bring them back to our base first? Or shall we do it here my dear?”

Steeljaw cast a worried glance over to Thunderhoof, a look down and he saw Cyclonus’s tail sneaking around Thunderhoof’s ankles, the bladed, glowing purple tip traced up the other Decepticons front until it was pointed directly at the softer plates where his chest plates met his abdominal ones.

“Oh you first, I just LOVE it when you do it” The breeze picked up and Cyclonus moved his jaws away from Thunderhoof revealing his wide optics, terrified at quite literally having his head in the jaws of death.

“Oooh, you charmer!” Galvatron giggled, Steeljaw felt the need to pull a disgusted look but one of Galvatron's hands whipped up and grabbed his muzzle. Claws holding his mouth shut, the hand twisted to the side turning Steeljaws head and exposing his sensitive neck wiring.

Thunderhoof slowly recovered from his time in the darkness of a toothy maw and looked over to Steeljaw, after having his head in there he almost couldn’t bring himself to wish a similar fate upon the self-entitled leaky tailpipe.

Words died in his mouth as he watched what happened.

“Oh do it slowly! I love it when you do it like that!” Cyclonus cheered behind him as Steeljaws head was pulled to the side.

Thunderhoof watched Galvatron hover over Steejaws neck.  
He opened his mouth.  
Four fangs were prominent against his dental units not only due to their size but due to how they were purple, purple and slowly lighting up with a sinister glow.

Thunderhoof felt his oral cavity go dry as the fangs sank down into Steeljaws neck, Steeljaw let out a smothered howl as the fangs submerged themselves deep into him, a thin web of purple spread out from Galvatron’s jaw.

Thunderhoof watched as the pained howl died out, Steeljaws air intake turning rapid and uneven before his optics slowly dimmed out completely blacking out.

He could have sworn he saw a purple light start to overcome Steeljaws optics but a sharp blade pierced his abdomen, he looked down to see the glowing tip of Cyclonus’s tail lightly piercing his outer layers and similar web of purple spreading across his front.

It felt like the fires of the pit had been poured into a wound, the searing pain heating all of his systems up further. 

And then he fell.

Floating in an endless void, the scenery he was looking at fading out to nothingness as he lost consciousness.


	27. Twice shy

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that”

“Heh, really now? I might just have to show off a bit more, we still have Autobots to deal with!”

Two huge figures laughed amongst themselves, sharing words and pleasantries that only made sense to each other.  
Beside them, two smaller figures stood.

The smaller two would have faces frozen in abject terror if not for the fact their facial-plates had lost all focus, leaving them with a somewhat vacant slack-jawed look.

Then again the most distinctive feature about the smaller two, two we know as Steeljaw and Thunderhoof, was their Optics.  
What were once yellow and red were now flat and purple, with only a vague pale glow to indicate where exactly they were looking.

“We should get these two home” Galvatron pulled himself away from whatever chatter he had engaged in with Cyclonus.

“A pity, I proved my strength, I know he was watching, yet he still decided to sneak away from us” Cyclonus huffed, with a wordless command both Thunderhoof and Steeljaw stood upright their faces changing into a flat apathetic expression as they quickly followed the other two's lead.

“Well, it took me more than showing off my strength to prove myself to you” Galvatron raised a hand as if explaining something deep and enthralling.

“Hm-hmm” escaped Cyclonus in the form of a quiet chuckle “Yes, I had no accompaniments or group, I guess I felt a little out of it”

“Well you were technically grown in a tube, I’d feel a bit confused and sceptical if I just popped out a tank one day and told to do things” Galvatron beamed.

Cyclonus scrunched up his face  
“I feel like I shouldn’t remember being in the tube, but I do a little…”

“How curious, even before we came to be I had wondered if any of you knew what was going on” Galvatron nodded, before changing the subject “You and the others did cause quite the impressive stir when you awoke though”

“So did you”

“Yes, but the entire lab was aflame when you and the others broke out!”

The two chuckled over memories that only they shared.  
“Yes!” Cyclonus grinned, sharp mismatched teeth glinting in the light “His optic went so wide I thought he was about to lose it”

“HAH! Wouldn’t that be a pain! Then he wouldn’t have been able to gush over his ‘amazing creations’ heh”

“Gush? He was capable of emotion?”

“Oh well” Galvatron suddenly put on a posh accent “I’m sure it would be only logical to be pleased with such success!”

“Logical?”

Galvatron and Cyclonus stopped, so caught up in their own conversation they had failed to notice how their long legs had carried them quickly over the terrain and back to their home-base.  
Ped looked at them quizzically.

Underbite sat to the side, rubbing his head, nursing the impressive dent left in it.

“Oh nothing” Galvatron cooed putting his charming face back on “Just a little chat between friends, maybe one day we’ll tell you the joke too! After all, you’re doing so well so far in proving yourself!”

“Oh! Thank you, boss!” The Decepticon chirped, once again lapping up the minor praise like a dehydrated fool.

“Eurgh, boss, hardly” Underbite grumbled, casting a venomous glare over his shoulder.

“Hmph, we used up what we could spare on those two…” Galvatron put his hands on his hips as he silently huffed to Cyclonus.

“They were more trouble” Cyclonus whispered back “So they make a better example”

“Of course, how foolish, I guess I’m impatient” Galvatron cleared his throat.

Pushing past ped and storming up to Underbite Galvatron showed just how impatient he was.

“Well. Out with it! We have something EXCEEDINGLY important to get to now!” He flicked his hand around.

“Yeh, I do actually!” Underbite promptly ignored Galvatron “YOU! You coward! You proved nothin’!” He growled at Cyclonus “You didn’t fight me! You’re all lies, you know you wouldn’t match up to ME! Heck, I hadn’t even eaten much, I wasn’t as strong as I really am!”

“Ooh boy this again” Galvatron cut in, suddenly grabbing the tiny tail at Underbite’s rear and using it to pull him back and Underbite snarled loudly trying to lunge for the purple Decepticon “Show him why he shouldn’t misbehave!”

“Because you’re both good smart bosses?” Ped quietly put in.

“No Lead, bring ‘em out Cyclonus!” Galvatron stepped away from another attempted bite and held his arms out like a showman presenting the latest craze.

At the other side, Cyclonus stepped down onto the beach, quietly circling the area with all the menace of a hungry predator.

Behind him, two figures shuffled into view and then onto the beach.

“Ah! These two yes, yes, I remember them! Looks like they didn’t find any new members of our team, though! Such a shame Steeljaw sounded like he had a plan!” Ped immediately rambled, Galvatron closed his optics and let out a sigh, he wasn’t in the mood to correct him.

Instead, Galvatron wrapped his arms around Underbites neck, causing the Chompazoid to gag a little as he pressed into the wound from Cyclonus’s claws.

“Come say ‘hi’ to your friends!” He hissed as he heaved the big brute across the sand to meet them.

Galvatron could feel Underbite swallow nervously as his instinctual coding immediately brought up all the red flags to this situation.

Steeljaw and Thunderhoof stared back blankly.  
Purple optics wide and emotionless but thrumming with an unknown energy.  
Puncture wounds on Steeljaws neck pulsed a similar purple while a hole on Thunderhoof’s chest did the same.

Not a hint of recognition on either of their faces, it was like two dead bots walking.

Underbite dug his heels into the ground and tried to pull away.

“See now, we were going to do this to you” Galvatron flashed him a grin and Underbite’s optics widened at the faintly glowing purple fangs the Decepticon bore “But we decided these should go first. Grab him!”

Wordlessly the two before them took over for Galvatron both lurching forwards and attaching themselves to Underbite, while Galvatron playfully stepped out in front.

“See how… obedient they are? Want to be that obedient?” He cooed.

While the exact specifics escaped him, all Underbite knew was that the answer to that was a solid ‘no’ as he shook his head.

“Good, there’s the first smart thing you’ve done, be proud. You can release him” Galvatron stormed off and his two new lackeys released Underbite, not even gracing him with a glance as he scooted away quickly heading to Ped.

Annoying but not as worrying as them.

The two watched as Galvatron and Cyclonus slipped away into their cave with Thunderhoof and Steeljaw guarding the entrance.

“So.. fan of Nuon city right?” Ped suddenly started talking again “Say, did you ever visit the nearby tunnels? I dug some of them”

Underbite let out a defeated wheeze as the words started flowing once again.

=====================================================================

“Adoption!?” Denny was the most horrified at this word as he clung tightly to his son.

“Uuuuh I’m not ashamed to admit this time, that this IS going over my head” Grimlock was significantly better after a recent repair but not understanding what was going on.

“I do not understand this behaviour either” Drift had lost none of his composure.

“Who cares? Russell’s our little buddy and he ain’t touching him!” Sideswipe did not take kindly to the idea of Decepticons taking away the small human as he sneered from the sidelines.  
Capable of moving again his joints were still a pain, and after several attempts at running around the Scrapyard ending up in a mess he had finally sat down.

Mostly because Grimlock threatened to sit on him if he didn’t.

“I thought that guy was weird when he was waving you about ‘Bee! But now he’s weird AND confusing” Grimlock was still trying to piece together the ‘whys’ of what happened.

“It’s unsettling, yes” Bumblebee rubbed at his helm frustrated “He seems to behave so friendly when he wants to be!”

“I’m not gonna have to go along with any of this am I?” Russell squeaked, mostly because Denny squeezed him again, tightening his death-hug on the child.

“No, you two are confined to the Scrapyard!” Bee snorted, the idea of letting either of them close to those monsters was absurd.

“Good!” Denny was fine with stepping away from this or at least keeping his son away.

Bumblebee sighed, thankful there was no argument there.  
“Fixit have we had any luck contacting Optimus? Or Windblade?”

“That’s a vega-mega-negatory sir!” The Mini-con peered over the controls he stood behind, “No words from Optimus and Windblade is having intercom troubles, a severe storm I believe”

“Hey, we’re nearly back to fightin’ condition! There’s only two of them!” Sideswipe cheered “We can take them! I wouldn’t mind going for round two with old Goat-a-tron!”

“They have taken three prisoner pods and have Steeljaw with them” Drift curtly corrected him.

“WHAT! Since when!?” Sideswipe waved his arms in annoyance.

“So you didn’t overhear anything when we got back here?” Bee frowned at him.

“Uh, no, for one my audios were still on the fritz and two, I was kinda angry at that jerk and thinking on how much of a motherfuc-”

“SIDESWIPE!"


	28. Thinking

“Sir! May I interject something to this conversation?” A voice drew the attention of all Autobots.

Just as Fixit had predicted Strongarm was making a quick recovery, her systems had crashed predominantly through shock and the sudden Energon loss and the several stab-wounds she had were sealed up very well.  
Even still she leant against a Scrapyard self.

“Strongarm what are you doing up? You need to conserve your energy!” Bumblebee was quick to admonish her, quickly scuttling over to her with the intention of helping, but Strongarm took a step back and held her hands up.

“Lieutenant please I’m fine, I need to stretch and move a little anyway! Don’t want to seize up!” She smiled putting on a vaguely joking tone, primarily to try and wash away any of Bumblebee’s worries and keep him happy “I’ve just been thinking over what has been going on”

It worked slightly and Bumblebee was visibly more relaxed after she’d put on a friendlier tone and hadn’t touched her.  
While some concern was etched onto the faces of those present they had stood back to let her do as she pleased as she gingerly took a few more steps to completely join the circle.

“Have they actually attacked us? I mean it was clear Cyclonus had come for the pods and pods alone, only retaliating when discovered, and when I… Well, and Galvatron seemed to only fight when Grimlock charged him, he became quite friendly to you”

Everyone in the group nodded, neither had launched a direct assault, the closest being when Galvatron charged Drift and went to bite him.

“I am curious, this Galvatron displayed friendly behaviour towards Russell and was happy enough to chat to you Bumblebee, we know what his intentions were with Russell -”

“HE’LL NEVER TAKE HIM!” Denny had to interject his disagreement one more time.

“- but what was he talking about with you?” Drift finished undeterred.

“Can I also interject at this time we don’t know the full extent of their plan?” Strongarm added quickly while Bumblebee thought over the exact words spoken to him.

“He seemed to think I recognised him as if we’d met and known each other… He was just being ‘pally’ under these ideas of his, but he was aware of things that had happened on Earth years ago, things he shouldn’t know” Bumblebee felt reluctant to mention Rafs name, a little twinge of guilt still prodding at his spark, he’d been on Earth so long yet never even considered going to him.

“I think it’s obvious what they want, they want that dark goopy scrap!” Sideswipe sneered, arms crossed.

“And what do you think they’re going to do with it when they get it? Please tell me, you clearly know all the answers!”

He’d barely lost focus for a minute and Sideswipe was already bickering with Strongarm.

“Guys please” Bumblebee didn’t bother to hide his exasperation “We need to plan what to do next”

“Might I suggest pour-tour-more Energon?” Fixit had quietly rejoined the group and had sat at the side barely noticed by anyone “We used up a fair bit already”

“Sorry”

“Don’t be Strongarm, Fixit how much do we have left?” Bumblebee quietly held a hand up to silence her.

“Not many cubes but I have, uh,” Fixit held a finger out and manually counted everyone in the circle “Six of those Energon-concentrates, each of those took a cube and a half to make”

“We really are low then” Bumblebee frowned, their stockpile was small last time he looked at it but that just wasn’t good.

“We need more because I need to make another one so both of Drifts students can use one, and-and-and one for Optimus IF he can get here and I-I-I-I mean Windblade too! She’d need one!” Fixit stuttered his way through his sentence counting out the extra three people on his hand.

“Six of them will be enough Fixit, we don’t plan on letting ourselves get infected” Bumblebee gave him a smile, he’d been working non-stop to keep Strongarm functioning and making these concentrates.

“Well, I’ll need mine!” Sideswipe snapped “I’m going bumper-to-bumper with that capricious creep! He can do what he likes but I’ll get the last laugh here!”

“Settle down Sideswipe, what’s with the anger?” Bumblebee blurted out, thankfully drowning out whatever Grimlock was about to say, something that no doubt was encouraging an all-out scrap with the Decepticon.

“None of your business” The red racer suddenly shut up and cast his angry optics to the edge of the Scrapyard refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

“I have an idea” Drift announced and promptly carried on talking “Galvatron is clearly having fun in ‘playing nice’ before revealing his true intentions, I say we use this! I doubt he’ll actually expect you to take him up on his ‘friendly’ offers!”

“I’m not gonna play nice Dino to anyone!” Grimlock huffed, his backplates had been repaired so he was capable of transforming and upright motion again but had instead chosen to stay in his alt mode, laying down at the side of the group quietly listening to whatever plans were being made while not mentioning his own.

Probably because they all involved punching, biting and kicking in any order.

“I coulda tore him a new one!” The Dinobot whined to himself “But that Dark Energon stuff got me weirded out, I didn’t wanna bite a chunk out of him just to get a mouthful!”

“Well, first I suggest we all rest and make sure we’re functioning at full capacity” Bumblebee felt his desire for conversation drain from him slowly.

“Sir, I’m quite alright”

“Just rest Strongarm” Bumblebee rubbed his face and shooed everyone away.

Slowly the rest of the group dispersed, each finding their own little spot to settle down and rest under Bumblebee’s orders.

Looking at the dark sky Bumblebee himself slumped down and rested his head and arms on his knees.

“At feast-least there hasn’t been any other prisoner activity sir” Fixit’s quiet voice piped up next to him as the Mini-Con sat by his side.

“I suppose so… Though… Don’t you think we should have heard from Steeljaw by now?” Bumblebee scratched his head.

“Steeljaw!? Whatever for?” Fixit was rightfully incredulous.

“Well, he goes after prisoners too, and they did know the way to our base, so someone told them along with information about the Pods. Had to be Steeljaw right?”

“Yes, that makes sense” Fixit nodded as he followed Bumblebee’s train of thought.

“Well do you really think he’d sit quiet and follow orders from those two? I doubt they’d even pretend to be his lackey’s so they’ve probably made him theirs. Steeljaw must have or must BE planning something! And that something would also likely involve using us to his advantage too” Bumblebee waved his hands slightly as he spoke.

“A valid point sir” Fixit had followed him perfectly.

“It’s actually concerning me a little, I mean they left him alone, no doubt with the Pods when they went into Crown City! He must’ve plotted something by now!”

“Maybe he just tree-freed the prisoners and ran off?” Fixit shrugged slightly, an unsure grin on his face as he tried to offer alternatives.

“No, I doubt Galvatron would let him go far” Bumblebee dismissed the suggestion “and play nice? I don’t know what Drift is suggesting with that, I doubt he’s going to try that tactic again, not really and what should I even do to ‘play nice’? Agree with everything he says? Pretend to disband the Autobots? Throw all caution to the wind and hug him!?”

“Oh, I doubt he’s suggesting something as stupid as that!” Fixit seemed taken aback as Bumblebee ranted, more to the space in front of him than to Fixit.

“Hm… Ah… I’m sorry Fixit I didn’t mean to be so…” Bumblebee quickly uncurled himself from his tense position and crossed his legs, sitting next to the Mini.

“Stressed?” he suggested “I spent so long by myself aboard that ship I know how it can get sir… the chance to just hawk, uh, talk and talk, it tends to just spill out”

“Thank you Fixit” He couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Besides sir, you have the most knowledge of Dark Energon among us! I’m sure you’ll know what to do and maybe where they’re headed!” Fixit was still being chipper but that was just a little too much for Bumblebee’s liking, it made him think of the past.

Where they’re headed.

They couldn’t really be going to Nevada… Or Jasper…

He didn’t want to believe so anyway…

But Galvatron knew about Raf, he knew about things that had happened way back in Jasper.

He knew.

He’ll go there.

Bumblebee didn’t want to believe so, he thought they had gotten rid of the Dark Energon around there, either he and the Autobots had done it, or the Decepticons had mined it away.

There couldn’t be any left, it’s not like the stuff would just regrow there.

It wouldn’t, It shouldn’t, It couldn’t.


	29. A Treat

Underbite couldn’t stop his curiosity.

It was far better than listening to Ped at the very least.

Leaving the blabbering Decepticon behind he made a slow and gentle bee-line to the cave, or at least it’s outer edge.

It was probably the longest time either had gone without bickering at each other, but the longer Underbite stared at their blank faces he thought more about how he preferred the arguing to this.

Passing a glance around Underbite felt the urge to make sure he wasn’t being watched.  
He was, but Ped’s long distance stare of confusion wasn’t enough to deter the Chompazoid.

Satisfied Underbite sat back on his haunches and waved a paw in front of Steeljaw.

Nothing.

The flat new purple of his optics didn’t so much as flicker, let alone attempt to follow any movement.

He also didn’t blink, neither of them did, their optical shutters didn’t twitch or finally close no matter how close Underbite put his finger to their optics.

With an awkward shuffle, Underbite repositioned himself and touched Steeljaw.

Giving a gentle press to his chest plates the other Decepticon didn’t move, not even to stop themself from going backwards as Steeljaw wobbled on the spot.  
Thunderhoof was the same as he gently rocked back and forth when Underbite gave him a small shove too.

Unable to stop the urge to look around once again, as if someone had crept up on him, Underbite readied himself for the bit he was avoiding.

Closest to Thunderhoof he peered at the Decepticons chest.

The hole on his chest didn’t seem too bad now as his self-repair systems had already gone to work.  
Yet the edges were still an uncomfortably vibrant shade of purple, a shade that almost seemed to throb with life.

He turned to Steeljaw, the thinner more sensitive plates of his neck still looked awful with thick webbed veins of purple branching off from the small puncture wounds.

“BOO!”

Underbite bolted backwards, his rear legs slipping out from underneath him sending him rolling back, a grating gasp of surprise the mixing with a small shocked screech as he tumbled away.

Thunderhoof slowly righted himself, quietly clearing his throat and paying the startled Chompazoid no mind as he returned to his silent vigil.

At the mouth of the cave, Galvatron sat with his head in his hands, fingers wrapped around his cheek-plates framing the large grin he wore.  
Along with framing his fangs prompting Underbite to scooch back a little further.

“You ain’t won!” Bravado instantly spewed out to mask his outburst “You got me by surprise is all! It’s the only way you two can get anything over me!”

Galvatron seemed further amused by this statement and looked over to Ped for a second opinion.

Ped shrugged  
“I was telling him all about the time I visited Nuon city but he suddenly doesn’t seem interested in the place anymore!” Was all he said.

“I ended interest in that place!” Underbite snarled “You just won’t shut up, he knows nothing!”

“I think you’ll find I’m your superior here!”

“I HAVE NO SUPERIORS!”

“All right children behave” Galvatron finally spoke up before the two started outright arguing.

 

He left the confines of the cave and made a beckoning motion, waving everyone into following him.  
Underbite watched as Thunderhoof and Steeljaw silently obeyed and trailed after the goat-faced Decepticon.

He watched the quartet group up along the beach before he noticed the missing fifth, Cyclonus, standing over him.

Now, maskless the silent Decepticon jerked his head telling him to follow too.

“Urgh, you have even more pathetic jaws as a biped! No wonder you won’t actually prove your strength!” Underbite sneered looking over Cyclonus’s real face.

Cyclonus promptly unhinged his jaw and hissed.

Underbite promptly scurried to join the group as fast as his feet would take him.

Watching the last two members of their group finally catch up to him Galvatron beamed happily.  
“Right then! I hope you’re excited! We have something planned for you!”

“Oh! What are we doing Boss?” Ped was obliviously excited.

“Since you two widdle guys have been SOOO well-behaved, and NOT needed some gentle persuasion like these two” Galvatron gestured to Steeljaw and Thunderhoof as if what had been done to them was some sort of light punishment “We have a treat ready for you!”

“A treat?! A reward! OH! You’re the best Boss I’ve ever known!” Ped squealed delightedly and Underbite felt the urge to purge his tanks.

“Yes! We’ve decided to reward your good behaviour” Galvatron clasped an arm around Cyclonus “We’re taking you two on a trip! We’re all going to Nevada!”

“EEEEE-HEE!” Ped squealed again jumping up and down “Isn’t this the best Underbite!? Rewards! Treats!”

Underbite gave the worm a look up and down, wondering if he had some kind of mind-controlling purple wound on him too, but there was none and Ped was just deliriously ignorant to what was at hand.

“I’m hungry” Underbite decided to push this so-called ‘treat’ thing further as he sat down defiantly.

“You’re always hungry though” Galvatron was nonplussed by his actions.

“So?” Underbite had always been stubborn and wasn’t stopping now.

“So go feed yourself, we’ll pass some areas of populace, just keep yourself scarce! We don’t want any Autobots to find us and interrupt our fun time!” The first half of his sentence was spat out with commanding force before the last half quickly dissolved into a cheery tune.

“What? Nooo, they wouldn’t! Would the Autobots really stop us? When were just going to have some FUN?” Ped whined “Can’t they let us do anything!? I tunnelled under many cities on Cybertron but one city here on this dump? Oooh nooo, they had to have a say about that!”

“They’re no-good fun-suckers aren’t they?” Galvatron put on a weird tone as he agreed with Ped “Well we’d better hurry then! We want to get a head start! After all, Reed, when we get there, there’s a great place for you to burrow!”

“I love it already!” Ped rolled over into his vehicle form, Steeljaw and Thunderhoof quietly followed and then both Galvatron and Cyclonus shifted into their beastial forms.

Underbite couldn’t bring himself to make a remark about it all, it was surreal and bizarre, he almost preferred going along with another of Steeljaw’s haphazard schemes.

He was being watched and an elbow to his rib-structure reminded him that while the others had started walking away Cyclonus was still stood over him.

Underbite shot him a glare and Cyclonus flared his wings until the Chompazoid relented and transformed, following after the others.

=====================================================================

Back at the Scrapyard Bumblebee paced back and forth between two areas, keeping track of the injured.

Or at least he still thought of them as injured.

They did suffer some bad injuries.

It couldn’t be good for either of them to be up and about so soon.

Between Strongarm and Jetstorm, Bumblebee was close to wearing a ditch into the ground between them as he paced.

Jetstorm was happily hopping around, listening enthralled to Slipstreams tale.

The story of being thrown at Galvatron and totally saving Drifts life single-handedly.  
Of course, Slipstream was telling it far more dramatically, laying emphasis on how they punched him in the jaw and bravely fought off the other heads.

While leaving out the parts where he was actually just clinging onto the hydra in a panicked daze while merely avoiding the other heads.

Drift seemed somewhat content to let his student draw out this tall tale as he stood a short distance away only glancing over his shoulder every few minutes to check they were still there and not moving away.

Strongarm looked as good as new, however.

She stood before Fixit stretching and bending her joints, hopping from foot to foot running herself through basic warm-up exercises.

She even transformed a few times, the first time a stiff straining noise accompanied her but every other time she transformed flawlessly.

It was still bad, that strained noise had to have meant something, Bumblebee was sure of it, he couldn’t let her back out on the field without it being fully checked out.

Couldn’t anything be normal?

Sideswipe had distanced himself from the group, having angrily muttered something to himself the only clue as to his irate behaviour was a single yell of  
“I CAN READ LIP PLATES Y’KNOW!”

It didn’t give much of a clue but whatever had happened had clearly rubbed him the wrong way.

The only remotely normal thing going on that provided any kind of relaxation to his over-thinking processor was Grimlock of all people who had been fixed up pretty quickly and was now sat with Russell at one end of the Scrapyard.

The two apparently deciding to build some kind of sculpture out of odds and sods lying around while Denny wasn’t watching.

Bumblebee slowed down slightly in his pacing.

It was nice to see, maybe everything wasn’t so bad, he was overthinking of course.

Strongarm suddenly blared past him, engines revving as Fixit noted down her vehicle modes performance from afar.

“Strongarm don’t over-exert yourself!” Bumblebee suddenly screeched his vocal processor sounding like it had glitched out half-way through the sentence.

“Don’t worry core-door-Sir! It’s quite within the safe range if anything she’s back to normal!” Fixit fiddled about with his pen and notes flashing Bumblebee a smile, trying his best to be cheery and put away any of ‘Bees fears.

“Are you sure?” Bumblebee felt like he was a broken record.

“Yeees! Positively, absolutely, definitely, utterly, totally, incredulously sure! … No, incredulous wait?” Fixit started out great but stuttered out the wrong word and was now staring at his hand as if it had turned into a fish.  
“But what I mean sir is that she is completely fine!” He shook off his slip-up quickly.

“Fine, fine I believe you” Bumblebee sighed “Just keep me posted on any sign of Decepticon activity”

“Of course I will sir! I’ve kept focus on the place-space-area I bridged you, Sideswipe and Grimlock back from! I’ll know if they do anything and tell you!” Fixit beamed his little chest puffed out proudly “In fact I even think I’ve got the lock on Dark Energon too! I do believe I can track them directly now!”

“Excellent Fixit!” Bumblebee felt his mood skyrocket.

“I know!” Fixit clearly felt the same “And I’m happy to report they’re not doing anything other than walking around!”

“Walking… around?” Bumblebee felt the weight of doubt and nerves drag his skyrocketed feelings back down “As in walking around on the spot? Why? What are they doing?”

“Oh…” Fixit picked up quickly on Bumblebee’s change in tone “I don’t know they were just walking along the beach slowly last time I checked really…”

“Fixit!” Bumblebee squeaked through a tight expression of panic.

Fixit shrank back a little as he wheeled away back to the command centre.  
“Look sir see? They’re just walking along!” He pointed at the screen that popped up, showing two purple blips, being trailed by two purple dots.

“The dots Fixit, what are the dots!? And what are they doing so far from that cave-place where we met Galvatron!?” Bumblebee didn’t mean to sound angry he knew Fixit had been busy but this was something important dammit! “Look just tell me what the dots are and where they’re going!”

Fixit had been tapping away frantically at his controls the moment Bumblebee had started talking again.  
“Would… Would it help your mood if I said the two dots are showing up because they’re emitting the same signal as Dark Energon, but not as strongly as the two prisoners? Or should I not?”

“Fixit…”


	30. Brotherly Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what Hydra Galvatron looks like? Well here you go http://fav.me/db15yd6 a little thank you for reading this far.

"There's only one possibility for the weaker source of Dark Energon" Bumblebee's optics were wide and stressed out "They're infecting other prisoners"

"Wh-weeeeellllll we can't be sure of that" Fixit blurted out raking his processor for anything that might calm down any and every shred of panic within Bumblebee "They might just be trailing along some Dark Energon ruby-tube-cubes!"

"No, they can't be" Bumblebees elevated voice had drawn in a few spectators "There is no Dark Energon left on Earth! The Decepticons stripped it all last time we were here!"

"Earth is a large place" Drift's cool tone seemed enough to calm any situation "They may have missed a few small pockets"

"Doubt it! You know Unicron nearly woke up right!? He drained it all back into himself or something, it got burned up and mined! That CAN'T be just some Dark Energon cubes they're INFECTING others!"

"Ain't that a good thing, though?" Grimlock rubbed his snout roughly "I mean won't it make 'em sick an' stuff? Easier to catch right? Just not so good for punchin'" he drooped.

"I think you're underestimating the effects it can have on the body," Drift said in a correcting tone.

"But it only does the nasty stuff with Zombiieeeessss" Grimlock whined in response.

Drift didn't respond to that comment but gave a look of disapproving confusion.

"I still believe we have no cause to worry! Galvatron made out that he had little Dark Energon left, even encouraged to save it by his lackey…"

"Yes, save it for someone else! Save it to INFECT someone else! Clearly one of their little group got too mouthy and they infected them! They're infecting them!" Bumblebee argued, repeating the points he found important.

"An' like I said that'll just make them weaker won't it? Easier to catch an' stuff!" Grimlock repeated himself.

"It doesn't work like that, it can make them stronger, worse, just worse" Bumblebee paced about.

"Then with all of us back in top shape, I suggest we follow them!" Strongarm had been standing patiently at the side processing everything going on.

"I won't risk it, were not all in top shape!" Bumblebee was quick to snap

"But sir, I am running at one-hundred percent, all systems online and ready to go!" She protested "Besides I didn't finish! We know what the prisoners are capable of and we've had a run-in with these two new prisoners, we can build up a profile on them, then we know what to look for so IF they start doing anything we need to stop we're better prepared! Including Drifts students, we do outnumber them"

"Yeah, they'll know if we follow them! A bunch of cars and a dinosaur aren't the best, most stealthy options for travelling along uninhabited areas" Bumblebee rolled his optics, frustration refusing to let anything go.

"Then I say it's disguise time!" Grimlock hopped up a surprising glimmer of excitement in his optics "The dino-crane was brilliant if I say so myself" he wore a huge proud, cheesy grin "I can help us get something ready!"

Strongarm and Bumblebee shared a brief look over the memories of the 'dino-crane' but Grimlock's enthusiasm over something not related to punching kept them quiet.

"Fine, fine, if you can find something in the Scrapyard that will help disguise us with the Earth's natural flora I'll be impressed" Bumblebee realised the gaping hole in the disguise-plan but tried not to sound too discouraging.

The words did seem to find home as Grimlock looked shocked, and looked at a nearby tree and then back to what was available in the Scrapyard and his face scrunched up.

"Riiiight" Bumblebee had that cold feeling in his chest again.

That cold, empty feeling that whispered over and over again how he was failing them as a leader.

"I'll go get Sideswipe" Bumblebee smothered the uneasy feeling "He's been unusually distant, Fixit how about you try making a rough estimate of their current destination, or where they're going, maybe we could cut them off"

"Ooh! Yes, sir!" Fixit tapped away at his controls finding it a way to distract himself.

"Get some rest" Bumblebee called as he left, ignoring the grumble of protest from Strongarm.

Sideswipe wouldn't be hard to find.

Something had obviously poked at a sore spot and he'd been prickly ever since.

He'd taken his bad attitude outside and - from the looks of the trees - had been taking out his frustration on them.

Many of the small trees were completely snapped or broken in half, most of the big ones were missing huge chunks of bark as the Autobot had sliced chunks out of the tree with his weapons.

Some of the higher up branches were bent and buckled, his usual stealthy athleticism disregarded in his mood leaving obvious traces of his presence.

And this was all ignoring the deep obvious tire tracks carving pathways through the woods.

"Sideswipe?" Bumblebee called "Care to talk about this?"

He didn't get much of an answer.

Not the kind he wanted anyway when something heavy rammed into his back and sent him face-first into the dirt.

"Stupid colour" was hissed out.

Slowly lifting himself up Bumblebee looked back to see Sideswipe glaring at the ground, already heading away from him.

"Sideswipe wait!" Bumblebee scrambled up to his feet and the red Autobot ignored him "Sideswipe that's an order!" He finally shouted.

That made sideswipe stop, but he froze with an angry flinch.

"Of course an order SIR!" He angrily spat out the last word "An order for a little trouble-making delinquent like ME"

"Sideswipe what's gotten into you?" Bumblebee tried approaching him but Sideswipe refused to look at him.

"How can smell or whatever he was doing… how can you tell a twin-spark from the smell!?" Sideswipe angrily waved his arms to his words.

"What? Twin-spark? Sideswipe you have a brother?" Bumblebee was quite taken aback, all this time on Earth and Sideswipe had never mentioned this to him, he'd never really mentioned anything about his personal life.

"Oh yeah, good old Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe suddenly spun around to glare at Bumblebee "The guy who's too good for me anymore!"

"Sideswipe…"

"No Bee! You don't get it, we were so damn close! We played together, we pulled pranks together! Sure he was vain and up his own tailpipe but he was my BROTHER man! But no, I guess that didn't mean much for pretty-boy! Suddenly he got popular and he was above me! Everybody LOVES Sunstreaker! Good old grumpy shi-"

"Sideswipe!"

"He's an aft plate! An ugly one!" Sideswipe continued unhindered "Didn't even stick up for me when I was in trouble! He just watched me get taken away! Telling me I'm immature! Immature! He wants to talk about immature!? He bailed on a prank because he got some paint on his chassis, IT'S PAINT! Just wait for it to dry and then get rid of it!"

"Sideswipe please..."

"No Bee! Just no! He was my brother and he just… dropped me like I was nothing… I put up with it all… Being compared to him constantly, he had talent when he put his spark into it! But I didn't and… I got left behind… Left to continue being a little street punk"

"Sideswipe…" Bumblebee drooped and quietly approached him "Look, I… I can't compare, I've never experienced that but I know what it's like to be compared to someone else, someone who seems to be doing better than you no matter how hard you try… It hurts, it does and I understand, I also understand that listening to me talk won't help, feelings can't just be repaired after one conversation it takes time to heal..."

"Pfff time" Sideswipe snorted "It's been long enough" he scowled, kicking a rock at his feet.

"Okay Sideswipe, I won't push it just don't let it cloud your judgement. I mean I'm sure your brother didn't mean it! Heck even brothers drift apart there's no reason to leave it on bad terms"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mister high-and-mighty is sat in whatever cushy place he got on Cybertron is really missing me right now, probably leaving all caring to me" Sideswipe crossed his arms and looked hurt.

"So you do still care about hi-"

"Don't Bee, just don't I don't want to think about it right now" Sideswipe dropped everything and quietly stepped back towards the base.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry about that either!" Bumblebee followed him back "If you ever need it I'll listen to your problems and no one else has to know! I'll keep it a secret"

"Whatever" Sideswipe shrugged quickly slipping into the Scrapyards many aisles of 'treasures' and off to his own devices.

It was progress, maybe, Bumblebee watched him go with a forlorn expression.

It explained some things but was clearly something nobody could fix, not unless he could organise some way to bring this Sunstreaker to Earth.

He'd just have to keep a close eye on him and hope to kerb any outbursts.

"Just don't tell him"

Bumblebee snapped to attention when he heard the whisper.

Looking around he couldn't see who spoke it, especially when he advanced on the command centre and everyone had their backs to him, hunched over the controls looking at the readings they were giving.

"Tell me what?" At Bumblebee's voice, they all leapt backwards a couple unable to hold back a surprised squeak.

Between them, Bumblebee could see a map of Earth, zoomed in on a purple line no doubt the prediction of where certain Decepticons were heading.

A line that ran straight through Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to point out I don't hate Sunstreaker or think he's a bad guy, just that he can easily get carried away with himself (and his ego) and be self-absorbed. He does care about Sideswipe but needs someone to pretty much give him a slap and tell him to pull his head out his ass.


	31. They went to Nevada

“Neh… neeeeeh… nev?... aaah-da…” Bumblebee wobbled about in a circle repeatedly wheezing out sounds that roughly sounded like ‘Nevada’.

The Autobots and curious humans alike stood and watched him.

“Um, we can think of this as a good thing Sir?” Strongarm twiddled her thumbs nervously worried at the sheer volume of panic emanating from their commander.

“H-how? How can this possibly be good!?” He groaned.

“Well think of it this way” She put on her best, flashiest grin “You know Nevada! Soooo you know exactly the best places to lead them and herd them away from inhabited areas!”

“They know it too, though” Bumblebee sagged.

“But how? They were imprisoned on Cybertron and have only recently awoken here” Drift put in.

“Well… Galvatron knew the name of one of the humans that accompanied us while in Jasper” Bumblebee admitted.

Everyone went quiet and looked to each other  
“How is that possible?” Slipstream, who had been relatively hidden behind the bigger bots standing before Bee, piped up.

“He talks as if he knows everything that happened but I don’t know why, he just seems to know!” Bumblebee held his hands out in a defeated motion having no answer for the question posed.

Jetstorm suddenly gasped and grabbed onto Slipstream.  
“You don’t think he can read minds do you?” he looked scared and Slipstream became panicked. 

“Preposterous” Drift snapped silencing his students with a single word.

“In all honesty, I think I’d prefer that” Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head.

“Oooh… Jasper…” The following silence was cut short by Fixit.

“Yes… Jasper…” Bumblebee sounded lost in thought “Wait? What about Jasper?”

Everyone’s Optics spun to face Fixit and the small Mini-con shrank back to a point where it looked like he was a pair of optics placed upon an unfinished body.

“Fixit…” Bumblebee stepped towards the command centre slowly drawing the mini out of his ‘shell’.

“Jasper is on the ledge-edge of a large, uh, large expanse of dessert… um, desert right?” Fixit held his own hands.

“Yeeeessss” Bumblebee watched him.

“So, It really shouldn’t be that far-fetched for their path… to, uh, be going near… Jasper” He looked at the floor.

“You mean they’re heading to Jasper?” Bumblebee bit his own lip plates.

“Their projected path only leads them by it” Strongarm corrected “They may change course”

“Great… of course… what was I ever worried about? It’s not like they have knowledge of Jasper, right? Not like they know about Jasper, not like they KNOW about what’s happened there!” The Autobots watched Bumblebee pace up and down irritated.

“FRAG IT!” He suddenly yelled and kicked at one of their training dummies warping its chest.

“Sir, not in front of the humans” Strongarm gasped.

“If I hear either of you repeating his language…”

“We understand Master” Followed from Drift and his students.

“Uh, I wasn’t paying attention… What are we doing now?” Grimlock finally checked in.

“There’s a likely chance the Decepticons are heading to Jasper” Strongarm informed him.

“Jasper? Oh! She’s my favourite character! All tough an’ amazin’...” Grimlock perked up.

“No Jasper is a place, here, on Earth Grim” Strongarm frowned.

“Oh…Okay...” He shuffled on the spot, giving a glance to his sides almost as if making sure no one saw his mistake “I remember that”

“But! It is highly unlikely!” Fixit said, “I mean, kite-pike-like lieutenant Bumblebee pointed out all the Dark Energon is gone, they have no reason to go to Jasper!”

“Yes, Fixit’s right sir, there is no reason for them to go there, even if they are aware of it” Strongarm patted Bumblebee’s shoulder “But I think you might need to rest, you’re incredibly tense”

“If I rest I’ll just be tenser” Bumblebee brushed her hand off “I can’t rest knowing there’s Dark Energon out there! Just… Fixit, try and get either Windblade or Optimus we need to contact them” He began walking into the Scrapyard “The rest of us are heading out to Nevada, we have to cut them off before they get anywhere”

“I guess I’m coming too, Russell, you’re staying with Fixit” Denny stood up.

“For once I don’t want to argue with that decision…” Russell shuddered.

“No Denny, this isn’t somewhere you should come” Bumblebee turned to face him.

“On the contrary, It’s pretty easy to tell that you’re planning on heading to Jasper to cut them off and change their course! That much is obvious, and then don’t you think you’ll need a human face to convince others not to drive out to a place where they might just meet Decepticons?” Denny crossed his arms.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out and he just frowned at the human.

“I’ll go get a disguise” Denny grinned and Bumblebee sagged, defeated.

=====================================================================

“BOOOOOOOOOORN TO BE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD!”

“Oh-hoo! I love this song!” Galvatron cheered as the music blared out from Ped’s radio.

Three cars and a tractor followed a metal Hydra and a low-flying Dragon through a dusty wasteland.

Galvatron hopped and kicked out his back legs along to the music, Cyclonus quietly nodded his head to the tune.

“We're definitely going to keep THESE humans alive” Galvatron yelled joyously “This is practically our anthem!”

Underbite couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it was okay as long as he focused more on this strange Earth-music rather than his predicament or the growling hunger tearing through his body.

“Boo!” Galvatron hissed when the song finished and the human presenter babbled something before putting on the next song.

“You got the touch!” suddenly crooned out from Ped’s speakers.

“Ugh no, change the channel!” Galvatron curled his lip “That song reminds me of the Autobots! Put the other one back on”

“I-I can’t” Ped muttered as he flicked through radio channels trying to find something more suitable to play.

“Eeuuugggggh” Galvatron grunted “At the very least this is bringing back memories”

The group had now been travelling through a sand-coated, hot part of Nevada for a while but now Galvatron peered around taking in bits and pieces of the surrounding area.

“Do you think it’s worth visiting the Autobots base here? I doubt there’d be anything of use in it” Galvatron tilted two out of three heads to the side as he thought.

“No, it would be abandoned” Cyclonus uttered “I can assume they all must have left back to Cybertron here”

“Yeah…”

“What are you two yammering about?” Underbite snapped getting irritated at their conversations.

“None of your concern!” Galvatron huffed “Ugh, this place is almost unrecognisable without Sweeps patrolling it”

Cyclonus huffed noisily at his words.

“Yes… it is a shame… But at least now none of them are about to track filthy organic muck through the base as they never clean their grubby paws!” Galvatron snorted.

“Some of them cleaned up” Cyclonus hummed

“Yeah, but it was still a damn pain” Galvatron huffed.

“Sweeps? Patrols? What in the pit are you two talking about!?” Underbite snapped again.

“Now now, calm down child, they’re gone and that’s all you need to know” Galvatron swung one head around to stare him down.

“It’s that city” Cyclonus changed the subject.

“Hmmm yesssss, I get the feeling that if we go straight there we’ll definitely get Autobot attention… “ Galvatron grunted “Underbite! You want a snack don’t you?”

Hunger easily erased all gripes in the Decepticons mind as he instantly perked up  
“YES!”

“Go to that place there, go to Jasper and get yourself a little snack, we want you good and strong when the Autobots doubtlessly arrive” Galvatron ordered “Just try not to get seen too much, we don’t want them popping up earlier than expected”

“OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!” The thought of food already brought rivers of oral lubricant to the Chompazoids mouth as he skidded away and made a bee-line for the city.

“Follow him” Galvatron whispered, giving a quiet order that Steeljaw obeyed, silently turning away and trailing the Chompazoid to the city.

“Oh… so where are WE going, Boss?” Ped’s course wobbled as he tentatively drove closer to Galvatron.

“Us? We’re going to a volcano! Now, won’t that be a fantastic place to dig?” Galvatron smiled down at him.

“Oooh, I’ve never dug near one of those before!” Ped wiggled excitedly.

“Good, good” Galvatron nodded.

The fresh air was invigorating, well the air wasn’t any fresher than it had been a few moments ago but now he was by himself Underbite felt far better.

Although he did have a nagging feel of dread following him and he wasn’t quite sure if he was being followed or not.

He didn’t care.

No one got between Underbite and his food.

No one.

Not if they were fond of their limbs.

As the city buildings loomed ever closer the smell of vehicles and steel beams intensified, it was a buffet with his name on and it was beautiful.

The sign read “Jasper” in human text.

Underbite liked that name, it sounded good.

Especially when added to his own.

Underbite, devourer of Nuon city and Jasper.


	32. Familiar Places and Faces

They must have looked a sight.

Four bright cars driving along, one carrying something large covered in a tarp along on its own little carrier.

“Sir we’ve been driving up and down this one section of road for a while now” Strongarm beeped over the comms.

“Fixit placed us as close as possible to a wayward trace of Dark Energon, no doubt a scout sent to reevaluate this area, especially if Bumblebee is correct about his assumptions of them knowing this place” Drift seemed nonplussed, yet he continued to drive close to Bumblebee as if quietly using his presence to push Bumblebee to action.

“I don’t see why we're going after a scout, we can track their Dark Energon, we know they’re not here yet, why don’t we just bring the fight to Galvatron?” Sideswipe hissed impatiently scooting in and out of passing cars earning more than a few angry honks.

“Sideswipe behave yourself! We can’t let ourselves be seen! Not here!” Bumblebee snapped, his own driving rigid and by the book.

“Ah don’t worry, even if you did slip up, that’s why I’m here!” Denny didn’t care to keep his hands on Bumblebee’s wheel as he puffed his chest out and looked proud.

His disguise consisted of dirty blue overalls and additional facial hair that looked like he’d taped a woodland creature to his face.

“You have land surveyor ‘Dirk Roughby’ here to back you up!” He gestured to his look.

“Land surveyor?” Strongarm sounded unimpressed and Denny deflated a little.

“Well yes! I’ll say some, uh, problems with the local foundation and no one is to head out in this direction! Of course!” He argued his point.

“I spy with my little eye… our structural disturbance!” Earning another angry honk and a fist waved at him from a window Sideswipe screeched ahead and cut through several cars before swerving down and off the road.

“Sideswipe get back here!” Was easily the first words yelled by both Strongarm and Bumblebee as their convoy screeched tires in an effort to change direction and catch up with him.

Sideswipe was not hard to follow but it was harder to catch up, especially for Strongarm as she had to manoeuvre Grimlock off-road without blowing his disguise just yet.

Sideswipe had clattered down into a drainage canal.

A relatively recent but big tunnel had been built into the side connecting the place to a series of underground tunnels, just like the design in Crown city.

Last time Bumblebee was here it didn’t have that tunnel, it had some small ones two young humans could fit in but not this new one nor did it have the Decepticon half poking out of it.

Having not quite noticed the Autobots just yet, Underbite was backing out of the tunnel, peeling off a long strip of metal as he moved, he chewed as he went stripping the outer rims of the passageway.

“Anyway you can think of something OTHER than your gut?” Sideswipe had already forgone his vehicle mode and leapt onto the Decepticons back.

“AGH GET OFFA ME!” Underbite coughed out the chewed chunk of metal, letting the strip dangle from the tunnel roof as he bucked backwards and into the open.

That graffiti was familiar too Bumblebee looked at the sides of the drainage canal, not quite registering everyone around him.

“Awww yeah you’re outnumbered, ain’t no one gonna stop your ticket to pound town!” Grimlock threw off his tarp and bounded into the fray crashing into the Chompazoid head on sending the three of them rolling.

A good meal always did the Decepticon good as Underbite returned fire by heaving Grimlock off the ground and flinging him over his head, only just missing Sideswipe who continued to cling to his back.

“GET OFF!” Underbite howled again, resuming his bucking, his short arms unable to reach Sideswipe and his large jaws hindered by their own size couldn’t reach the spry Autobot.

Strongarm levelled a repaired Decepticon hunter and shot at the Decepticons feet making him back up.

“Our friend is right, you are outnumbered, do not try to resist you have information we nee- URK!” Drift had tried to weigh in on the conversation, but the tunnel held another surprise as Steeljaw shot out clotheslining Drift with an outstretched arm knocking him down.

“Steeljaw no!” Bumblebee was finally roused from his stupor and he stopped staring at that one familiar spot to look at his old enemy.

An old enemy that seemed to be ignoring most fighting techniques and was simply clawing wildly at Drift who managed to block his swings but seemed more interested in trying to push the flailing ‘con off himself.

“Bumblebee” He gasped trying to get his help, Denny shuffled out of the cab quickly to allow him to answer the call.

Steeljaw didn’t react when Bumblebee grabbed at his back and pulled him off Drift, he only snarled as he went face-first into the ground.

“His neck!” Drift snapped as he jolted to his feet pulling out his weapon.

Steeljaw had scrambled to his feet and turned to face the Autobots giving them a full view of his throat and the purple puncture wounds that decorated it.

“No, noo it can’t be! Not like this!” Bumblebee felt himself reel backwards, the wounds were so out-of-place the discoloured optics took a while to register.

There was a flourish of panic in his chest and Bumblebee quickly spun round.

Underbite seemed unharmed, his optics were still red too as he wrestled with Grimlock, taking turns to muscle him to the ground before pushing away Strongarm, all while trying to wildly buck off Sideswipe who refused to release his grip on the Chompazoid.

“It’s just him” Drift answered Bumblebee’s unaired concerns.

“We warned him, we warned you about Dark Energon Steeljaw!” Bumblebee found himself yelling.

“I know you did” Steeljaw suddenly perked up “But this little puppy didn’t listen did he?”

Drift and Bumblebee exchanged looks.

“G-Galvatron?” Bumblebee made a guess, not that he needed to, of course, it would be the chatty one of the two.

“Bingo-lingo-dingo and other -ingo words my friend!” Steeljaw beamed with a smile that wasn’t his.

“How are you doing this? Release him at once, this is most disrespectful!” Drift prepped himself for battle.

“Oh, he just needed to understand who was in charge, he was overstepping his boundaries and now I’ve got a good full tum I feel fine expending the energy to project myself for a little chat! After all, I used my Dark Energon to do this so I can take a peek! What luck to see you here already! Couldn’t bare to say goodbye could we?” Steeljaw continued to smile with pleasantries that weren’t his.

“Good full… Ugh, Galvatron just listen to me! There is no Dark Energon here! I don’t know what you’re planning but there isn’t anything here for you!” Bumblebee couldn’t bring himself to pull out his own weapon, if he was going to fight Steeljaw he’d rather fight, well, Steeljaw.

“Oh deary me someone’s forgotten what Dark Energon IS! But you’re right, this place is different from how I know it, I guess I should take a peek huh?” Steeljaw grinned and transformed, speeding off down the canal he spun onto the road and down into the city.

“No! We need to stop him!” Bumblebee immediately hopped on the spot dazed by a sudden jolt of panic.

“Agreed” Drift dropped Slipstream from his arm “Stay here and help the others keep Underbite away from the city”

Slipstream nodded and ran to join the fray behind them, Denny was already climbing into Bumblebee by the time Drift had transformed, and the two went speeding after ‘Steeljaw’.

It didn’t take long to find him, he was facing the wrong way on a road, just waiting for them.

“Do you feel that buddy?” He cooed loudly “Somethin’s a-rumblin’!” He sped off before they could reach him.

“Drift we have to shut him up, people will notice a car talking so obviously in public!” Bumblebee ducked between a few confused cars already parted to let the erratically driving Steeljaw past.

“Could just say it’s a smart car?” Denny limply held onto Bumblebee’s steering wheel looking out the windows.

“Drift try to cut him off!” Bumblebee didn’t acknowledge Denny as he barked out an order, watching as Drift cut down a side-lane.

“Beeeeeeeeeee don’t be like that! Aren’t you paying attention?” Steeljaw called over his spoiler.

“There are vibrations in the ground Bee, that streetlamp is wobbling” Denny pointed trying to get the Autobots attention “Do you think the other guy is tunnelling under here?”

“Regardless it’s time to put your disguise to the tes- NO DON’T!” Bumblebee’s sentence was cut off as Steeljaw skidded off-road and onto a park kicking up lines of mud.

It was a small grassy area within viewing distance of the school of all places.

It left Bumblebee feeling like someone had sucked all the air from his systems.  
Especially as a confused and angry crowd drew around to see what this driver was playing at.

“We had a public execution for you here Bee” Galvatron giggled through Steeljaw before driving off the grassy patch only to be chased again by Drift.

The ground shuddered slightly beneath them.

“I think he might have been distracting us…” Denny gripped Bumblebee’s steering wheel “Bee? Bee? Oh” Denny looked out the window and saw the crowd that had built up many of them looking worried at the vibrations through the ground.

Clearing his throat and giving another check to his disguise in the small mirror available to him Denny quietly stepped out and pretended he wasn’t immediately bombarded with several curious and mildly accusing stares from confused onlookers.

“Howdy folks!” he gave a sheepish wave “My name's Dirk, Dirk Roughby!” He hoped his accent was convincing “I’m a land surveyor and I’m here to inform you kind folks of a little problem!”

He winced slightly at his own words. The crowd bustled and people looked at each other with concern in their eyes muttering his own words back and forth to each other.

“Nothing too serious, so don’t panic!” Denny continued to wince at himself, he sounded the most panicked there “We just need ya’ to stay in your homes until the tremors have stopped now, not a problem, just don’t go out of Jasper! At least not for a while, some, uh, tectonic… disturbances have made some surrounding areas… weak, yep! Just give it while and we’ll be able to check it out and make sure it’s safe! Okay? So you just go on back home and stay safe here, won’t be a thing to worry about! If you don’t hear back from us in, say two days… It’s all fine and dandy!”

Denny stood and tried to look ‘official’ and not like he’d scraped all of that from the top of his head.  
Many people looked at him slack jawed, a few seemed sceptical and a couple others seemed to accept it.

Thankfully those that accepted it stood out to help move to crowd away, some guy with brown hair and thick, startlingly square glasses seemed to spread some good words among the crowd and they all began to thin out rather quickly.

The man even managed to give him a smile, but Denny didn’t quite catch it as he felt Bumblebee’s door against his leg and quiet beeping from inside.

“Uh, thanks, folks!” Denny waved before scrambling back inside and praying that he’d never have to talk to such a crowd again.

Bumblebee also seemed to wheel himself off the road with a panicked shuffle as he flashed Denny a few more beeps.

“What?”

“Oh… Oh sorry Denny, Drift just contacted me, Galvatron took Steeljaw out of the city, it was all a distraction” Bumblebee cleared his ‘throat’ or at least what he had that could be compared to one as he slipped out between a few buildings.

=====================================================================

Fixit untied the cables in his hands for the twelfth time before tying them up again.

Russell had offered to show him some... Gallaga? Galla… something game but Fixit couldn’t bring himself to focus on it just yet.

Then again he should’ve been focusing more on the command centre but even still the wires he held onto managed to soak up his attention.

“Calling Earth!” Blared out of the nearby speakers and Fixit screamed, grabbing onto Russell’s face prompting the already startled human to join him in screaming as he clawed at Fixit’s arms trying to prize the Autobot off him.

“Come in Earth!” Rang out a second time, finally getting the two to release each other.

Diving onto the control centre both Russell and Fixit grinned when the video communication brought up their messenger who smiled back at seeing their faces.

“I’m glad someone finally answered, I was getting worried…”

“Oh believe me!” Fixit sighed “We are definitely glad to see you!”


	33. Purple Horizon

Everything rumbled and shook.

Underbite staggered and ceased fighting for just a few moments to look around confused by sudden shaking.

“You guys feel that?” Sideswipe was still latched onto Underbite’s back.

“What are you planning!?” Strongarm barked firing shots at Underbite catching the unawares Decepticon in the shoulder.

“Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to those kooks!” Underbite hissed, the shots rousing him back into reality as he lunged towards the offender.

Only to get tackled by Grimlock, his metal meal had been wearing off letting the Dinobot easily throw him down.

“Now now Underbite! Any more snide remarks and I’ll just have to ground you!” Cooed overhead as Steeljaw rejoined the fray.

“Wha-ACK” Sideswipe looked up just in time to catch the blue Decepticon pelting over the side of the drainage canal and crash into him, tearing him from Underbites back.

“YOU CAN’T PUT ME IN THE GROUND!” Underbite squirmed off the floor, freed when Grimlock let go to try and catch his friend.

“No you silly goose! I’ll send you to your room! That’s what I mean!” Much to the confusion of everyone around ‘Steeljaw’ chimed as he spun around on the spot and Underbite seemingly disregarded the Autobots just to face him.

“YOU DON’T HAVE A ROOM TO PUT THE LIKES OF ME IN!” Underbite yelled at Steeljaw, prompting the quartet of Autobots to give each other a confused look.

“What is he on about?” Slipstream whispered.

“Then I’ll MAKE a room and I’ll put you in it! Now don’t argue with me Underbite!” Steeljaw continued to argue as if the Autobots didn’t exist.

Drift soon sailed over the same ridge that Steeljaw had come from.  
“We have been fooled, it was a distraction!” He announced.

“Oh hardly, little mister here just needed a snack so he was making a pit-stop for a bite” ‘Steeljaw’ announced as if there was no fighting a few moments earlier.

“And that is Galvatron puppeteering Steeljaw!” Drift transformed and even pointed accusingly at the blue Decepticon.

“Oh, my they listen about as much as you do Underbite!” Steeljaw jibed “I don’t care about them but I am disappointed in you Underbite, you’re playing with your food”.

“”Uh, I…” Underbite seemed taken aback but looked back between the Autobots and Steeljaw, with a look like a youngling that had just been scolded “I-I-I wasn’t!” He snapped.

“Regardless we’re leaving!” Steeljaw’s tires screeched as he pelted off to the distance, leaving Underbite to stand about confused before he followed suit.

“What was THAT all about?” Strongarm let the Decepticon hunter fall to her side with her drooping arms.

Bumblebee was not far behind Drift but remained quiet as he watched the tail end of the conversation, Denny rolled down his window.

“We managed to convince the people of Jasper to stay in their houses, or at least within the City so we’re good there!” He leant out.

“So let’s follow them!” Sideswipe cheered in Grimlock's arms apparently having let the Dinobot pick him up and hold him a few inches off the ground, with little care, he was dropped to the floor as he transformed out of Grimlock’s grasp giving the others no time to respond to his remarks.

“Stupid…” Strongarm hissed

“I will catch up to him” Drift uttered with a vaguely disappointed tone as he took Slipstream back onto his arm before transforming to catch up.

“You two catch up to them, I will follow promptly” Bumblebee sighed the frustration evident.

Quietly Strongarm reattached Grimlocks base, with no idea how far the Decepticons were running letting the somewhat slow Dinobot run all the way was ill-advised.

“Denny” Bumblebee whispered as he watched the remaining members of his team head out.

“I can guess what you’re going to do next” Denny had had his suspicions but knew that for this, it was the safest option.

“Thank you, Fixit!” Bumblebee opened communications and the Mini-con replied with astounding speed.

“Sir! Sir! We have great pews! News!” He squeaked.

“That’s great, I need you to open up a Groundbridge here though, we’ve got a trail on Galvatron and should be able to catch up to them, regardless of the news I have to catch up to them” Bumblebee prevented a continuation to Fixit’s sentence “I’m sending Denny back”

“Alright…” Fixit went silent before tapping became audible over the comm line “It’s fine I need to time to catch them up anyway… Then you’ll bee! I mean, uh, see, see you already are bee… um, Groundbridge incoming” his voice trailed off.

“Right… Okay” Bumblebee tilted on his axis no doubt confused as Denny stepped out from him “See if you can help Fixit with whatever this is,” He remarked to the human as the Groundbridges light began to form.

“Alrighty, though I should really be telling you guys to ‘stay safe’” Denny tried to pat Bumblebee’s hood but the Autobot had already set off after the others.

Allowing a small concerned noise to leave him Denny shuffled through the Groundbridge, it always felt weird to him, like he teleported but his stomach was on a two-second delay and didn’t come back to him for a while.

In the Scrapyard, he walked out into a shadow and his concern changed to a smile.

Bumblebee easily caught up to Strongarm and Grimlock, faster than a clumsy Dinobot’s running speed but not as fast as the unhindered vehicles they were following.

“Sir, the disturbances are getting more frequent the further into the desert” Strongarm drew attention to the gentle rumble that vibrated through the ground.

“At least we’re being led to the source” Bumblebee tried not to dwell on any implications this could have.

“That’s the problem, they’re just letting us follow them to… whatever they’re doing!” She hissed back.

“I know, but we have to get to them and stop them regardless of their plans” Bumblebee hoped he sounded certain and confident but Strongarm’s point was terribly, terribly valid.

Trying not to dwell further on that Bumblebee revved up and sped on to catch up with the others before Strongarm could voice more concerns.

Up ahead it was a bit of a mess but not as bad as Bumblebee thought it would be, he didn’t know HOW bad he thought it would be but he felt like this was better than expected.

Steeljaw and Underbite had decent speed but Sideswipe easily kept up with them and was attempting to hit Steeljaw in an attempt to spin him out.  
Underbite was swerving from side to side, barely missing Drift with each attempt to slam into him often scraping Drift’s bumper and sending him stumbling.

“Nice playing with you but I have something to focus on here!” ‘Steeljaw’ yelled as he swerved away from Sideswipe again.

“No! You stay here and you deal with me!” Sideswipe sounded less intimidating than he probably thought he did.

Steeljaw suddenly slowed down a great deal as Galvatrons possession left him.  
Sideswipe tried to hit into him again but Underbite sped up and T-boned him throwing him off his wheels and tumbling to the side.

It was more than enough for the Decepticons as without a second thought both Drift and Bumblebee swerved to reach their toppled comrade.

“Coward!” Sideswipe hissed as he flipped himself upright.

“Sideswipe we must exercise caution” Drift tried in a calming voice.

“Caution!? Have you looked at the horizon!?” Sideswipe refused to calm down and ignoring the deep dent in his side bolted away from his concerned peers.

“By the Allspark” Drift breathed as Bumblebee became a chorus of ‘No’s’ repeated continuously.

The horizon was a sickly shade of purple, all centring on one specific geological structure.  
A Volcano.  
From this distance one tiny, tiny stream of purple was visible, dribbling from its peak.

“It seems the Decepticons did not strip this planet last time they were here” Drift had to add onto his remark.

“This is impossible, they did! They cleared it all! Megatron took it all!” Bumblebee tried arguing with the visual proof before him and losing, as if making the situation unintentionally worse Strongarm caught up with them and added her own line.

“Looks like we know where they are!” She said while Grimlock made an ooooh-ing sound.

Neither of them slowed down and continued in the direction leaving Drift and Bumblebee parked in their place, the only noise between them was Grimlock's voice gradually getting quieter as the duo sped past them.

“That'd be really pretty if y’know, it wasn’t all evil an’ junk”

“I hope this good news Fixit has is some anti-dark-energon-device” Bumblebee sighed.

“Hope is not lost yet, you seem unusually pessimistic Bumblebee,” Drift remarked his voice staying flat and stern as he drew back to let Bumblebee pass as they resumed their ‘chase’.

“I can’t help it” Bumblebee sighed hardly catching up to the others before him.

“Yes, you can” Drift sniffed with a rather indignant tone “You’ve encountered this stuff before and you won, It’s not the end of all things you know that Bumblebee you know we can still win” with that he sped off ahead of the yellow car.

“Yeah… It involved fighting against Unicron himself… and being helped my Megatron of all mechs” Bee sighed to himself.


	34. Base of the Volcano

The volcano loomed overhead, getting ever closer.

Close enough that the purple aura coating the area seemed to throb with an awful life of its own.

It sent a chill down everyone’s spinal strut, even Sideswipe slowed down to rejoin his team watching as the duo of ‘cons sped ahead.

It was this place.

THIS place.

Bumblebee didn’t go here before but he knew Optimus had, following Megatron to it, he remembered how beaten his old leader had looked after their fight when his teammates had rescued him from it.

It looked almost as Bulkhead had described it.

The angry purple sky, Dark Energon seeping down the sides, the only thing to be thankful for was that it seemed not to be erupting and spewing the vile substance further.

“What now Bee?” Sideswipe had only slowed to confront him.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t come here last time… It was emptied last time…”

“Yeah, yeah we know! That’s all you say about it! It’s not helpful Bee!” Sideswipe snapped interrupting Bumblebee’s mumble.

“Give him a chance Sideswipe” Strongarm tried defending the Lieutenant, but Sideswipe was too riled to accept it.

“You say that but he’s barely helping!” He hissed.

“Well, what do you suggest then?” Drift, seemingly more accepting of Bumblebee’s bouncing mood stepped in to try and keep the situation calm “We do not have the element of surprise and they have the advantage of clearly being unaffected by this substance whereas we do not”

“I suggest we just charge them! Force them to reveal all they have!” He snapped back.

“Sideswipe even you know that plan is stupid!” Strongarm shuddered on her axis as if trying to roll her shoulders in her alt mode.

“Oh yeah? And does ‘the book’ have anything on dealing with this!?” He revved his engine at her and Drift jumped forwards a few inches putting his hood between them no doubt preparing to scold them when Grimlock added in.

“Aw man, why’s he watchin’ like that? Why can’t he do somethin’? I don’t like it! It’s weirding me out!” He hopped off his small platform his optics prompting everyone to look up.

The purple tinted clouds gave them all a perfect silhouette of the dragon up above as Cyclonus circled them like the looming shadow of a bird that picked you apart once you became scrap.

“Ah Scrap! We’re sitting ducks! Move!” Bumblebee finally left his wordless state behind, prompting the group to screech into action, diving to the side they began to circle the volcano.

Up in the sky Cyclonus followed them but in plain sight, he began twisting and turning, flipping and rolling.

“Is this a game to them!?” Strongarm hissed at the lackadaisical behaviour.

“You haven’t met Galvatron” Bumblebee lamented.

“MEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Promptly burst forth to their audios as if they’d tuned in to an amateur song contest.

The badly tuned cry was only enforced as the ground before them was kicked up and thrown about as something large and heavy slammed into it.  
Galvatron stood before them arms outstretched with a devilish grin.

The Autobots bumped into each other and spun out in their desperation to halt before slamming into the Decepticon.

“Awww you brought everyone! I can meet you all now! Hello! My name’s Galvatron!” He mock-bowed as Bumblebee transformed prompting the others to do so.

“We-”

“WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU CLOWN!” Sideswipe immediately cut Bumblebee off.

“Oh, clown? There’s a new one” Galvatron seemed remarkably unperturbed.

“Your actions here have to stop, I don’t know how you found more Dark Energon but we cannot let you take it!” Bumblebee grabbed Sideswipes shoulder hoping to rein his irritation in.

“You really don’t know how more Dark Energon got here? Really?” Galvatron slapped a hand to his face in feigned surprise and confusion “You’ve already forgotten what it is!”

“It is poison that’s what!” Drift snapped readying his weapon for any sudden movements.

“Yes, well, I’m not talking to YOU!” Galvatron sniffed.

“Deal with it!” Sideswipe didn’t move from Bumblebee’s hold but no one was keeping his mouth shut.

Galvatron pulled a face and scrunched up a little.  
“Ornery kid aren’t you? We’ve got one like that too, do you need to eat some metal as well?”

“Okay, now he’s just confusing” Grimlock seemed to be the only one not on edge as he slumped back and rubbed his head.

“I know I can’t help myself sometimes!” Galvatron's tone suddenly went coy and silly.

“We're not here for any of your tricks Decepticon! You and your goons are coming back with us!” Strongarm was thankfully still on point.

“Oh hush, do you really think we're here to poison everything? No, there’s so much more at play here, something MUCH bigger! And we’re not wasting this Energon on you!” Galvatron transformed and scrambled up the Volcano’s side.

“Why you-!” Sideswipe easily shoved Bumblebee’s hand off himself and dove forwards.

The ground by his pede’s exploded as a familiar face leapt out, mandibles wrapping around Sideswipes waist arcing a shock across his entire body, dropping him to the floor.

“Don’t you interrupt us!” Ped squeaked angrily, his nasally tone preventing him from sounding anywhere near intimidating.

“Ped step aside!” Bumblebee whipped out his Decepticon Hunter and pointed the action end at Ped “I’m sure you’re not stupid, how can you, in the right mind, help these people!” He urged, trying to appeal to Ped’s better judgment.

“Nnngh! You don’t understand! They accept me!” Ped shrieked with the intensity of a painful migraine.

The Decepticon lunged forwards, his sweeping claws easily swiping Bumblebee down with his stumbling motions, taking the opportunity Drift jumped at his open side, kicking Ped in the side, sending him rolling.

Strongarm was on him in an instant, but Ped could easily avoid her as he tunnelled beneath the earth kicking the dirt up behind him, preventing her from following.

“Ugh, why me? Why is it always me?” Sideswipe groaned as he slowly pulled himself upright from the paralysing ‘bite’.

“You’re outnumbered Ped, give it up!” Bumblebee glared at the ground searching for any sign of movement.

“BEE! NO!” Grimlock spotted the new threat before anyone else but didn’t manage much more than that.

From behind them, Thunderhoof charged into them, his wide horns clattering into the Dinobot, Bumblebee and Drift bringing the three down with him.

Just out of his range Sideswipe and Strongarm spun round to watch Thunderhoof bring the trio down along with himself.

“No!” Strongarm shrieked as their brief distraction left her open for Ped who resurfaced, wrapping his claws around her face he yanked her back burying her half-way into the ground before surfacing himself.

“You’re the one who tricked me into the pod!” Ped hissed at Sideswipe as Strongarm’s muffled cries backed him, what was still visible of her form kicking wildly as she tried to get out.

“Not hard for a miserable bot-worm like you!” Sideswipe held up his Decepticon Hunter-turned-sword.  
His words easily hit the right spot as with an angry screech Ped barrelled forwards swinging wildly, his rage-fuelled swipes hardly coordinated or focused they were easily avoided as Sideswipe jumped over him with acrobatic ease.

Flipping it to the handle Sideswipe slammed him with the blunt end, thwacking him right at the back of his cranial chamber. The move was painful and disorientating as Ped immediately dropped to the floor squealing pitifully, arms flailing.  
Keeping away from the claws Sideswipe watched the cowardly ‘con retreat underground.

“Strongarm!” Sideswipe jumped up and grabbed her leg, and pulled only to earn a few muffled shrieks and curses as she didn’t budge “Uh, guys?” He needed help to pull her up.

To the side, his three teammates were fighting Thunderhoof.  
Bumblebee had tried to jump him and pin him down but it didn’t work and it looked like he was uselessly flopped over one of his horns, but at the very least his weight made the Decepticon lopsided. Drift had grabbed onto Thunderhoof’s back and was trying to trip him up, but Thunderhoof kept spinning around, waving Bumblebee about uselessly but keeping him trapped on his horn, and forcing Drift to stumble around with him preventing his attempts at downing him.

The horned Decepticon's hands were free and whenever Drift went for a weapon he managed to elbow him in the abdominal plates and the other was wrapped around Bumblebee’s door pinching at the joint, no doubt clouding his processor with pain notifications.

Grimlock, however, was more useless at the side.  
Every time he lunged Thunderhoof spun again sending the Dinobot staggering backwards before he snapped his jaws around Drift or Bumblebee.

“Grim!” Sideswipe snapped, getting the Dinobot’s attention “Forget about him, help me!”

Grimlock looked confused at Sideswipe before looking side-to-side, Sideswipe held a hand out and pointed to the ground drawing his optics to the actual problem.

“OH!” His hands briefly clasped his face as he ran over “Can you hear me!?” He yelled.

“Just help me get her out!” Sideswipe pulled at her leg again earning more angry but thankfully muffled, yelling.

Grimlock prompt grabbed her other leg.

“No, you dummy! Dig! She’s stuck!” Sideswipe gasped, having a bad mental image of Grimlock accidentally pulling her leg off.

Grimlock whined in response to his insult but began shifting handfuls of earth from around her form, gradually loosening her.

Sideswipe took the chance to look up.

Cyclonus was still circling, but not above them, he was more focused on the fight with Thunderhoof.

Ped underground, Cyclonus and Galvatron high up and Thunderhoof tussling with Bee and Drift.

The other two were still missing.


	35. Paralytic Magnet

As soon as Strongarm began to droop as she wasn’t clamped so hard within the Earth Sideswipe let go of her, letting her scramble upright and cough up copious amounts of dirt.

Without a second thought he bolted up the side of the volcano, the dusty Earth greatly impeding his progress but through determined scrambling and use of his hands Sideswipe left his confused companions at the bottom.

He had to find the missing three.

The ground became easier to traverse the further up he got, but the streams of Dark Energon trickled down to meet him faster forcing the red car to change direction, warily eyeing up the viscous purple ooze.

The whole ‘blood of Unicron’ deal was still unbelievable to him but you only had to look at the stuff to know not to touch it.  
Even Sideswipe knew that.

Purple against dirt-brown was thankfully easy to spot, the dim glow of the Dark Energon only illuminating metal plating with a sickly sheen.

Underbite was sat in an alcove dug into the volcano’s side.

No metal, no allies, nowhere to run and not paying attention to him.

It was a perfect chance to remove one of their stronger enemies.

Sideswipe pulled his Decepticon Hunter out, it had barely moved from his back before it shifted into its sword form, already anticipating the Autobot’s intentions.

This sitting Decepti-duck was all Sideswipe’s.  
Beat that Sunstreaker.

His internal gloating and twinge of bitterness were delayed however as someone spotted him.

“Don’t bother with him, he’s grounded” Sideswipe froze and turned to look up at Galvatron.

Nearer the top of the volcano, Galvatron stood triumphant with Steeljaw at his side, the latter still slack-jawed and glowing purple but both were near-silhouettes against the intense purple glow of the volcano’s dribbling peak.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be grounded in a stasis pod!” Sideswipe swivelled on his pede’s and held the sword out threateningly.

He could take these jokers on.  
Totally.

Galvatron lazily waved Steeljaw away and the mindless Decepticon returned to the volcano’s peak, watching over it.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that Sideswipe” he locked optics on the Autobot.

“What? Gonna fight me one-on-one? Couldn’t do it last time, think you can handle me now?” as if to try and back up his statement Sideswipe twirled his weapon around.

“Twiddle that thing all you like, you’re not taking him or ANY of them away from me” Galvatron hissed having switched back to his bipedal form sometime between getting up here himself and Sideswipe’s arrival he didn’t look as intimidating as a multi-headed beast.

“They’re not YOURS you dirty ‘con!” Sideswipe found himself shuffling on the spot, he wanted to attack but Galvatron had the high ground “Your zombies are coming with us, Underbite and Ped are going down too!”

Galvatron’s expression turned dark.  
“I said you’re not taking ANY of them away from me, you won’t get Underbite and you won’t get Ped an-”

“‘Cos Ped’s your favourite” Underbite huffed from the sides, prompting Galvatron’s worryingly dark expression to vanish in a startling instant.

“Oh stop it! I don’t play favourites with either of you! You just need to learn discipline and respect!” Galvatron cooed, waving a hand as if dismissing the statement.

“Discipline and respeeeect” Underbite mimicked.

“Now now young ‘bot! I was almost going to let you off early to play with our friend here!” Galvatron huffed putting his hands on his hips and tapping his pede moodily.

“What is WITH you? What IS this!?” Sideswipe could barely hold his sword with the force of the exaggerated shrug he made.

“Oh dear” Galvatron's tone seemed more like that of a doddery old mech than the hulking, scarred mech before him, “I think Shockwave said something about it! He, um, yes yes I remember now, the Predacon in me, it was known for having intense bonds with its herd or … family unit? Yes yes, something like that, guess I got that too!”

“You still make no sense!” Sideswipe could still barely wrap his processor around what this guy was blathering on about.

Fearing Galvatron may go off on another bizarre ramble of words, Sideswipe decided to throw caution to the wind and risk an attack.

Sword up high, climbing the few steps needed to level himself with Galvatron was more than enough time for the Decepticon to side-step his attack.

“Now now child!” He scolded “You could just be a part of us! Always room for one more in this family unit!”

“STOP BEING WEIRD!” Sideswipe leapt out, colliding head-on with Galvatron but barely pushing the larger ‘bot backwards.

Galvatron’s hands were large and only one was needed to grab Sideswipe’s back and hoist him into the air to get thrown into the ground, the uneven ground being the only thing stopping him from rolling back to the bottom.

“There is nothing weird about me! Nothing! I don’t care what you say! I don’t care what anyone says!” his voice escalated in pitch.

It wasn’t enough to drown out a startled scream, the familiar voice instantly breaking Sideswipe’s concentration to look back down to his friends.

It was Grimlock.

Having grown bored of flying about in circles Cyclonus had swooped down, grabbing the end of Grimlock’s tail he was flying low and dragging the Dinobot through the dirt, his body bouncing as it hit into any rocks and outcroppings along the ground.  
Not being helped by Strongarm in pursuit firing off at Cyclonus trying to hit him down but instead only making him swerve from side-to-side, and swing Grimlock about even more.

Words died in his vocal unit when Sideswipe came back to reality to find Galvatron had advanced upon him.  
So close Sideswipe could stick his glossa out and be touching him with it.

He couldn’t make words anyway as Galvatron wrapped his arms around the Autobot bringing him into a crushing hug.  
“Awwwwww” He crooned “Isn’t he wonderful?”

“Wch-what?” Spluttered out at the ever-confusing Decepticon.

“Him! Strong, proud and just wonderful!” Sideswipe could feel his processor dying from various forms of confusion and the desperation to get away clawing at it as Galvatron cooed over his ‘friend’.

“Your friend’s a mute freak!” Sideswipe struggled to free himself from the iron-like grasp of his foe.

“He’s not mute, just be glad he hasn’t spoken yet” Galvatron's grasp tightened as quickly as his tone darkened, and Sideswipe could feel his internal structure’s bending under the pressure “but maybe you should be, if you think such disrespect is fine”

Sideswipe wheezed and his vocals spluttered  
“Y...yea...h c-cossss I...I’ms… gon…gonna comp…limen…t m-m-my ennnnemy” was the best he could manage.

Thankfully it was more than enough to make Galvatron drop him.  
“I am your enemy right now… ME! You do not insult him in front of me! Insult me! Not him!” He roared grabbing the still-struggling Sideswipe before he could recover and flung him behind him.

Sideswipe crashed into the ground and rolled several feet before sliding down the volcano-side.

Desperate and badly coordinated flailing saved Sideswipe.

He’d landed on a large almost-circular plot of land, but it was surrounded by the Dark Energon streaming from the top.

Not liking the area-like feel this new spot was giving him Sideswipe ignored the pain notifications pinging around his processor and the numbness in his joints.  
He could still make this jump.

Still aiming for Galvatron, Sideswipe ran, sword up high he was going to get a fight out of him and win if it killed him.

“Ah-ah-aaah!” Galvatron waggled a finger at him before clenching his hand into a fist.

As if responding to this motion the stream of Dark Energon on the side Sideswipe intended to cross leapt upwards sending the Autobot stumbling back.

“Did you not wonder why I was kept away from all Energy sources? I’m infectious baby! And when it’s infected to be like this” He gestured to the purple ooze “I have control… him not so much, his specialities are elsewhere...” Galvatron threw a glance downwards.

At the bottom of the Volcano Cyclonus was still fighting Grimlock, only now he was clinging to the Dinobot’s back throwing him around and using his struggling form as a battering ram whenever Strongarm got close.  
But with his focus elsewhere Thunderhoof had slowed to a near stop, Drift and Bumblebee easily keeping the controlled-con down, easy to the point of Drift breaking off from their small scuffle to try and come up behind Cyclonus.

“But now you should go back to your friends” Galvatron gave a small ‘farewell’ bow and Sideswipe readied for his attack.

One that didn’t come as the ground began shifting and moving around Sideswipe.

“Ugh, it’s always me, just… just get it over with…” Frustration and minor defeat furrowed Sideswipes brow as Ped burst from the ground, mandibles buzzing with the energy of his paralysing bite.

And once more, with no control of his limbs, Sideswipe was thrown away, limply rolling down.

“See Underbite? You could’ve had that if you behaved! Just remember you’re not making either of us angry, just disappointed!” Galvatron crossed his arms as the Autobot tumbled away.

Underbite stuck his glossa out and sneered.


	36. Drift vs Cyclonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the long delay, I've been having some general issues in real life BUT enjoy this mega-chapter! The next two chapters will also likely be mega-ones too so they'll be slow too I'm afraid, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for being patient!

Using the rocky outcroppings to his advantage Drift could quickly reach his troubled friends.  
Crouching behind them he watched the fruitless venture before him with deep concern etched into his faceplates.

Cyclonus had Grimlock in his claws, furious wing beats kept the two of them above ground, but even still Grimlock wasn’t fighting back too much.  
He was dented and had twisted panels of armour all over him, his paint scraped off in huge dirty scratches. His head lolled about optics out of focus, dizzy and confused, a large dent on his head no doubt contributing to his lack of motion.  
Strongarm looked beat too.  
Every time she got closer, Cyclonus would swing Grimlock around violently smashing him into her - or at least attempting to - no matter what she did, keeping her at a wary distance.

He could feel fear quietly, numbly poking at the back of his processor.  
It was not his own.

They’d been with him so long Drift could feel the worry emanating from his students.  
He did not blame them, it was all concerning.

At least Cyclonus seemed distracted with keeping a hold of his prey and pummeling Strongarm.

It made it so much easier when Drift jumped him.

Onto his back, between his wings, one remaining sword held high before it was swung down into the Decepticons shoulder, anchoring Drift to him.

Grimlock was dropped to the floor with a loud thump.  
A pained hiss escaped Cyclonus but it was strained like he was holding it back.

The long neck of the dragon swung back, horned head trying to hit Drift and jaws trying to snap.

Cyclonus stumbled to the ground for a second, before taking off again as this all happened.

Drift pressed himself tightly to the Decepticons back, trying to avoid the dragons sharp exterior.

But that wasn’t all, his sensors beeped, reading his increasing altitude out to him, a drop from this distance would not leave him unharmed and Cyclonus only continued to climb.

The clouds were suddenly a worrying distance below him as Cyclonus quickly burst above them.  
Drift didn’t plan for this and just held on as tightly as possible, at this height, it was all he had.

Angrily Cyclonus jerked from side to side, the sharp turns shaking Drift but not removing him, the Autobots firm grasp on his weapon only dug further into Cyclonus as the sword twisted about inside him as his unwelcome passenger was thrown about.

The seeping energon and increasing damage made Cyclonus cease.

Turning around Cyclonus twisted his long neck to stare at the Autobot on his back.

Drift stared back.

Neither did anything.

Was it an intimidation tactic?

Was he hoping his glare alone would force him to let go?

Drift could not read his expression, and likewise, Cyclonus could, hopefully, not read his.

The two glided slowly above the clouds staring each other down.

The altitude increased again and Drift was the first to break the staring match to acknowledge what was now happening.

Cyclonus was rising in the air again only turning upside down as he went.

Gravity increased its pull on Drift and with a worried thought he realised his legs were not anchored on.  
Gripping his sword tighter Drift wrapped his other arm around the base of Cyclonus’s neck as when the dragon went upside down, Drift was left hanging.

Undeterred Cyclonus flew upside down, wobbling around he shook the dangling Autobots with a sadistically gentle motion enjoying the flightless Autobots troubles.

Completing the ‘loop’ Cyclonus swung back down again, a nose dive.

Drift could barely keep his grasp on the Decepticons' neck as Cyclonus pressed his wings to his body, dropping from the sky at high speeds, only increasing at an alarming rate.

The wind whistled loudly past them both as Drifts grip struggled and wavered, the sword was once more pulled and digging through Cyclonus’s internal parts but the Decepticon was willing to risk the damage.

Drift tried to hold on as best as he could, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on forever, not like this, not at this speed.  
But Cyclonus was going to stop, he wasn’t going to hit the ground, he was going to halt at the last moment.  
That’s how this went, that’s how it always went.

He just had to last for a little longer.

He wasn’t going to be dislodged by such an obvious trick, not like this.

The ground was getting dangerously close, dangerously fast and Cyclonus only continued to speed up.

And spin.

He didn’t stop himself, he didn’t halt, he span.  
That did it.

Not expecting the manoeuvre Drift was gone, sent flying from the dragons back and tumbling to the Earth.

Cyclonus put more air in front of himself and lazily spread his wings out, slowing down into his air-cushion and landing heavily.

Drift was easy to locate, rocks were broken from where he slammed into them and grooves were dug as he scraped through the ground.

There was panic and fear from his students, only contributing to the foggy confusion of his processor.  
.: Get backup:. He hissed at them, swinging his arms to the side he ejected both Mini’s watching them sail away in a wide arc.  
The resulting spike of panic was purely his own as he watched Cyclonus seeming to begin to turn away from him, tracking his students with his optics.

“Your fight’s with me” Drift spat scrambling to his feet in the worst most disjointed movement he’s ever made as pain notifications and pangs of agony blared in his processor, not wanting to move at all after that fall.  
“It’s with me! One-on-one, as you can see”

Cyclonus turned to him, slowly, disinterested.  
“Disrespectful… Only now?” His disembodied voice still portrayed adequate contempt.  
A disinterested grimace tinged across his face as he reached to his shoulder, claws pinching the end of Drifts sword.

There was a quiet wet sound as the weapon, coated in Energon, slid out.

Then the clatter of it hitting the floor sounded like a thunderclap, the motion so deafening Cyclonus transformed silently.

Energon smothered one side of his body, a glossa flicked angrily.

Drift’s optics squinted as he glared at his opponent.  
“Snake” He hissed and Cyclonus vented a sharp blast of air and charged

Drift swung his arms up, hoping to deflect the hit and grapple his opponent but the air solidified before him preventing any physical contact and flinging him back.  
On the floor, Drift had no escape as the wind buffeted him, like one of the human’s ‘cushions’, except filled with rocks.

He really was using some kind of… air… kinesis…

And he was using it much more vigorously this time around.  
It felt like he was being attacked by a beast yet Cyclonus stood still.

The density of the wind felt like being thumped by two triple-changers at a time, he could almost grab it, but at the end of the day it was still air, swinging his arms to try and strike back did nothing as his punches were swallowed by the thickness.

Invisible enemies were no match for him, they were a match higher than him and quickly threw Drift to the ground again, before some delightfully twisted sense of humour pushed him back onto his pede’s again.

The air was no threat, no enemy of Drifts.

Once more on his feet, ready to be knocked down once again Drift made his move.  
He had to.

He scrambled forwards, a charge devolved into a wobbled attempt at a run.  
A run that failed and in desperation Drift dropped and transformed.  
It was the only way he could stay stable and avoid most of the buffeting winds.

It was all he had and he slid under the main force of his enemy’s attack, the rocks made his pained path waver but he was intent, he’d ram this Decepticon and wrestle him down even if he couldn’t transform to do it.

The ping of happiness he could feel as he approached the pede’s of his foe was short-lived as they moved.  
Drift came to a sudden halt as Cyclonus stomped on his hood eliciting a pained yell from him.

He must’ve felt like he was going faster than he actually was.

Cyclonus seemed in the least bit phased as he held Drift down with his foot.  
Drift always made a point never to truly reveal to an enemy how much damage they had caused but it was impossible to avoid the short sharp shriek as several probably tons of Decepticon decided to shift the entirety of its weight onto your already abused frame.

Cyclonus stood on his hood before quietly placing his other foot onto Drift’s car boot.

Drift struggled fruitlessly beneath him, desperate to get the weight off him but found himself locked in place, unable to transform.

A smile tugged at the corner of Cyclonus’s face. It was a little sad he couldn’t get a true fight out of this supposed ‘warrior’ but the joy of watching his enemies writhe in pain was far more delightful right now.

“MASTER!” Called from the rocks.

“We can’t leave you to die!” Twin red and black shapes launched themselves from a nearby rock formation of which there were plenty and latched themselves onto the Decepticons horns.

There might’ve been a quiet grunt that escaped from Cyclonus as he bent over, arms immediately swinging up to swipe for the nuisances.

Slipstream swung the butt of his weapon and smacked him in the optic, the claws faltered and one hand instead clasped his face and the other’s course went awry missing both Minis.

Desperate not to give a dangerous specimen even the slightest chance to retaliate, both Autobots jumped to the Decepticons back but still held onto the horns, pressing their pedes into his spinal strut they pulled as hard as they could, wrenching his helm backwards.

It worked, leaning back Cyclonus shifted backwards, losing his footing Drift slipped out from underneath him and Cyclonus fell to the ground.

It hurt a bit more than the Decepticon expected but two trapped Mini’s were not the most comfortable landing pad.

Not until there were dead anyway.

Knowing Drift would be up to protect these brats at the slightest opportunity Cyclonus took the Mini’s.  
Rolling onto his front the two dazed students held on to Cyclonus out of panic, and to their horror, he took off.

Jetstorm and Slipstream yelled as the Decepticon ran, not even standing upright he powered forwards like some animal on all-fours leaving them to cling on for dear life.

The ground around them sped past like a demented ride as their arguably also demented ride dragged them along. With each sharp turn, Jetstorm and Slipstream were jerked to the side, barely holding on.

Jetstorm had bundled up armfuls of the wing-material that draped over Cyclonus’s back, clinging onto that while Slipstream had his hands around the actual wing joints making a valiant effort to reach out and grab at Cyclonus’s horns again.

Streams of Dark Energon whizzed past them as Cyclonus ascended the mountain before leaping.  
Jetstorm and Slipstream found themselves near flying as the Decepticon leapt from a high point upon the volcano and practically cleared it in a single huge jump.

“Slipstream” Jetstorm lurched forwards grabbing onto the Decepticons shoulder strut, anchoring himself better, “You have’ta jump off!”

“I can’t leave you here!” The wind whizzed past them loudly as the jump seemed to almost be in slow-motion.

“You gotta! We need back up now! A-and you need to get Drift! He won't let us go if you don’t! You might have a chance to get to the others with Masters help!” Jetstorm thought back to why they had disobeyed a direct order.

They had indeed left to do as Drift had told them but they had no time to reach the others as Thunderhoof stood between them.  
He wouldn’t have been much on his own but the vicious purple wound on his chest said otherwise and the duo decided it was best not to touch him.  
But he was big and easy to outmanoeuvre.  
Or so they’d hoped.

They slipped past the big ‘con easily but Thunderhoof proved his right to the name as he slammed his hoof down unleashing a thunderous sound, the shockwave knocking the two over, then flinging them into the air again as soon as they landed.  
Sometimes he let them stand before using his attack to knock them down again.

It was after a long while dealing with this that they heard Drift yell out in pain, the students shared a fearful look, changing direction they had ran back to their master, an action Thunderhoof allowed as if he was keeping them penned in.

They’d arrived to see a bent and damaged Drift, weaponless and at the Decepticons mercy.  
They may not have thought their plan through but regardless they were not going to let this continue, and that was how they’d ended up here.

Slipstream nodded to Jetstorm, the large arc of the jump was almost over and the ground was close, Slipstream let go of Cyclonus and practically vanished in an instant as he left.  
He only just touched the ground in a painful roll, misestimating the speed at which they were going, did the thought hit him.

While leaving for valid reasons; he’d left Jetstorm alone, alone with the ‘con who nearly shattered him.

Jetstorm had planned for this.  
Mostly.

‘Never show your enemies your weakness’ Drift had told him, it was always wise to not give them an opening.

Naturally, he’d taken it the wrong way and decided trying to stand up against the one who’d almost broken him, by himself, was the wise course of action.

It was not.

This only really dawned on Jetstorm as the Decepticon slammed back down to the Earth, shaking him around violently and kicking up dirt and dust.  
At least the landing seemed to stun Cyclonus as much as it did him, as he did not cushion his fall like he had other times.

Around him he was vaguely aware of fighting, everyone seemed distracted, their attentions consumed, but his systems could not focus after the impact.

Neither could his body as it sagged and dropped off Cyclonus.

It hurt and threw his gyroscope off slightly but he managed to stand, He stood slightly to the side of the frozen Decepticon.   
On all fours there was no movement or expression on his face, his back was arched slightly and the thin tail he bore hung limply.

With improving stabilization Jetstorm grinned, luck seemed to favour him this time.

He moved and put himself in front of the stationary Decepticon, pulling out his weapon he hoped the ‘con could see it was him.

“Now it’s time for you to come with us! Your friends will surely be joining you shortl-UGH” Jetstorms time to have a small gloat was just short.

As if to emphasize the temporary damage done by the landing a crack and a pop followed Cyclonus’s arm as he raised his hand, sharply jutting it out and trapping the tiny Autobot within his claws.

Jetstorm panicked and grunted, icy cold claws snared him tightly, bringing to mind how a Glitch Mouse must feel when in a Technohawk’s talons.

It was hard to tell if the groan came from Cyclonus or his no doubt aching body as he slowly stood upright, a slight hunch to his form as he held out his prey before him.

It was a quiet, daunting few moments as their optics locked. Jetstorm felt to be looking into an abyss.  
Except it was an angry one that was staring straight back and through his, straight to his spark.

Show no weaknesses…

“Stare all you want Con!” Jetstorm felt confidence and pride swell up within him “I may be a student, but you’ll never truly win against me! Do you know what a student does? They LEARN! No matter how many times you think you’ve beaten me I will learn and learn and never surrender! You will not defeat me!”

Cyclonus regarded him with a squint.  
Then an open mouth.  
A very open mouth.

Jetstorm watched as invisible seams across his face seemed to split and excessively sharp dental units practically sprang from nowhere.  
His jaw connector had dislocated and his maw big enough to munch him without an issue.

“MASTER DRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!” All confidence and pride left Jetstorm in a terrified teary wail.

“Jetstorm!” Cyclonus perked up a little as he heard the cry, only slightly closing his mouth to look behind him to see Drift charging towards him as fast as his beaten body could manage.

A cruel grin returned to his face as Cyclonus swung round, a swift motion with his hand generated buffeting ‘wall’ of air and Drift was easily floored.

Stretching his arm out slightly Cyclonus presented his ‘prize’  
“Looking for this?” he crooned through the air as his whimpering prisoner struggled limply within his grasp.

Struggling to stand Drift had to use his stained sword as leverage to keep himself stabilised as he stood.  
He glared angrily as the Decepticon proudly presented his stressed student, grinning with a spiteful smile containing way too many sharp dental units.

“Drop him!” Drift barked, he prayed to Primus that words would work because he was still not capable of full motion “Drop him now! And drop your gimmicks! Fight me for real! Or are you going to hide behind this snivelling cowardly tactic!?”

Cyclonus pulled back slightly his free hand going to his chest in a mock ‘offended’ pose.  
“They decided to join in the fight of their own free accord, Isn’t it so ‘dishonorable’ to have promised a one-on-one only to make it three-on-one? Or maybe you just can’t control your own students?” His lip-plates didn’t even twitch the entire time he spoke, only a sharp breeze to carry his words.  
“Come get your student, Drift” He grinned menacingly.

Drift grunted angrily, sword up he tried again and the wind returned.  
He dug his pedes in as deep as he could and strained the support struts and muscular fibre-lines within his legs but it was useless to struggle and stress.  
The wind could keep it up longer than he could and Drift was floored once again.

Determined not to give up, Drift had to try something new.  
He swung the sword and leapt for him, the more his student was brandished like some kind of trophy the angrier he got.

Having nothing on the ground worked against him as did this whole situation.  
Now the wind easily tossed him back further than before.

Even transformed the wind swept under his tires and he skidded and slipped sending him backwards.

He was wobbling around by this point, his internal gyroscope felt as if it’d detached itself and taken a break.  
Walking stiffer than usual, Drift kept his servos clasped to the hilt of his sword, optics locked on his enemy.  
And he shuffled.

It was slow and almost laborious but he quietly and slowly inched his way forwards.

The small rigid movements seemed to be of amusement to his enemy as he watched him creep slowly forwards with a smug smirk.  
While apparently entertaining his slow advance wasn’t enough.

Cyclonus took a step forwards putting his body between Drift and Jetstorm and shoved Drift with his free hand knocking the unstable Autobot over.

“Ah, I expected better” prompting more winds he pushed Drift along the floor leaving him to struggle against the strong breeze, self-repair systems no doubt having returned him to a slightly more fighting-fit state by now so he should manage better this time.  
Or at least be more entertaining.

“What are you-” The wind faltered a little as something shifted behind Cyclonus prompting the Decepticon to divert his attention.

As he did Slipstream jumped from behind, wielding his Naginata he thrust out the weapons bladed end to its desired destination.

The gash Drift had inflicted upon Cyclonus’s side last time they fought was largely dealt with but the thinner, more sensitive plating broke easily under his blade and the weight of Slipstream as he clung onto the hilt using the leverage to cause as much damage as possible.  
His plan was to vault off the Decepticons side and grab Jetstorm but that didn’t go to plan; as he flailed and pulled the weapon from the wound as a fresh splatter of Dark Energon burst out from the reopened injury, dropping him roughly to the floor.  
What happened next didn’t help either.

“RAGH!” From a mixture of minor surprise and a lot of pain Cyclonus actually spoke, the rough exclamation of pain coming from his own vocal unit, but the sound was smothered by a loud pop as the air pressure dropped dramatically and the temperature joined it.

Sensors going wild at the rapid change and slow-stabilisation of what just happened Slipstream jumped for Jetstorm who had instead been dropped.

Clattering into his fellow student, Slipstream almost tripped over him several times as he dragged him behind a small rock.

“Are you okay?!” He grabbed his shoulders shaking him worriedly.

“Uh… uh huh, Jus… not scary at all right” Jetstorm sniffled clinging to one of Slipstreams outstretched arms just a bit too tightly.

Drift looked up from the floor, instinctual coding had prompted him to cover his face with his arms but with the strange occurrence re-stabilising itself, he looked out from between his arms.

Cyclonus had a hand around his side, clasping his newly open wound and the other around his face, through claws Drift could see how the edges of his lip plates were turned down in a disapproving, yet aggressive, expression.

They were empty hands.

Jetstorm was free.

And he was distracted, unfocused.

Now was the time.

Drift, charged.   
The angry yell that escaped him, entirely involuntary but fuelled by fury.  
Sword held high, the blade was aimed to hit the larger Decepticon directly in the helm right between the optics.

No doubt being drawn by the yell the Decepticon seemed to move in slow motion, enough for Drift to watch its expression change to one with the faintest hint of panic.

A defending arm did not rise quick enough, while the blade did not reach Cyclonus’s helm it became wedged in his forearm making the titanic creep stagger back a step.

It was enough.

A twist and a yank on the sword and he had the ‘con bent over where a punch to the face toppled him backwards.  
Making sure to return the favour, Drift kneeled upon his downed foes abdominal plates looking him straight in the optics, the sword seemed to vanish from his mind as his free hand swung out to punch again.

A turn of the head and it missed, a pocket of air bounced his fist away the second time.  
The sword swung but this time got deflected.

Drift didn’t want to let him off at all, he didn’t want to see him in a stasis pod unless he was too dented for Primus himself to recognise.

Maybe listening to his own lessons and not letting emotion cloud judgments would’ve been handy to him here.  
Though he didn’t really expect such a move.

Swinging in for another punch Cyclonus lurched forwards and several needle-like dental units emerged to pierce and puncture his wrist joints as his enemy bit him.

More from surprise than anything else Drift yelped again, his hand covered in sparks and small rivulets of Energon as the snarling Decepticon refused to let go of his arm and a shocked attempt to pull away only tearing away at his arm more.

There was no time for any other words that weren’t another pained yell as a thick blade drove itself into his shoulder strut, he tried to grab at the piercing blade in his shoulder but it was wedged into the shoulder of his free arm.  
Drift felt a painful tearing sensation as he went to grab it ceasing activity, he realised he needed to free his other hand if he wanted any chance of freedom.

His hand snapped over Cyclonus’s face, covering the short muzzle of the Decepticon a thumb struggling against his lip plates as he tried to grab hold of his jaw-joint.

Cyclonus responded by clamping down harder and squeezing Drifts wrist mechanism harder until it sparked dangerously and something within popped, sending more Energon over them and another pained cry.

“DRIFT!” His optics may have begun failing him on a dramatic scale through the pain notifications clouding his processor but nothing could prevent Drift from recognising the worried voices of his students.

There was a sharp scraping noise and a pop and then fire searing into his shoulder strut.  
He may have yelled from a mixture of relief and pain but his other arm was still clamped in the Decepticons jaw.

It was uncouth, undignified and desperate but Drift removed his free hand from the ‘Cons face in favour of just repeatedly hitting him, begging that the repeated sub-par blows to his faceplates would help in any way possible.

But he felt fibres, gears and joints twinge and burn and his free arm stopped working.

Noise became fuzzy and indistinct but he was roughly jostled and moved, then shoved and before he knew it Drift was on the floor in a crumpled heap.  
Knowing his students were doing something he focused all power on at least trying to get a clear visual but his body fought against him, every sensible thought in his processor begged to leave and seek a medic but he continued to squint and strain, trying to get a visual.

It was blurry and dipped in and out of focus but he could make out colours, and with colours came their blotchy, blobby shapes.

He could make out Cyclonus, back on his feet, spinning on the spot swiping at something else.

His tail, was glowing a different shade of purple to the rest of the lights on him, a shade closer to that of the Dark Energon around them but above the sharp glowing tip were smudges of red and black as his students clung to the tail preventing it from moving while also leaning back to avoid whatever was swung at them.

They must’ve noticed him being partially awake.

Or was he trying to stand up?

Drift wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he was trying to do SOMETHING.

Quickly both of the red and black smudges arched out and grabbed the lighter fibres that made up Cyclonus’s wings and yanked hard, the momentary distraction from trying to grab them was what they needed and immediately the two hopped off from Cyclonus and darted over to his side.

“Master Drift!” Slipstreams voice was laced with static, or at least sounded it.  
Neither waited for a reply and instead placed themselves in front of him, obscuring his view of the large dark Decepticon still opposing them.

He wanted to tell them to go, but his voice would no doubt be distorted and damaged and he couldn’t lose his students respect sounding like that.

A voice did, however, cut through to all of them.

“CYCLONUS!” A familiar voice barked and through bleary optics Drift saw the dark form of Galvatron standing above them.

As if they became insignificant Cyclonus immediately left to bound up to Galvatron’s side.

“I think we’re due for some bad weather, eh Cyclonus? We have the fuel for it!” Galvatron had a hand outstretched as if trying to seal the hole on Cyclonus’s shoulder with his palm before his face crumpled angrily “You can give them the forecast while I… take care of something”

His optics snapped down to the trio Cyclonus had been fighting revenge etched across every part of him except Cyclonus shook his head.

“Fine.” Galvatron removed his hand from the wound of his camaraderies shoulder in time to have his outstretched hand shot at by a small blast of energy “I’ve still got a pipsqueak to handle”

Cyclonus nodded, watching as Galvatron jumped away again before lazily turning his head back to his prey. Slowly raising a hand he touched a few fingers to his forehelm before giving a sarcastic wave, and with that, he transformed and flew away.


End file.
